Retrouvailles
by EliH
Summary: suite de "Le parfum" présence d'enfants du futur, HPDM. Harry recouvre la mémoire mais pas Draco. Comment le passé revient au galop après plusieurs années d oubli."
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! alors voilà, vous n'avez pas eu à attendre beaucoup et je vous remercie de me suivre.**

**pour ceux ou celles qui ne savent toujours pas, c'est une fiction avec des enfants, venant du Futur. quoique là, ils sont revenus dans le présent... c'es beaucoup plus axé sur le couple HPDM, alors voilà.**

**Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas les histoires avec des enfants, alors veuillez passer votre chemin s'il vous plait. et si vous êtes réfractaires à l'idée d'un couple homosexuel, alors faites de même, s'il vous plait.**

**sinon, pour les autres, c'est toujours à JK Rowling, mais je lui ai emprunté ses personnages.**

**cette suite me tenait à coeur, mais - soit parce que je l'ai trop lu et relu, soit je ne sais pas- mais elle me plaît moins et... le fait que ce soit une de mes premières fictions, vous êtes sûr que je vais manquer beaucoup de chose. Comme le Quidditch, la guerre, le non développement de mes persos etc.**

**donc voilà. Si vous saturez au bout du 2ème chapitre, arrêtez tout de suite ^^"**

**merci à vous**

* * *

_Les A.S.P.I.C.S en poche, je ne me voyais pas continuer les études. Surtout avec la guerre qui se préparait et ne cherchait plus qu__'__à éclater depuis que Potter était sorti de Poudlard officiellement. Je suivis donc mon père, sentant toujours ce manque irrépressible et incompréhensible. Je fus marqué par le Lord Noir, sous les rires hystériques de ma folle tante, le regard impassible de mon père et celui de douleur de ma mère. Ce qui m__'__avait étonné au début__…_

_Je fus marqué mais ne tuais toujours pas. Blaise, Théo, ainsi que Pansy m__'__avaient suivis. Avec eux près de moi, je n__'__avais pas l__'__impression d__'__être dans une période de trouble. De mort, de haine et de peur. Pourtant, lorsque le Lord nous envoya dans un village de moldus pour prouver notre allégeance aux ténèbres, je LE vis et mon cœur se serra, me murmurant d__'__aller le voir. Le prendre dans mes bras et lui ravir ses lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu__'__on ne s__'__était pas vu__…__ cinq mois peut-être__…_

_À ce moment-là, lorsque nous sommes arrivés avec un groupe de Mangemorts bien plus expérimentés que nous, tout était paisible. La nuit était fraîche et il neigeait. Ce ne fut que de courte durée. Certains mirent le feu à des maisons, riant grassement. Les premiers moldus commencèrent à sortir des maisons, hurlant de l__'__aide en tenant leurs enfants. Et là, cette nuit, je m__'__en rappellerais toujours._

_Blaise était avec moi, Pansy et Théo, avaient été mis dans un autre groupe. J__'__étais figé dans la peur, sous les cris de terreur et les rires mauvais. Des jets de lumières rouges et verts pleuvaient sur les moldus. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et un cri près de moi me fit me retourner. C__'__était un moldu. Il hurlait de douleur sous les Doloris. Un Mangemort s__'__amusait à le faire monter dans les aigus._

_Cet homme leva une main vers moi, me demandant de l__'__aide. Je le regardais, terrifié._

_Que faire? J__'__étais incapable de tuer. _

_D__'__autres cris me firent sortir de ma torpeur. C__'__était les Mangemorts qui hurlaient._

_Et je sus pourquoi. L__'__ennemi arrivait. Les sorts fusaient de partout, les cris, les insultes, les moqueries, je voulais disparaître, ne plus être là, oublier ce cauchemar. Mais alors que je me retournais pour chercher Blaise des yeux, je Le vis. Ces yeux verts qui hantaient mes rêves, ces cheveux que je touchais dans mes songes, un seul regard et il n__'__y avait plus que nous deux. Lui à quelques mètres de moi, la baguette tout aussi molle que la mienne, les yeux écarquillés._

_Cela faisait cinq mois qu__'__on était sorti diplômé de l__'__école, cinq mois que je ne l__'__avais pas vu, cinq mois que je l__'__avais trouvé dans mon lit, un beau matin._

_- Dray!_

_C__'__était Blaise, je me réveillais peu à peu._

_- Draco! On plie! L__'__ordre du Phoenix est trop nombreux pour nous! On se casse!_

_Il me tirait par le bras, et je sentis les effets du transplanage. Je L__'__avais vu. Et je n__'__avais envie que d__'__une chose, le revoir et le toucher._

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le prologue. la suite vient demain._

_EliH_


	2. Chapter 1

**Je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir de voir le nombre de personnes qui a décidé de me suivre dans cette fiction.**

**Dans « _Le parfum _» l'histoire était plutôt… faiblichonne. Rien de particulier, tout était prévisible. Il y a eu des petits bonus permettant de découvrir un peu le futur des Potter-Malfoy. Ici, c'est tout le contraire. Je vous laisse découvrir =)**

**Par contre, je vous le dis, c'est long. J'en ai eu pour 22 pages rien que pour ce chapitre. Je me suis dit que 24 chapitres pour « _Le parfum _», c'était exagéré. Si vous reconnaissez plein de passages, c'est normal, tout revient à la fiction de départ. C'est pour ça que sur Manyfics, j'ai attendu plus d'un mois avant de le poster, pour qu'on ne se dise pas: « Eh mais ça reprend la même chose! Oh non! Je vais sauter des pages tiens ». Bon bah vous, vous l'avez en excusivité :p**

**Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine, c'est décidé =) au moins, ça sera régulier. Il doit y avoir… Six chapitres avec un prologue et un épilogue. J'espère seulement ne pas vous décevoir et que vous ne vous ennuierez pas =)**

**Mais vous allez pas aimer Draco, ça s'est sûr. Il est tellement borné dans mes histoires que ça me choc!**

**Sakura0411:** Je suis contente de te retrouver dans cette suite =) j'espère seulement ne pas vous décevoir. Parce que je trouve la suite plutôt plate. à toi de juger =)

**thytecelia:** la suite tu veux? la suite tu l'as! j'espère que ça va te plaire =)

**Rachel:** on dit que les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, j'espère seulement que tu vas pas trouver ça... nul vers le milieu xD surtout qu'il y a un passage que j'ai trouvé horriblement niais, mais que je n'ai pas pu changer... bref, bonne lecture =)

**Groumde:** Je suis heureuse de te retrouver la =) Tu dis que je me juge sévèrement. sincèrement, je ne sais pas, mais quand j'ai publier la suite sur Manyfics, je me suis dit: holala, c'est trop nul! et je suis restée dans cet esprit. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur la guerre, et sincèrement, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien retranscrit tous les sentiments, et toutes ces choses horribles. j'ai essayé de me dépasser, et j'espère ne pas m'être... foirer ^^" suis contente que certaines de mes phrases t'aient inspiré. ET pour Draco... à toi de voir dans ce chapitre =) Draco n'est pas un tueur, et ça va jouer sur toute la fiction... enfin... dans les flash back tout du moins.

* * *

Eli soupira. Elle ne voyait que le côté dramatique et romantique de ce qu'avait raconté son père blond. Ils s'étaient revus après quelques temps et les effets de leur amour étaient toujours aussi présent.

Mais Gabriel n'était pas de cet avis. Lui, il voyait bien que son père leur racontait ça, non pas pour satisfaire leur curiosité, mais pour combler ce qu'ils leur avaient raconté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Leur séjour dans leur passé, ce qu'ils avaient fait, comment ils y étaient arrivés, ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'au jour de la fin des ASPICS. Bien sûre, les deux hommes avaient du mal à croire leurs enfants. Après tout, ils venaient de se voir pas plus tard qu'au dîner! Mais c'était étrangement logique. Et Draco eut envie de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après la fin des études, après ce que les enfants avaient « quitté» . Le blond s'était dit que peut être, il était temps que ses enfants comprennent ce qu'il avait fait et vu dans sa jeunesse, qu'ils étaient tous assez matures et grands. Bon, Ethan n'avait qu'onze ans, mais il était tellement intelligent que ce n'était pas un problème. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

- Et que s'est-il passé après? Demanda timidement Liam.

- Eh bien, ta grande tante Bellatrix, continua Draco avec un rictus, pleins de tourmente à son âme, m'a puni pour ne pas avoir réagit efficacement pendant ce raid. Blaise, comme moi, n'avait pas tué d'innocents et on s'est beaucoup moqué de nous. Mais c'était impossible. A chaque fois que le sort de mort chatouillait ma langue, j'étais secoué de tremblements et finalement, je ne lançais que des sorts de désarmement ou d'immobilisation. J'ai beaucoup été puni aussi. Mais on ne pouvait juste pas. À l'école, j'étais un petit con imbu de moi-même… Harry, arrête de rire ou je te jettes dehors! Bref, donc j'étais inconscient lorsque j'étais à l'école, toujours sûr d'être protégé, qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, que la guerre nous donnerait grâce et que l'on gagnerait. Eh bien non, j'étais naïf et c'est lors de ce premier raid que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas assez mauvais et haineux pour tuer des moldus qui ne m'avaient rien fait.

Pourtant, j'ai tué, une seule et unique fois. Cette nuit-là, j'ai beaucoup hurlé et pleuré, tellement que grand-mère Narcissa a eut peur que je ne devienne fou. Elle a appelé Grand Père Sev pour me donner des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Mais en voyant mon état se détérioré, il m'a proposé quelque chose de fou…

Les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard se voilèrent, retournant dans un passé qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars, un passé qui n'aurait pas dû détruire la parcelle d'innocence d'autant d'enfants.

* * *

_- Draco, murmura Snape en s__'__approchant du garçon avachi dans son fauteuil, devant un feu, blanc comme neige. Tu ne peux plus vivre comme ça, ce monde ne te va pas, tu vas mourir si tu restes là. Il faut fuir__…__ il.. Il faut que tu t__'__éloignes._

_Le dernier héritier des Malefoy le regarda d__'__un air vide. Si on lui avait dit plusieurs années plus tôt qu__'__il verrait Snape, son propre parrain, nerveux, il en aurait rit. Mais là, non, tout ce qu__'__il voyait en réalité, était le regard de terreur et les suppliques du moldu qu__'__il avait tué. Cet homme l__'__avait supplié de l__'__épargner. Il avait un petit garçon, Gabriel, et une femme, Eli, qu__'__il devait protéger, qu__'__il aimait. Il l__'__avait supplié alors que son sang s__'__écoulait de sa blessure au bras, de sa blessure à la jambe, maintenant son ventre où les côtes cassées se comptaient sur les doigts de ses deux mains. Mais lorsqu__'__il vit la lumière verte, il comprit qu__'__il resterait là, qu__'__il ne pourrait jamais revoir sa famille, ne les protégerait pas. Il avait murmuré à Draco, son tueur:_

_- Protège-les. Gabriel, Eli__…_

_Draco avait vomi lorsqu__'__il avait réalisé son acte, il avait vomi et pleuré, il avait senti une part de son âme s__'__arrachée, disparaître. Il était resté près de sa victime longtemps et losqu__'__il avait pu se redresser, il s__'__était dirigé vers la maison de sa victime, et il n__'__avait trouvé que deux cadavres. Un petit garçon de cinq ans, le corps désarticulé, contre la bibliothèque nue de ses livres, et plus loin, une femme ensanglantée, les yeux toujours écarquillés d__'__horreur. Lorsque Draco ferma ses yeux vides, une larme coula du visage sans vie et Draco vomi de la bile. Il avait détruit une famille. Un petit garçon, une femme innocente, un homme aimant. Il avait tué, et il revoyait encore le visage de sa victime. Ses suppliques._

_- Draco__…_

_Le blond revint dans le présent, fixant son ancien professeur de potion._

_- Je peux t__'__aider. Toi comme tes amis. Pour cela, il faut me faire confiance._

_Draco, digne coquille vide, avait accepté. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas voir pire que ce qu__'__il avait vu une semaine auparavant__…_

* * *

- Père?

Draco sourit à son petit dernier. Ethan avait les yeux aussi gris que les siens, lui ressemblait par les traits du visage. Draco Potter-Malefoy était fier de sa dernière portée. Un garçon extrêmement intelligent. Un garçon qui portait le nom de son crime, de son repentit.

- Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher, suggéra Harry en se levant. Vous avez cours demain et si Grand père Sev voit l'un de vous fatigués, il va encore m'accuser de vous garder éveiller toute la nuit pour des bêtises.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent, c'était vraiment agréable de revoir leur père brun plaisanté au sujet du potionniste, tout comme voir le blond leur sourire aussi tendrement. Merlin, quatre mois! Ils avaient passé quatre mois loin de leurs pères, et ça leur avait manqué!

Eli se releva la première et embrassa ses pères. Les autres suivirent et laissèrent les deux adultes ensemble.

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Harry en prenant son mari dans ses bras.

Le blond soupira d'aise et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Que lui dire? Qu'il repensait à son passé de Mangemort avorté?

- Tu n'as pas à te rappeler les horreurs de la guerre, murmura Harry en posant des petits baisers sur tout son visage. Tu n'as pas besoin de raconter tout ça aux enfants, ils comprendront. Ils sont heureux, dans un monde sans mage noir fou! Et tout ça, grâce à toi.

Draco soupira à nouveau. Il n'était pas en sucre! Il savait bien ce qui était bien ou non pour lui, pour ses enfants!

- Au fait, Amour, changea Harry de conversation. Tu crois que les enfants ont mangé quelque chose de pas frais au dîner? Ou qu'ils ont pris contact avec Ron et Hermione pour entendre parler de notre passé et nous la décrire aussi bien?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira à nouveau le blond en s'installant dans son canapé. Mais il est vrai que notre dernière année à Poudlard a été très flou dans nos mémoires. Et le fait de te retrouver dans mon lit le lendemain de la fête m'a beaucoup perturbé! Et ils ont dû puiser des informations chez Blaise et Théo. Sinon, Eli n'aurait jamais décrit les vieilles habitudes de Pansy aussi précisément alors qu'à… la disparition de Pansy, elle n'avait que six ans.

Le Survivant-par-deux-fois opina du chef. Oui, il demanderait à leurs amis.

- Que faisais-tu avant que je ne t'appelle pour cette réunion familiale? Susurra Draco qui était monté sur les genoux de son mari.

- Oh, j'essayais d'oublier ma journée dans les bras de quelqu'un, ricana le brun en humant le parfum si délicat de son blond. Un mélange de melon, de poivre et de lui.

- Tu insinues donc que je ne te suffis plus, le menaça Draco en glissant des genoux tout en ouvrant petit à petit le pantalon gênant sous lui.

- Hum… je ne sais paAAAAh…

Les enfants Potter-Malefoy se concertaient dans les couloirs, prenant le chemin de la tour des Serdaigles.

- Ils ne nous croient pas, attaqua tout de suite Ethan, dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartement de son père.

- C'est normal, soupira Liam. Si je me rappelle bien, il y a quatre mois, on avait mangé à la table des Serdaigles, Père était à la table des profs et après ça, chacun est parti de son côté. On a tous disparu alors qu'on était séparé dans le château et quand on revient, c'est comme si tout allait bien! Alors oui, il est normal que Père pense qu'on a tout inventé pendant le repas.

- Il nous faut des preuves, grinça Sinclair de frustration. Un truc crédible qui leur fasse se rappeler notre passage dans le passé.

- Mais on a rien pris dans le passé! Le vieux directeur nous l'a interdit, lui rappela Eli pendant qu'Ethan donnait le mot de passe de sa tour.

- Si on leur révélait des choses à leurs sujets? Proposa Gabriel. On avisera après.

- Père va nous faire interner direct à l'hosto, ricana Ethan en entrant dans sa tour, laissant ses frères et sœur repartirent vers la tour des Gryffondors.

- Peut-être que Grand père Sev se rappelle de nous? Murmura Liam. Après tout, il a été prof. Le vieux barbu n'a surement pas dû effacer la mémoire de ses professeurs!

- C'est un risque à prendre, approuva Gabriel. Et la directrice McGonagall aussi était là! On ira vérifier chez Grand père Sev pour trouver un moyen de briser ce sort d'amnésie sur nos pères et peut-être sur les autres.

Les enfants Potter-Malefoy continuèrent à en discuter, se séparant à la tour Gryffondor. Les aînés se dirigèrent enfin vers leur dortoir, heureux de retrouver leur présent paisible.

* * *

_On était dans le monde moldu. Par ce temps froid de décembre, cinq êtres tout de noir vêtus se tenaient devant des maisons. Le plus âgé grommela quelque chose en brandissant un bout de bois dans les mains et une maison commença à apparaître._

_Il les fit pénétrer dans la maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd et furent accueillit par plusieurs baguettes._

_- Snape._

_Le prénommé retira sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux noirs mi-long et gras, le regard hautain. Les autres l__'__imitèrent, sauf un._

_- Si j__'__avais su que VOUS déserteriez, ricana une voix à leur gauche._

_- Ron, le réprimanda une voix féminine._

_- On n__'__est même pas sûr de leur sincérité! Protesta l__'__autre, énervé. Snape a beau les avoir fait venir comme « victimes », ça ne prouve rien! Ça se peut, ils ont accepté pour trouver des infos et aller voir Vous-Savez-Qui après!_

_- Ils resteront là, les informa Snape de sa voix traînante. Lorsque je rentrerais, ils seront considérés comme déserteurs. _

_- Ron, laisse les tranquille, intervint sa mère en brisant la ligne de baguettes. Vous devez être épuisé, venez, nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner._

_Molly Weasley entraîna Pansy et les garçons vers la cuisine située au sous sol, babillant sur ce qu__'__ils voulaient manger._

_Seul un garçon était resté près de Snape, le regard dans le vide, la capuche toujours sur sa tête. Mais cette dernière fut vite retirée par une main. Draco sursauta et se retourna vers le coupable. Les yeux gris s__'__accrochèrent aux yeux verts. Comme ce fut le cas quelque temps auparavant, ils ne virent plus rien d__'__autres qu__'__eux. Il n__'__y avait plus que Harry et Draco dans ce couloir poussiéreux et sombre._

_Draco sentit sa gorge se serrée. Il avait tellement rêver de le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras. C__'__était devenu une obsession. Ça ne pouvait être que ça._

_- Malefoy, murmura la voix rauque du brun._

_Ce simple mot prononcé lui donna de délicieux frissons dans le dos. Merlin, était-ce possible d__'__avoir une voix aussi sensuel et grave? Il ne répondit rien, de peur que sa voix ne se brise. Qu__'__il ne dise quelque chose de spécialement stupide ou de regrettable._

_- Draco._

_Le blond brisa l__'__échange visuel et se tourna vers son parrain qui le scrutait._

_- Viens, je dois te soigner._

_Le plus jeune suivit le plus vieux, vers les étages, alors qu__'__il sentait sur lui le regard vert dans son dos. Il n__'__était pas en sécurité ici. Pas alors que le Survivant le regardait avec ce feu intense dans les yeux, pas alors qu__'__il avait ressenti le désir entre eux. Pas alors qu__'__ils étaient ennemis__…_

_- Tu seras en sécurité ici, murmura Snape en le faisant asseoir sur le lit. C__'__est ma chambre dans le QG. Je ne viens que rarement, préférant donner mes informations autrement._

_Draco Malefoy hocha de la tête, silencieux. _

_Lorsque Snape lui avait avoué son rôle d__'__espion, après avoir scellé le secret, d__'__un Serment inviolable, il n__'__avait rien dit. Il n__'__avait même pas sembler perplexe. Il avait accepter de le suivre simplement, alors que ses amis, au bord de la folie, avaient tremblé, choqués, avant de fuir leurs principes, leur « haine » et suivre leur ancien directeur de maison. Entre mourir et voir la mort, ils préféraient s__'__enfuir et rester en vie. Ils étaient des Serpentards, pas des Gryffondors._

_L__'__espion donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve au garçon, lui promettant d__'__apporter un repas à son réveil._

_Sa dernière vision fut le dos de son parrain._

* * *

Severus Snape était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, dans son appartement, soupirant d'aise. Il était vieux maintenant, presque soixante ans. Pourtant, il enseignait toujours, avec un certain sadisme que critiquait moqueusement le mari de son filleul.

Ah mince, ne surtout pas penser à cet arrogant Gryffondor! Sinon…

On avait frappé à sa porte.

Il soupira, adieu tranquillité, adieu soirée paisible avec pour seul compagnie un livre, un feu et des pantoufles.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut submergé par le bruit et les bousculades. En même pas deux secondes, il avait reçu un câlin, un baiser, des salutations, des rires, des coups involontaires et quelques piétinements sur ses pantoufles si confortables. Bah tiens, les Potter-Malefoy. Quand il vous disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas penser à Harry Potter!

- Grand-père Sev! Salua la jeune fille qui lui avait juste embrassé la joue. Comment ça va? Ça faisait tellement longtemps!

Qu'est-ce que ces monstres avaient encore inventé? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille, c'était ce matin, pour ses deux heures de potions.

- Eli, répondit Snape. Que me voulez-vous à… neuf heures du soir? Je vous rappelle qu'il y a cours demain.

- Nous voulions quelques informations, lui expliqua Gabriel avec un sérieux qui le fit ricaner intérieurement.

Oui, intérieurement parce qu'il n'était pas du genre expressif comme leur père brun. Et qu'il avait une image à soigner!

- A quel sujet? Demanda le professeur en servant des jus de fruits aux enfants. Potion? Tu sais bien que nous nous voyons demain en cours. Tu aurais pu me le demander à ce moment-là. Et pas alors que j'étais tranquille, pensa-t-il.

- Non, précisa Liam avec un grand sourire. En fait, on voulait savoir pour nos pères.

Un haussement de sourcils l'incita à préciser.

- Sur leur passé.

Un raidissement du corps l'incita à bien choisir ses paroles.

- Leur dernière année.

Sinclair grimaça. Grand père Sev était sur la défensive. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.

- Ils étaient insupportables, grommela Snape en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Toujours à se disputer ou à se taper dessus.

- Pourtant, hésita Sinclair, tout le monde dit qu'ils se sont mis en couple vers la fin de leur année.

- Oui, soupira Snape. Mais ça s'est surtout passé pendant la guerre. Ils devaient être désespérés ou prês à mourir, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que Pot… votre père brun qui sortait avec votre tante Ginny, s'est fait rembarré par cette dernière et tout ça pour Londubat. Haha, quelle bonne blague. Le Sauveur du monde qui se fait jeter pour un plus faible que lui. Quel drôlerie.

Les enfants Potter-Malefoy se concertèrent du regard. Il s'éloignait du sujet principal. Mais il était aussi le seul à leur apprendre des choses que leurs pères ne leur auraient jamais raconté.

- Papa sortait avec tante Ginny? Demanda Gabriel d'un air faussement surpris. Mais je pensais pourtant que Papa était gay!

Severus éclata d'un rire mauvais. Il allait enfoncer Potter, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Qui? Lui? Non! Il n'a jamais eu de relations homosexuelles avant votre père blond! Avant, il sortait avec votre tante Ginny. Puis avant encore, il sortait avec une asiatique.

Ah oui, de ça, ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- C'est tout? S'étonna Gabriel. Papa avait autant de succès et pourtant, il n'y en a eu que deux?

- Parle pour toi, ricana Ethan. Toi, t'es jamais sorti avec personne d'autre que Rose. Tu es tellement puuuuuure!

L'aîné rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Au moins suis-je fidèle, grinça-t-il. Pas comme Eli qui essaye de cumuler les garçons pour faire rager Père.

Alors ça, c'était un coup bas. Elle n'avait rien fait! Comme osait-il?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si on me trouve jolie et qu'on me drague, persifla-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Père aussi furieux et menaçant que cette année, réfléchit Ethan qui prenait un malin plaisir à mettre le désordre.

- Et pis MOI, ajouta la jeune fille, MOI au moins, on me drague, au moins, MOI, on me remarque.

- C'est pas vrai, contra Liam avec un froncement de sourcils. Il y a pas mal de filles… et même de garçons! Qui courent après notre grand frère.

- Mais c'est Rose qui les menace, continua Sinclair avec un rire dans la voix.

Pendant que Gabriel plaidait sa cause, Severus Snape se détendit un peu. Ils étaient passés à autre chose. Tant mieux.

- Au fait Grand père, l'interrogea Ethan avec un regard un peu trop innocent, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé dans le passé?

Par les couilles de Merlin!

* * *

_Lorsqu__'__il se réveilla, il mit un temps pour comprendre où il était. Un lieu sombre, poussiéreux, pas du tout le manoir Malefoy. Un bruit métallique le fit se figer. Mais il se rappelait aussi qu__'__il était en lieu sûr__…__ ou presque. Alors il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux._

_Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, le regard inquiet. De la nourriture était posée sur un plateau. Et son ventre lui rappela à son bon souvenir._

_Le Gryffondor sourit et approcha le plateau qui contenait une assiette d__'__œufs brouillés, du bacon, du café, du lait, du pain frais et__…_

_- Du chocolat au lait? Murmura Draco avec un haussement de sourcils surpris._

_- Hum__…__ oui, grimaça Harry en passant un main dans ses cheveux. Molly voulait mettre de la confiture de coing et comme il y avait du chocolat sur la table, je me suis dit que tu préférerais. Et pas de jus de citrouille, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m__'__a sembler être une mauvaise idée._

_Draco n__'__était plus suspicieux, il était même choqué. Mais qu__'__est-ce que c__'__était que ce délire? Potter, LE Potter qu__'__il faisait chier à l__'__école, celui qui l__'__énervait de par son regard vide, celui qui s__'__était retrouvé dans son lit tout n__…__ non, Potter était là, en train de lui dire qu__'__il avait enlevé de son plateau repas tout ce qu__'__il n__'__aimait pas et avait mis un petit quelque chose qu__'__il adorait._

_Mais il ne dit rien, gardant un visage froid et impassible, tout à fait digne d__'__un Malefoy. Il remercia le brun d__'__un hochement de tête et attendit qu__'__il parte pour se restaurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il semblait même le contempler._

_- Tu__…__ tu as changé, balbutia le Sauveur du monde._

_Allons bon! Quel sujet de conversation! Il dut comprendre qu__'__il était ridicule car il grommela qu__'__il ne serait pas loin s__'__il voulait quelque chose et sortit._

_Étrangement, Draco sourit tendrement. Et commença à manger._

* * *

- Il nous a viré de chez lui! Criait Eli dans le couloir. Il nous a viré comme de vieilles chaussettes en nous disant: « J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas vos pères, allez leur demander! ». Il sait! Il sait et ne veut pas nous le dire! Rhaa! Ça m'énerve ça!

- Il nous faut un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez, dit Ethan. Un truc qui le fera tellement réagir qu'il avouera tout ce qu'on veut… et même ce qu'on veut pas et… quoi?

Gabriel le fixait, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

- Les heures de colle, lui répondit-il.

Les jumeaux et Eli semblèrent comprendre et eurent le même sourire que leur aîné. Ethan grimaça. Pas question de laver des chaudron ENCORE! Il avait assez gratté pendant quatre mois pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais de bêtises comme ses jumeaux de frères!

- Père va me tuer si j'ai des heures de colle, argumenta Ethan qui s'était raidit. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas?

- Parce que tu es le petit génie de la famille, imita Liam exaspéré. Oui on sait! Mais…

- Papa, il dira rien! Continua Sinclair avec un grand sourire. Il va même en rire.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on me colle, soupira le plus jeune, sentant qu'il n'avait pas du tout le choix.

- Fais une bêtise importante pendant son cours, proposa Gabriel, amusé. Un truc tellement… pas toi qu'il te collera pour un bon moment!

- Il ne colle personne très longtemps, grommela Liam. Juste une heure et des devoirs en plus si c'est vraiment grave.

- Crois-en notre expérience, soupira Sinclair.

- Fais des bêtises à répétition alors, réfléchit Eli. À chaque cours. Comme ça, tu lui demanderas seul à seul!

Ethan soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix, il était le plus jeune, il devait obéir…

* * *

_Il n__'__était pas ressorti de la chambre depuis son arrivée. Même ses amis n__'__étaient pas venus le voir et sincèrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait besoin d__'__être seul. Des yeux gris terrifiés continuaient à le fixer quand il baissait les paupières, des suppliques se répétaient dans le silence. Il savait qu__'__il le méritait. Cette culpabilité, ce mal-être. Il le méritait. Il le savait._

_Qu__'__allait donc dire son père s__'__il savait? S__'__il savait que son fils se morfondait parce qu__'__il avait tué un moldu? C__'__était pitoyable._

_Des éclats de voix le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Elles se rapprochaient. Draco se redressa, ayant reconnu la voix de son pire ennemi__…__ enfin, plus tellement ennemi maintenant qu__'__il était sous sa protection._

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Hurlait une voix que Draco déduisit comme celle du rouquin._

_- Ron! Protesta la voix de Miss-je-sais-tout. Arrête!_

_- Hermione! Il ne peut pas! Tu le sais très bien! Il est l__'__ennemi! Même si Snape l__'__a ramené en nous disant qu__'__il était souffrant, rien ne prouve qu__'__il a vraiment quitté l__'__ennemi!_

_- Je n__'__ai rien dit! Bordel, Ron, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? Je ne suis pas désespéré comme tu voudrais le croire!_

_- Harry, soupira l__'__autre. Ton regard, tes réactions dès qu__'__on parle de lui. Tous ces petits trucs qu__'__un meilleur ami peut voir. Il faut que tu t__'__éloignes! Ou qu__'__il s__'__éloigne. Ce n__'__est pas sain._

_Il y eut un soupire. Des pas. Puis plus rien._

_Draco se demanda si on avait parlé de lui, ou était-ce de quelqu__'__un d__'__autre? Si le trio d__'__or commençait à se disputer, c__'__est que les choses se passaient mal pour leur camp._

_Il retourna s__'__asseoir sur son lit. Des suppliques et un regard gris l__'__accompagnèrent jusque dans le sommeil._

* * *

- Préparer cette potion contre les furoncles nécessite beaucoup de minutie et de patience. Vous avez les données dans le livre, les précisions sont sur le tableau. Vous avez deux heures, jeunes gens.

Severus Snape faisait cours aux premières année de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Une classe calme en soi, très perdue dans les ingrédients, très maladroite aussi. Ce n'était pas comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui se faisaient la guerre à chaque moment, s'insultant et faisant exploser leur chaudron.

Il soupira en se rappelant les cours de première année de Gabriel. Il était devenu un jeune homme calme et froid, très poli et manipulateur. Mais… au début. Merlin, il s'était demandé tellement de fois comment ce jeune homme pouvait se trouver dans SA maison, alors qu'il était turbulent et bruyant au possible. Une tête brûlée qui le faisait tourner en bourrique, lui comme tous ses professeurs du fait de son intelligence et de sa force magique. Un Potter. Il n'y avait que ça à dire. Un James Potter en miniature qui ressemblait à son filleul. Bien sûre, Draco avait soupiré, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, promettant qu'il parlerait au garnement. Harry, lui, s'était bien roulé sur le sol, de rire, pendant que le professeur de potion se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas sortir sa baguette.

Une explosion en face de lui le fit sursauter. Des cris apeurés le firent grimacer. Qui était l'idiot qui avait fait exploser son chaudron? Le dernier qui avait fait ça pour une potion aussi simple était… Londubat. C'était il y a des années…

- Excusez-moi professeur, fit le jeune Serdaigle avec une grimace. J'ai du mal dosé quelque chose.

- Monsieur Potter-Malefoy? Fit Snape, réellement surpris. Étiez-vous à ce point distrait? Je suis déçu, cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle. Venez me voir à la fin du cours.

Le garçon hocha de la tête, grimaçant toujours. Il n'avait pas réussi, comment allait-il s'expliquer?

- Ethan, soupira Snape en s'installant à son bureau. Y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu ais raté une potion aussi simple? Je suis très surpris.

- J'étais dans mes pensées, fit le Serdaigle évasivement. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Le professeur de potions le regarda suspicieusement mais ne dit rien. D'un hochement de la tête, il le congédia.

Ethan sortit de la salle de classe et s'assura que la porte était bien fermée. Il soupira et au moment où il allait s'adosser au mur, crut frôler la crise cardiaque. En effet, on l'avait agrippé plutôt violemment par le col et on le traînait, tirant sur son cou.

- Alors tu as réussi? Demanda un de ses agresseurs.

- Gnheur!

- Je crois qu'on l'étrangle, Liam, l'informa son jumeau.

- Ah oui peut-être, rit Liam en s'arrêtant de marcher. Je voulais faire comme dans les films moldus.

- Vous êtes fous! Crachota Ethan en se massant le cou.

- Fallait t'éloigner! Se défendit Liam avec un grand sourire, les mains levées. Alors? Ça a donné quoi?

- Il m'a juste demandé si j'allais bien, grogna Ethan, rancunier.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron.

- C'était vraiment impressionnant, fit une voix traînante derrière les garçons. Ethan Potter-Malefoy, le Serdaigle, le garçon le plus intelligent de notre année, qui fait exploser une potion pourtant si simple à confectionner!

Ethan grogna.

- Que me veux-tu, Parkinson.

Le garçon de onze ans s'approcha, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Te féliciter mon petit Ethan! Si tu savais comme je me suis retenu de rire devant la tête de Grand père Sev!

Les jumeaux saluèrent le Serdaigle avec tapes dans le dos et rires. Sans s'en rendre compte, il leur avait manqué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez? Rit Peter. On dirait qu'on s'est pas vu depuis des mois!

Les Potter-Malefoy se lancèrent un regard et plaisantèrent avec le jeune orphelin.

* * *

_Draco sentit durement le mur dans son dos. Il ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur et lança un regard meurtrier au garçon plus grand que lui qui l__'__avait plaqué dans un coin du couloir._

_- Un problème, Weasley? Grinça le blond en tentant de se redresser._

_- Ne t__'__avise pas de t__'__approcher d__'__Harry, le menaça le roux. Je sais que tu veux le manipuler, tu n__'__es pas quelqu__'__un de confiance._

_- Qu__'__est-ce que c__'__est beau l__'__amitié entre sauvages, ricana Draco. Mais je te rassure, je ne vois pas l__'__intérêt de le manipuler. Je suis coincé ici, tout comme vous je pense._

_Avant qu__'__il ne put répliquer, la voix de sa mère résonna dans toute la maison, annonçant le dîner._

_Ron lança un dernier regard au blond avant de partir, entendant déjà les portes s__'__ouvrir dans le couloir._

_- Malefoy?_

_L__'__interpellé se retourna et fit face au Survivant. Ce dernier semblait surpris de le voir dans le couloir, ce qui, en un sens, était normal. Après tout, depuis qu__'__il était arrivé dans le QG présumé de l__'__Ordre du Phoenix, il n__'__était pas sorti de sa chambre. Et cela devait bien faire une semaine qu__'__il n__'__avait rien vu d__'__autre que le plafond gris et poussiéreux, et la pénombre qui l__'__environnait._

_Il resta silencieux, fuyant le regard du brun. Étrangement, dès qu__'__il regardait les iris verts, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et n__'__avait qu__'__une envie, le faire sien. Bon, il était bi. Il n__'__avait donc pas de problème avec le même sexe. Mais c__'__était Potter quand même! Son ennemi, celui qu__'__il avait insulté, maudit, frappé pendant presque sept années! Mais il devait l__'__avouer. Harry Potter lui faisait battre le cœur et il avait envie de lui. C__'__était devenu une obsession depuis l__'__autre soir. Il y a quelques mois._

_Il sentit un courant d__'__air et une odeur de rose mêlée à de l__'__orange et quelque chose d__'__indescriptible._

_Les battements de son cœur s__'__accéléra. C__'__était__…__ agréable. Envoutant. Ça lui manquait déjà. En se tournant vers les escaliers, il vit Harry descendre précipitamment les étages. Était-ce de lui?_

* * *

Une explosion. Des cris, des fioles cassées. Par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait?

- Désolé! S'écria Ethan, le visage tout noir. Je crois que j'ai échangé la poudre de mandragore avec la poudre de croc de serpent!

- Mais tu es malade! L'insulta son voisin de palier. Tu veux tous nous tuer?

- J'aurais mis autre chose si je voulais te faire exploser, Peter Parkinson, grinça Ethan.

- Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, coupa Snape, soupirant intérieurement. C'est la troisième fois en une semaine. Je vois que les points en moins ne vous fait aucun effet, alors une heure de colle demain soir. Et vous me rédigerez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les effets de la poudre de mandragore et trente centimètres de parchemin sur la poudre de croc de serpent. Pour demain soir.

Ethan soupira, une grimace dépitée. Il allait récurer des chaudrons. Encore.

Le soir venu, il arriva devant la porte de la classe à l'heure, son parchemin en main. Tout était entre ses mains, et trouvait cela ridicule. Pour une information, il devait se faire coller. Gabriel et les autres allaient le payer. Et la note sera salée.

- Entrez, fit une voix derrière la porte.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta. Cette situation lui rappela les moments passés dans le passé. Les soirs quand il allait voir le professeur de Potion pour ses heures de colle.

Comme il y a deux semaines, lors d'une de ses heures de colle, Snape était assis à son bureau, sans un regard pour lui, barrant, écrivant, corrigeant ses copies.

- Tu me récureras les chaudrons, lui annonça Snape sans lever les yeux de sa copie. Quand ça sera finit, tu pourras partir. Ah, et dépose moi ton devoir sur la table.

Ethan s'exécuta, enlevant sa robe de sorcier pour plus de liberté de mouvements. La soirée se déroula ainsi, dans le silence, seulement briser parfois par le grattage de plume sur un parchemin, le frottement du chiffon dans les chaudrons.

- Papa, il devait faire ça aussi quand il était jeune? Demanda le Serdaigle, faisant sursauter le plus vieux.

- Pardon?

- Papa, répéta Ethan, il était souvent collé avec toi non? Il faisait la même chose que je faisais?

- Oh ça oui, ricana Snape en retirant ses lunettes. À la fin de sa scolarité, les chaudrons brillaient presque.

- Il a dû passer beaucoup d'heures de colle avec toi, sourit le plus jeune. Un peu comme moi.

Le silence lui répondit. Il se retourna donc et vit le regard inquisiteur de son grand père.

- Oui? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme avec un sourire mutin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ethan, soupira le professeur.

- Tu sais ce que je sais, lui dit très sérieusement le garçon. Tu sais très bien de quoi on parlait l'autre soir et tu nous as viré. Tu as dû comprendre que c'était maintenant, à cette époque, qu'on a été envoyé dans le passé et qu'on est revenu.

- Je lui avais dit à ce vieux barbu qu'il fallait vous effacer la mémoire, grommela le directeur des Serpentards en s'adossant au fauteuil.

- Il ne l'a pas fait, intervint Ethan. Et je pense que si Dumbledore a fait ça, c'était pour qu'on puisse rappeler aux autres notre présence dans leur passé, et le rôle qu'on y a joué, mais aussi parce qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé, mais modifier le futur.

- Que veux-tu? Répéta Snape en soupirant.

- Aide nous à enlever le sort d'oubli à nos parents, et à leur entourage, déclara le plus jeune. Ils ont le droit de connaître un passage de leur passé.

- Mais as-tu pensé aux conséquences? Demanda brusquement le professeur. Si la femme de Londubat découvre que vous êtes les responsables de sa séparation avec votre père? Que vos pères étaient déjà en couple mais qu'ils l'ont oublié? Penses-tu qu'ils accepteront ce fait? Qu'ils ont perdu plusieurs mois, voir années avant de se remettre ensemble?

- Pansy, murmura le garçon, en comprenant.

- Elle est morte en sauvant Eli, acquiesça Snape. Et à ta tête, je suppose que vous l'avez dit à Draco. Et qu'il l'a oublié.

Ethan hocha de la tête, tout pâle. Il devait en parler à ses frères et sœur.

- Ethan, continua son grand père, ils ne doivent pas le découvrir. Tu le comprends ça? Si Draco savait pour Pansy, il s'en voudrait encore plus. S'il s'était rappelé de votre présence dans le passé, il aurait pu sauver Mademoiselle Parkinson, il aurait pu garantir une famille à Peter. Imagines-tu le choc que ton père aurait s'il se rappelait de tout cela? Se pardonnerait-il?

Il savait qu'il exagérait, qu'il faisait culpabiliser son petit fils. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour que ce dernier, ainsi que le reste de la fratrie, oublie cette idée. Leur présence dans le passé avait provoqué beaucoup de chamboulement. Et si les principaux intéressés étaient au courant, le choc serait trop dur. Voir traumatisant. Et il savait aussi qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Après tout, il savait pour les Potter-Malefoy depuis le début. Il aurait pu intervenir dans divers cas. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Si Draco apprenait son implication dans sa perte de mémoire, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Il congédia finalement Ethan qui était blanc comme un linge, et se retrouva seul. Il remarqua avec surprise que la présence de ce garçon aux cheveux châtains lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années.

* * *

_Des éclats de voix venaient du rez-de-chaussée, et aux sons des voix, c__'__était plutôt violent._

_Draco Malefoy était assis dans son lit, ses amis à ses cotés. Depuis qu__'__il était sorti de sa chambre, les autres s__'__étaient rapprochés de lui, seuls contre tous. Après tout, ils étaient les parias, l__'__ennemi qui avait décampé des forces du mal._

_- Ils devraient arrêter de se foutre sur la tête, soupira Pansy en tenant fermement un coussin dans ses bras. On ne voit pas comment ils vont faire pour ramener la paix s__'__ils continuent comme ça._

_Draco s__'__était relevé entre temps, ayant entraperçut son nom dans la foulée de cris._

_Il ouvrit un peu la porte et les voix se firent plus fortes, plus claires._

_- Comment peux-tu la laisser partir comme ça? Hurlait la voix de Weasley. Je croyais que tu l__'__aimais, ma petite sœur!_

_- Ron! Supplia une voix qui devait être celle de Granger. Arrête! C__'__est son choix! Et Ginny est plus heureuse avec Neville!_

_- Tu ne comprends pas! S__'__exclama Ron, furieux. Depuis que Malefoy est là, rien ne va plus! Harry, tu ne prêtes plus attention à Ginny depuis qu__'__il est là! Tu l__'__as délaissé! Elle en a eu marre de se faire ignorer de la sorte par son petit ami! Neville quoi! C__'__est notre ami mais quand même! Je suis sûr qu__'__elle te testait et qu__'__elle a dû être déçue de voir ton comportement!_

_- Ron, s__'__énervait Harry, Ginny est grande, elle fait ce qu__'__elle veut. Si elle voit qu__'__elle n__'__est pas heureuse avec moi, soit, qu__'__elle trouve quelqu__'__un d__'__autre! Tu continues à insister alors que tu sais très bien qu__'__entre nous, ça ne va plus depuis plusieurs mois! Et Malefoy n__'__y est pour rien!_

_- Regarde! Tu prends sa défense! S__'__écria Ron. Hermione! Tu as vu? Il prend sa défense! Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il t__'__a fait? Il faut l__'__éloigner. Le jeter dehors s__'__il le faut! Harry, tu vois que tu n__'__es plus toi-même!_

_- Vous faites bien du bruit! S__'__exclamèrent deux voix identiques. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous?_

_- Fred, Georges, saluèrent le trio._

_- Alors? Tout ce raffut?_

_- Ginny a quitté Harry pour Neville, répondit calmement Hermione. Et Ronald n__'__arrive pas à l__'__accepter._

_- Notre petite sœur t__'__a abandonné? Demanda l__'__un des jumeaux._

_- C__'__est pas très gentil ça, fit l__'__autre. Mais peut-être que tu n__'__es pas intéressant au lit?_

_Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire face aux mines horrifiés, gênés et rougissantes de leurs cadets. Rire qui fut de courte duré lorsqu__'__ils aperçurent qu__'__on les écoutait, et pas très discrètement._

_Le trio les imita et Ron grogna pendant qu__'__Harry prenait une jolie couleur rouge._

_- Malefoy, salua Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_- Granger, répondit Malefoy. Je vois qu__'__on s__'__amuse beaucoup ici. Je vais vous laisser._

_Et il partit avant même qu__'__Harry ne puisse intervenir._

* * *

Un silence de mort accueillit les paroles d'Ethan. Que faire? Snape avait raison. Mais en même temps, leurs pères avaient le droit de savoir…

- On pourrait juste briser le sort d'amnésie pour Papa et Père, suggéra Liam. Comme ça, tante Ginny n'essaiera pas de nous tuer?

- Oui mais avec quelle preuve? Soupira Gabriel. Pour briser un sort aussi puissant, il faut quelque chose de concret qui pourrait faire revenir des souvenirs! Et on a rien rapporté.

- Alors on abandonne? Demanda Eli, doucement. C'est les vacances dans deux jours. On va tous rentrer à la maison. C'est peut-être mieux de laisser cette histoire pour le moment? Profitons juste d'être rentré sains et sauf et d'avoir nos pères pour nous?

Ses frères hochèrent de la tête, la mine sombre. De toute manière, leurs pères les prenaient déjà pour des fous depuis leur retour. Autant arrêter…

Les deux derniers jours de cours passèrent rapidement et les valises se remplirent. Le trajet en Poudlard express fut joyeux comme toujours, Peter prit un portoloin pour retrouver Blaise Zabini, son parrain, et Théodore Nott, en Europe de l'Est, les séparations entre Rose et Gabriel, furent déchirantes et les rires moqueurs ou attendris se faisaient entendre tout autour d'eux sur le quai 9 ¾. Draco dut presque menacer son fils aîné pour qu'il s'éloigne de sa petite amie pendant qu'Harry souriait indulgemment et saluait Ron et Hermione avant de suivre sa propre famille vers la voiture.

- Est-ce que vous voulez partir quelque part, les enfants? Demanda Harry qui conduisait. Pendant les vacances, s'entend.

- On voudrait rester à la maison, annonça Gabriel au nom de tous. Ça fait longtemps alors on voudrait profiter un peu.

- On fêtera Pâques avec tout le monde alors, sourit le brun. Il faudra appeler Blaise et Théo par contre. Ils sont tellement loin maintenant qu'on ne les voit plus! Même Peter a dû prendre un portoloin pour les rejoindre, et seul!

- Tu sais bien que c'est à cause de leur travail, soupira Draco, exaspéré. Tous les deux sont médicomages sans frontières.

Les discussions allèrent bon train, les rires, les cris, les protestations, les critiques. Le trajet sembla plus court et c'est avec joie que les enfants Potter-Malefoy retrouvèrent leur grande maison.

- Messieurs, mademoiselle Potter-Malefoy, bégaya Dobby en les accueillant sur le perron. Quel bonheur de vous revoir!

- Dobby! S'écrièrent les jumeaux en l'attrapant. Ça fait super longtemps! Comment ça va, hein?

L'elfe de maison sembla plus que surpris par le comportement si joyeux de ses maîtres et le leur rendit avec force révérence.

- Les enfants, grommela Draco en sortant les valises du coffre. Prenez vos bagages au lieu de harceler Dobby!

Les jeunes Potter-Malefoy s'exécutèrent en riant. Mais Dobby les firent disparaître en entrant dans le hall. Chaque valise retournant dans chaque chambre.

Toute la famille se changea, se débarbouillant après leur voyage de retour.

Le repas fut simple mais animé, les jumeaux faisant rire la famille par leurs bêtises tout comme les disputes puériles entre Ethan et Gabriel.

L'après-midi se passa dans le rangement, Harry insistant pour que Dobby n'ait pas autant de travail dès le début et occupant ainsi les mains de ses enfants.

Les enfants Potter-Malefoy insistèrent pour faire les courses, prétextant l'envie de se dégourdirent les jambes. Leurs pères n'insistèrent pas, trop heureux d'avoir un peu de temps pour eux.

Quant à Dobby, il s'occupait du linge sale, chantonnant, faux, mais avec bonheur. Ses maîtres étaient revenus, il allait leur préparer à manger tous les jours et les servir avec bonheur.

Mais quand il choisit de laver un pantalon qu'il avait jugé sale dans la valise de Monsieur Gabriel, il sentit un froissement dans une des poches. Curieux, il se sécha les mains et sortit un bout de parchemin. C'était l'écriture de Monsieur Harry Potter-Malefoy. Mais on voyait le nom de Monsieur Draco Potter-Malefoy! Que faire?

* * *

_Besoin de s__'__éloigner, besoin de rester éloigner, besoin de se contrôler, besoin que cela cesse, besoin que la paix revienne._

_Draco n__'__en pouvait plus. Il était sorti de sa léthargie depuis quelques jours et déjà, il n__'__avait qu__'__une envie, se faire le Survivant, l__'__Espoir du monde Sorcier. Les regards qu__'__il réussissait à capter du brun était souvent emprunt de luxure, d__'__autre fois, d__'__envie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Personne ne semblait remarquer ces œillades. À part peut-être la belette et encore__…_

_Il se dit que même s__'__il était un réfugié, on le jetterait dehors s__'__il faisait quelque chose à leur héro._

_Il soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose. Rester toute la journée dans cette endroit miteux n__'__allait pas l__'__aider à contrôler ses pulsions. Alors il demanda de l__'__aide à Snape, lorsque ce dernier vint au QG._

_- Tu veux t__'__éloigner? Répéta Snape, incrédule._

_- Ou ne serait-ce qu__'__aider, tenta Draco. Faire quelque chose pour que cette guerre s__'__arrête. Severus, j__'__en ai besoin. Je dois faire quelque chose._

_Snape le regarda un moment, silencieux. Il semblait chercher la petite bête, la raison de ce soudain comportement. Mais Draco lui lançait un regard fier, sûr de lui. Il soupira et promit qu__'__il ferait quelque chose. Il demanderait aux membres de l__'__Ordre du Phénix._

_Lorsqu__'__il sortit de la chambre, Draco s__'__assit sur le lit._

_Il savait que sa demande comportait un certain danger. De passif, il allait devenir actif dans la guerre. Il en subirait les conséquences. C__'__était ça, ou culpabiliser sur la mort de ce moldu, de cette famille détruite. Il avait besoin de changer d__'__air, et s__'__éloigner._

_Un bruit le fit relever brusquement la tête. Et son sang se figea. Harry Potter se trouvait dos à la porte, lui bloquant toutes issues de sortie, le regardant avec__…__ fureur?_

_- Alors comme ça, tu veux partir, siffla le brun._

_Draco garda le silence, trop stupéfait de voir cette colère injustifiée s__'__abattre sur lui._

_- C__'__est quoi ton problème, Malefoy, continua Harry. Tu es bien ici, non? Rien à faire, hors du danger, protéger par l__'__Ordre du Phénix. Alors pourquoi tu veux partir, hein? Ton passé de Mangemort te manque? Tu veux y retourner?_

_Draco se leva, tout aussi énervé._

_- J__'__ai besoin de faire quelque chose, cria le blond, tremblant. Je veux que cette guerre s__'__arrête, tu comprends? J__'__en ai marre de rester là à ne rien faire, à te voir me reluquer! Tu crois que je ne t__'__ai pas vu, hein? Ces regards que tu me lances, tu penses que ton ami la belette va me laisser en vie s__'__il voit ça? Je préfère m__'__éloigner que subir des moqueries. J__'__ai beau être un Serpentard, je veux que cela cesse!_

_Harry le regardait, rougissant à vue d__'__œil. Ah, il ne s__'__était pas trompé, le Survivant le regardait bien__…_

_- Tu pourrais rester là, grogna finalement le brun en contemplant ses pieds._

_- Potter, ricana Draco, ne sois pas ridicule. Je n__'__ai rien à faire ici. Et toi, comme moi, le savons._

_Le silence s__'__installa, lourd. Les deux protagonistes étaient mal à l__'__aise._

_- Nous allons parler de ton cas ce soir, annonça Harry en soupirant. Je vais en parler aux autres, ils m__'__écouteront plus que Snape._

_Le blond hocha de la tête en réponse, fixant le plancher poussiéreux. Mais la releva lentement, se demandant pourquoi le Gryffondor ne partait pas et il le regretta._

_Les yeux verts le fixaient intensément, les dents malmenaient les lèvres roses et pleines. Et Draco frissonna. Il voulait ses lèvres. Merlin, il les voulait._

_Harry dut entendre sa prière silencieuse car il s__'__approcha, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal blessé, et s__'__installa entre les jambes du blond, le visage à deux centimètres à peine du sien._

_Le brun sembla chercher un quelconque signe d__'__assentiment et supposa que le souffle court et les yeux dilatés sur ses lèvres devaient être un accord. Il réduisit l__'__espace entre eux et toucha enfin les deux bouts de chairs qui l__'__appelaient depuis plusieurs semaines. _

_Le baiser fut maladroit mais doux, un instant partagé qu__'__eux-seuls connaitraient. Quelques secondes volées au temps, quelques secondes à s__'__aimer._

_Harry brisa l__'__étreinte et regarda Draco__…__ tendrement. Le jeune homme frissonna sous ce regard. Merlin, était-il possible de voir tous ces sentiments dans des yeux? _

_- Joyeux noël, souffla le brun en le contemplant._

_Malefoy sursauta et écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Déjà? Mais il n__'__était qu__'__en début de mois__…__ ou peut-être pas, il avait perdu toute notion du temps..._

_- Reste, murmura Harry, sa voix présentant des notes de supplique, ses mains chaudes maintenant son visage. Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi._

_Mais Draco secoua la tête. Machinalement. C__'__était trop soudain, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça. Il voulait bouger, changer le futur, stopper cette guerre, ne plus avoir peur. S__'__il restait, il savait que cela ne changerait rien, même si Potter restait près de lui, la peur de le perdre pendant une bataille lui serait insupportable. Alors il secoua la tête, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vigoureusement. Il ferma les yeux, évitant ainsi le regard empli de peine puis de colère qui lui était adressé. Il les garda fermer même quand la porte claqua et que des pas brusques se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers._

_Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne serait plus seul étant donné que Potter semblait partager son obsession de lui, Potter et lui seraient ainsi sur un pied d__'__égalité dans la guerre, il aurait sa part de travail dans ce monde fait de peur et de trouble._

_Mais il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues._

* * *

Harry avait estimé le retour de ses enfants à une heure environ. Alors il profita de son mari pendant trois bon quart d'heure. Cela faisait un petit moment et il avait été heureux de cet instant d'intimité. Et pendant qu e Draco prenait sa douche, lui était descendu chercher à boire.

Alors qu'il se versait du jus de citrouille, il entendit du bruit dans la buanderie. Étonné, il s'approcha. Le bruit d'un choc répété le fit froncer les sourcils mais les sanglots étouffés lui fit comprendre que Dobby était dedans. Et qu'il semblait se punir. Il ouvrit donc brusquement la porte et ses pensées se confirmèrent. Dobby se cognait la tête contre le mur, sanglotant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cette scène lui rappela les châtiments qu'il s'infligeait après avoir quitté la famille Malefoy.

- Dobby, dit doucement Harry en s'avançant. Que se passe-t-il?

L'elfe de maison se frappa encore une fois la tête contre le mur avant de se retourner lentement, les épaules secoués de ses émotions.

- Monsieur Harry Potter-Malefoy, bégaya l'elfe. Dobby est ignoble! Il a lu un mot que Monsieur Harry Potter-Malefoy adressait à Monsieur Draco Potter-Malefoy. Dobby a osé violer votre intimité! Dobby va se punir encore plus fort!

Et il fonça vers le mur, de la force de ses petites jambes. Mais au lieu de sentir le choc sur sa tête, des bras l'étreignirent, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire encore plus de mal.

- Dobby, souffla Harry en le faisant se retourner. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Calme toi veux-tu?

- Dobby, renifla l'elfe de maison, a trouvé ce papier dans un pantalon de Monsieur Gabriel Potter-Malefoy. Et Dobby a reconnu l'écriture de Monsieur Harry Potter-Malefoy. Et Dobby a été ignoble! Il a lut ce que monsieur Harry Potter-Malefoy écrivait à Monsieur Draco Potter-Malefoy!

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La feuille qu'il lui avait tendu lui était inconnu. Pourtant, c'était bien son écriture. Et le parchemin lui montrait bien que c'était plutôt récent…

**_Draco Malefoy tu as le teint aussi pâle que du papier calque et comme tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tant mieux._**

Une douleur dans sa tête le fit grimacer et il s'installa sur le canapé. Cette phrase lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

_- Accio liste de Harry Potter!_  
_Harry sursauta quand une feuille pliée en quatre sortie de sa poche arrière et atterrit dans les mains trop curieuse des jumeaux. Il essaya de l'arracher des mains de Liam mais il avait oublié que ce dernier avait les mêmes réflexes d'attrapeur que lui alors il ne réussit pas son entreprise._  
_- Rhonds leuh moi! S'écria Harry la bouche pleine, totalement paniqué._  
_- On est en famille, le rassura Liam en dépliant rapidement la feuille en s'éloignant de son père fou. Promis je me moquerais pas de t… Bwahahahaha!_  
_Liam s'était plié de rire au milieu de la Grande Salle, la feuille pendant lâchement dans sa main. Sinclair, tout curieux s'approcha aussi, son frère lui tendit la feuille alors qu'il se roulait au sol et Sinclair le rejoignit rapidement._  
_- Papa! S'écria Eli outrée en lisant la feuille derrière le dos d'un Gabriel secoué de rires silencieux. On t'a demandé de trouver des insinuations à faire! Et donc des choses qui font réagir POSITIVEMENT. Ce que tu as écrit là, c'est carrément une déclaration de guerre!_

_**Draco Malefoy tu as le crâne coincé dans un casque de gel et de cheveux jaunes clairs**_

Son cœur battait la chamade pendant que des images floues menaçaient son cerveau.

_Il attrapa la tête de Malefoy, le plaçant bien droit devant lui, et l'embrassa._  
_La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était ce doux parfum qu'il ne sentait que dans ses rêves. Ce mélange de poivre, de melon et d'il ne savait pas quoi qui lui faisait battre le cœur à toute vitesse. La deuxième chose, c'est que les lèvres de Malefoy étaient, contre toute attente, douces. _  
_Le blond, contre lui était raide comme un piquet. Il supposa que c'était normal, après tout, on l'embrassait contre son grès, et Merlin seul savait que Draco Malefoy ne se faisait pas embrasser contre son grès!_  
_- Doux Merlin!_  
_- Ferme-là Sarah!_  
_Harry et Draco sursautèrent et Harry s'éloigna. Draco le fixait, les yeux dilatés, grands ouverts, aussi désemparé que lui. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait? Ne faisant pas attention au petit groupe de Serpentards qui les fixait, choqué, ni à son statut de Prince froid, il s'enfuit._  
_Et contre toute attente, Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Il avait aimé. Et il en voulait encore…_

_**Draco Malefoy tu as des yeux aussi gris qu'un caleçon blanc usé jusqu'à la corde.**_

Son souffle s'était fait saccader sous la douleur dans sa tête. Quelque chose essayait de se libérer.

_- Ce n'est pas guimauve Papa! Rit Eli en suivant tant bien que mal son père. Ça ne se voit pas mais Père a un cœur fondant. Un petit compliment sincère et il se ramollit. Ce n'est un bloc de glace que de l'extérieur! _  
_- Mais de là à m'avoir dictée un truc aussi niais! Se plaignit Harry en entrant dans sa salle commune._  
_- Tu vas pas me dire que ce que je t'ai fait dictée était faux, demanda Eli en reprenant sa voix Malefoyenne._  
_- Non! Enfin… si, je, rho j'en sais rien!_  
_- Vous parlez de la lettre que Papa a écrit à Père? Demanda Gabriel, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil._  
_- Oui! Papa veut pas croire que cette lettre va faire réagir Père! Protesta Eli._  
_- Oh mais si il va réagir! Soupira Harry. Dès demain, il va me foutre un poing dans la figure et me dire de ne pas le rapprocher!_

_**Draco Malefoy tu sais pas sourire**_

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux vers émeraudes sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il avait envie de vomir pendant que des voix d'un autre temps lui vrillaient les oreilles.

_- Harry, pourquoi souris-tu? Demanda Ginny alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux vers le château._  
_- Oh pour rien, répondit légèrement Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Mais mettre hors de lui Malefoy est très amusant, tu ne trouves pas?_

_- Harry, Monsieur Malefoy, commença Dumbledore, d'un air plus que tranquille._  
_Harry vit distinctement cinq élèves qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les couloirs, deux de Serpentards, deux de Gryffondors et un de Serdaigle. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il vit que la seule jeune fille de Serpentard tenait les deux jumeaux Gryffondors dans ses bras pendant que le plus âgé, un Serpentard également, tenait sur ses genoux le petit Serdaigle._  
_- Messieurs, fermez la porte, nous avons des choses à nous dire. Et s'il vous plait Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous._

_**Draco Malefoy tu as des regards qui font peur et nous donne l'impression qu'on est des sous merdes**_

Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge pendant qu'une scène surréaliste de sa vie de déroulait sous ses paupières.

_- Comment vous êtes… euh… nés? Continua tout de même Harry. Si, et je dis bien SI, Malfoy et moi, on se marie, comment on a fait pour vous avoir? On est tous les deux des hommes._  
_- Et alors? Demanda un des jumeaux._  
_- Alors c'est impossible, pour avoir un enfant, il faut au moins une femme et…_  
_- Non Harry, le contredit Hermione, il existe des moyens pour un couple homosexuel d'avoir des enfants sans passer par l'adoption, comme chez les moldus. _  
_Il faut une potion spéciale, avec des ingrédient plutôt rares. Et seul un bon potionniste peu le faire._  
_- Pour être bon, grand père Sev est le meilleur! Leur apprit l'autre jumeau._  
_Harry blêmit. Celui qui le détestait? Cet homme aux cheveux aussi gras qu'étaient noir ses vêtements? _  
_- Vous voulez parler de Snape? Hésita-t-il._  
_- Oui, grand père Sev, répéta le jumeau._

_**Draco Malefoy ta bouche serait remplie d'acide que ça ne changerait rien à ce que tu nous craches.**_

Harry se maintint la poitrine, alors que l'air se faisait rare et que ses mains devenaient froides, glaciales.

_Les jumeaux hurlaient à tout va, totalement paniqués, fait très rare, alors que le plus jeune des Potter-Malefoy hurlait aussi, mais de rire, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, injuriant et sortant des paroles salaces à qui voulait l'entendre._  
_- Eli! S'écria celui que Harry supposa être Liam. Un débile de Serdaigle a fait boire du café mélangé à du lait au miel à Ethan! Faut se protéger!_  
_Harry vit le visage de sa fille se décomposée. Il aurait pu en rire s'il n'était pas inquiet du comportement du plus jeune et n'avait pas reçu une tranche de pain dans la tête._  
_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Gabriel en regardant son petit frère surexcité qui courrait sur la table des Serdaigles en shootant dans tout ce qu'il trouvait._  
_- C'est ma faute, trembla un Serdaigle à côté d'eux. Il avait l'air très fatigué, alors je lui ai proposé un peu de café. Il a dit qu'il en avait pas le droit parce qu'il était trop jeune et que ses parents le lui avaient interdit. Je lui ai dit que ses pères n'étaient pas là et que je pouvais atténué l'amertume du café avec un peu de lait et du miel._  
_- Imbécile! s'écria Sinclair. Ethan réagit très mal à ces trois éléments!_  
_- Je vais m'en occuper, grommela Gabriel en sortant sa baguette dans le but d'immobiliser son frère._  
_Le sort d'immobilisation se dirigea vers Ethan. Mais ce dernier, ayant gardé un œil sur ses frères et sœur pendant ses bêtises, para le sort d'un Protego puissant._

_**Draco Malefoy tu as un balai dans le cul et ne veux pas l'en faire sortir**_

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage, pendant que Dobby allait lui chercher un mouchoir et de l'eau.

_- Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous? Se plaignit Liam, faussement enfantin._  
_- Liam, c'est la table des Serpentards! Protesta Harry, totalement ahuri._  
_- Et alors? Nous aussi on est à Gryffondor! Mais on mange bien là, argumenta Sinclair en le retenant par un pan de sa robe._  
_- Vous, c'est différent, soupira Harry en essayant de se libérer de la poigne du jumeau._  
_- Papa, s'il te plaît!_  
_C'était Ethan. Il était arrivé derrière Harry et faisait des yeux larmoyants._  
_- Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est là et je veux un repas en famille, continua Ethan en retenant ses larmes. Même si vous êtes tous les deux des adolescents, je me sentirais mieux…_  
_Comment résister à des larmes? Ce n'était pas Harry qui y arriverait. Il était à deux doigts d'accepter quand une main le tira par le col. Et vu la force, la personne devait être soit très forte, soit très furieuse!_  
_- Vous aller lui foutre la paix? Cria une Ginny rouge de colère et de rancune. Il ne veut pas manger avec vous et vous continuez à insister en le manipulant! Vous n'avez pas honte?_  
_- Ginny, c'est bon, la calma le Survivant en retenant une grimace de douleur. De toute façon, j'y pensais déjà depuis un moment._  
_- Mais ils te manipulent Harry! Protesta Ginny, une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux. Comment peux-tu croire que tu finiras avec ce futur Mangemort?!_

**_Draco Malefoy ta voix est aussi froide qu'un iceberg et même une écharpe ou un sort pour se réchauffer n'y résoudrait rien._**

Il sentit à peine la main de l'elfe de maison sur son dos, tentant de le calmer. Ses yeux étaient voilés, spectatrices d'un passé dont il ne se souvenait pas.

_- On baisse les bras si vite que ça? C'est pas très digne du sang Potter, je trouve!_  
_Les cinq Potter-Malefoy sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix qu'ils connaissaient bien._  
_Mais… il n'y avait personne._  
_- Papa, cape d'invisibilité! Protestèrent les jumeaux en tâtonnant la zone où ils pensaient trouver leur père._  
_Un ricanement sur leur gauche les firent réagir et ils sautèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le son de la voix mais… toujours rien._  
_Le jeu continua quelques minutes, faisant retrouver le sourire à tous les Potter-Malefoy qui regardaient les jumeaux sauter et courir pour arracher la cape d'invisibilité de leur père. Un rire, suivit d'un autre lorsque Harry fut enfin découvert, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumer, grommelant que les jumeaux étaient vraiment des sales gosses._  
_Les enfants étaient étonnés de la présence de Harry Potter en ces lieux mais ils ne le questionnèrent pas dessus, sachant que la magie du moment disparaîtrait de suite s'ils le faisaient._  
_- C'est là que vous vous retrouvez pour les réunions familiales? Demanda Harry en s'installant sur un pouf qu'il avait demandé à la Salle sur Demande._

_**Draco Malefoy tu es tellement fin que tu en parais squelettique.**_

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, répandant en lui un flot de souvenirs pourtant effacé, protégé depuis des années.

_Il marcha pendant un moment, se dirigeant inexorablement vers les cachots, avec une boîte miniaturisée des meilleurs chocolats sorcier d'Angleterre. Il sursauta malgré tout quand il vit Snape sortir de ses appartements dans une envolée de cape qu'il savait si bien faire. Ce n'était surement pas pour faire un jogging qu'il s'était levé si tôt, pensa Harry en lui tirant la langue. Il continua son chemin et dépassa la porte secrète d'entrer de la salle commune des Serpentards puis s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau. Il murmura quelques mots en Fourchelangue et entra sans bruit dans la chambre du blond._  
_C'était presque trop facile, grimaça Harry. Mais si même ce geste avait été compliqué, qu'aurait été le monde? Il se fit le plus silencieux possible, tâtonnant le sol de ses pieds, les mains en avant tellement il faisait noir dans cette chambre!_  
_Il parvint sans dégât à la table de chevet du blond et sourit tendrement en voyant la touffe de cheveux fins sortir de dessous les couvertures. Il se retint de les toucher, écoutant la respiration profonde et calme du jeune homme. Il se sentait bien ici. Il aurait voulu resté la à contempler cette forme qu'il devinait musclé finement, une peau pâle mais douce. Il soupira et sortit. Il ne devait pas trop tarder._

_**Draco Malefoy ton nez est tellement pointu que ça m'étonnerait pas que tu te coupe en te mouchant.**_

- Draco, gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur le canapé. Il n'entendit même pas l'elfe se précipiter vers les étages, appelant son mari de sa voix nasillarde.

_- Harry…_  
_L'appelé sursauta, effrayé que le blond ait pu remarquer sa présence. Mais non, il gardait les yeux fermés et se pinçait maintenant les lèvres d'envie._  
_Avait-il rêvé? Ou bien Malefoy l'avait vraiment appelé…_  
_- Harry! Gémit sensuellement le blond._  
_Ah non, il l'avait bien appelé. Et c'est ce qui surpris encore plus le brun. Malefoy rêvait de lui? LUI? Et dans un rêve érotique? LUI? _  
_- Viens Harry!_  
_Ce dernier tourna un regard alarmé vers le visage d'ange sensuel que lui offrait l'endormi. Merlin, il en avait envie! Mais n'était-ce pas du viol de toucher quelqu'un qui dormait? Bon, l'endormi l'appelait dans son rêve, mais est-ce que ça donnait un droit de passage pour le toucher?_  
_Un nouveau gémissement où son nom était présent le fit réagir. Bah, après tout, il n'en saurait rien…_  
_Il s'approcha directement du désir de Malefoy et toucha la bosse. Le blond sembla apprécier et s'arqua pour avoir plus de contact avec sa main. Harry était rouge de confusion. Il était vierge par Merlin! Il n'y connaissait rien! Et encore moins du côté masculin! Bon d'accord, il se masturbait quelque fois… bon d'accord, souvent depuis son baiser avec Malefoy, mais faire une fellation? Comment on faisait ça?_  
_Il s'abaissa un peu et toucha du bout de la langue le petit bout rosé qui sortait du caleçon trop petit._

_**Draco Malefoy tu n'as pas de cœur et même si tu en as un, tu n'aimes que toi-même**_

Il sentit une main fraîche sur son front suant. Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais il était trop faible. Il crut entendre Draco ordonné quelque chose à Dobby, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

_- Moi, je ne te déteste pas! Je réplique seulement quand tu te mets à insulter mes amis! Mais je ne te déteste pas… je pense même que je t'aim…_  
_- Tais toi! Hurla Draco, paniqué. Ne prononce pas des choses en l'air comme ça! Je te le répète, Potter, un baiser ne signifie rien, ça ne règle pas toute une vie! Tu as rêvé d'accord? C'est impossible entre nous, je te déteste, on est ennemi, on DOIT sauter à la gorge de l'autre! Et pas baiser comme des lapins! Un Malefoy n'aime pas. Un Malefoy doit se marier avec une Sang-pure et doit engendrer une descendance pure! Un Malef…_  
_Sa tirade désespérée se perdit sur les lèvres du Survivant. _  
_- Je veux… que tu jouisses en moi, murmura le blond en regardant moi. Potter, grogna le blond en le rapprochant de lui, baise moi, prends moi, je te veux, en moi!_  
_- C'est que… Draco, bégaya le brun, en peu plus rouge à chaque mot, je suis vierge, et… je n'ai eu aucune expérience avec les filles et encore moins avec les garçons et… Draco?_  
_Il avait raison de s'arrêter et de regarder le blond d'un air inquiet, parce que ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, voir choqué._  
_- Tu es… vierge? Croassa Draco._  
_- C'est ce que je viens de te dire…_  
_Harry eut peur qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Il en avait envie autant que le blond, et il se dit que s'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, alors leur couple n_e verrait jamais le jour.  
C'est donc dans un silence pesant qu'il attendit, pendant que le blond le regardait comme s'il était Merlin lui-même.  
Il retira ses doigts, faisant grogner le Serpentard. Il se redressa, couvrant sa longueur de lubrifiant et s'installa devant l'entrée.  
Et lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la garde, Draco se sentit rempli. Les corps bougeaient à l'unisson, couverts de sueur, les gémissements accompagnaient les mouvements, chant plein de luxure. Harry changea légèrement de position et il atteignit enfin la prostate qui fit hurler Draco. Alors il accéléra le mouvement, martelant la peau sous lui, les excitant toujours plus. Et quand il sentit qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il masturba le blond, souhaitant que ce dernier atteigne le premier, le septième ciel.  
Deux trois mouvements du poignet plus tard, un liquide laiteux sorti dans un râle de plaisir et lui-même senti sa libération, alors que les chairs du blond le serraient, comme l'emprisonnant en lui. Ses yeux se révulsèrent devant tant de plaisir et il s'effondra sur le corps essoufflé.

_**Draco Malefoy tu as peur d'être seul et c'est pour ça que tu as toujours tes petits toutous avec toi**_

- Harry, criait une voix au loin. Ne t'avise pas de t'évanouir! Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang?

_- Draco? Murmura Harry alors qu'il s'endormait petit à petit. Je t'aime. Et je n'échangerais ces moments avec toi pour rien au monde…_  
_- Merlin Potter! Rit Draco pour cacher sa gêne, c'est d'un Poufsouffle!_

_**Draco Malefoy tu n'es pas humain.**_

Les suppliques de Draco ne servaient à rien. Il s'évanouit, une dernière larme coulant de ses paupières closes.

_- Draco, murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui. Ça va aller. Je ferais tout pour te reconquérir. Tout se passera bien._  
_- Je t'aime, hoqueta Draco, les larmes coulant enfin. Putain, je t'aime Harry! Et demain, je te détesterais! Comment veux-tu que ça aille? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aim…_  
_Harry l'embrassa. Oui, lui aussi l'aimait et il était regrettable qu'il entende le blond le lui dire la veille de leur ancienne discorde, après trois mois d'amour._  
_Cette nuit-là fut la dernière. Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent en se promettant qu'ils recommenceraient, qu'ils se reconquerraient, qu'ils oublieraient la guerre, qu'ils vivraient en paix, avec des enfants superbes._  
_Oui, cette nuit-là, ils le firent de nombreuses fois en se promettant milles choses, entre milles baisers, entre chaque caresses, chaque gémissements, chaque cris._  
_Ils s'endormirent, enlacés amoureusement, les dernières larmes coulant encore de leur yeux qui se disaient: « je t'aime »._

* * *

**Voilà, c'était la fin du premier chapitre, ça a du être long pour vous! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, bon nombre de passage ont été repris dans la première fiction. Après tout, ils vont tous se rappeler ce qui s'est passé.**

**Je suis désolée si vous trouvez des incohérences avec « _Le parfum _». Mes personnages ont fait beaucoup de siennes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils ont été nombreux à suivre des chemins que je ne leur avais pas dicté, ils l'ont décidé seul et je n'ai fait que les suivre. Je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé d'avoir une idée et que finalement, le personnage réagisse et fasse tout autre chose, ce qui fait que la trame de l'histoire est totalement modifiée…**

**Bref, à la semaine prochaine =)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**EliH**


	3. Chapter 2

Et voilà la super suite que tous le monde attendait! Ou pas… merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir =)

**_Retrouvailles_** est ma deuxième vraie fiction. Donc il est normal qu'il y ait des incohérences ou beaucoup beaucoup de maladresse... Donc voilà, merci de me lire =) J'ai eu un soucis avec les passages en italique alors j'ai du tout remettre en forme _

**réponses aux review:**

**Elise-rose-cullen:** Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu =) Et non, Draco ne va pas récupérer sa mémoire tout de suite, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon :p Non, mais d'autres personnes vont récupérer leurs souvenirs, et c'est tout aussi bien, je te laisse découvrir =)

**Sakura0411:** wow! tes suppositions m'ont fait sourire, suis-je si facile à lire? xD ou est-ce parce que ces histoires sont devenues passe-partout... en tout cas, tu as raison, Harry va essayer de ramener la mémoire à Draco, et ce, avec l'aide des enfants, tu vas le découvrir ici =)

**brigitte26:** Le plaisir est partagé ;) Te retrouver me fait vraiment plaisir!

**thytecelia:** les petits retours vers le passé te plaisent? merci! Moi aussi j'ai pris plaisir à les écrire et sincèrement, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de gaffe, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur la guerre, et tous les sentiments qu'ils peuvent ressentir... Donc merci de me l'avoir dit =)

**JeniSasu:** Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas si bien suivi la trame de "**Le parfum**" _ Mais je ne pouvais plus rectifier quand j'ai fini la fiction, alors tu m'excuseras :s et pis c'est la faute à eux! C'est eux qui voulait faire tel ou tel chose d'un coup! (si c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi ma faute), bonne lecture quand même ^^"

**cilandra:** Splendide dis-tu? tu me fais rougir là / je ne mérite pas ce mot, mais j'espère que tu liras la suite avec autant d'enthousiasme =)

**Ce chapitre reprend le Tome 7 d'Harry Potter, alors ne soyez pas choquées ou offusquées de revoir des passages repris dans le livre, merci ^^**

sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_- Hors de question!_

_- Mais tu ne vois pas que ces vêtements sont quasi usés jusqu'à la corde? Protesta Eli en rejetant un sweet-shirt informe sur le lit de son père._

_- Je répète, Eli, la menaça Harry. Je ne veux pas que vous m'achetiez des vêtements, juste parce que les miens ne sont plus d'actualité._

_- Ce ne sont pas TES vêtements! Continua d'argumenter Eli. Ce sont ceux d'oncle Dudley! Il faut que tu changes de garde robe! Ce n'est vraiment pas de ton âge et ne te correspondent pas du tout!_

_- Tu as appelé Dudley, « oncle»? Pâlit Harry._

- Harry…

- Monsieur Potter-Malefoy? M'entendez-vous?

Harry se réveilla en soupirant. Il était bien, au chaud, le doux parfum l'environnait.

_- Potter? S'écria Malefoy en cachant ses attributs masculins. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MA chambre?! _

_- Je voudrais bien le savoir, grommela Harry en essayant d'oublier ce sentiment subit de manque._

_- Putain mais casse toi! Va voir ta pute rousse! Barre toi d'ici! Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?! Merde!_

_Le brun avait brusquement pâli. Merlin! Ginny! Il avait trompé Ginny! Oui il était sûr de l'avoir trompé, il était nu comme un vers dans le lit, et il se sentait ankylosé comme s'il avait baisé un troupeau de nymphomane._

_- Merde, souffla Harry. Ma première fois…_

Le Gryffondor bougea un peu en grommelant. Mais il avait mal partout. Comme après la bataille finale. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'incitant à rester immobile. Ce qu'il fit sans protester.

- Harry, souffla une voix près de son oreille.

Il tenta se rouler sa tête vers la voix inquiète de son mari et de lui sourire mais dû faire autre chose car Draco s'inquiéta encore plus.

- Draco, coassa Harry en clignant des paupières. Merlin! Mais tout était blanc ici! Il en avait presque mal aux yeux.

- Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, l'informa une voix grave. Je suis le docteur Madisson. Vous vous trouvez actuellement à Sainte Mangouste. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre évanouissement?

Harry se frotta l'arête du nez, semblant concentré sur les images qui revenaient dans sa tête, les voix à ses oreilles qui venaient d'un autre temps.

_- Tout est de TA faute! Hurlait-il, pendant que Ron essayait de le dégager de son meilleur ami. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu finir avec toi?! Impensable! C'est de ta putain de FAUTE!_

_- Malefoy, s'écria Hermione, affolée. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne sait encore rien et tu ne peux pas l'accuser de la sorte!_

_- Il va ruiner ma vie, bordel de Dieu! Lui hurla-t-il, ne lâchant toujours pas Harry qui virait petit à petit au violet. Comment est-ce que je vais faire hein? C'est SA faute!_

- Draco qui me rend fautif de quelque chose, grommela le brun, ignorant le sursaut du blond.

_- Ah monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé! S'exclama l'infirmière en s'approchant de lui._

_- Excusez-moi Madame, lui sourit-il. Je crois avoir fait un bien étrange rêve._

_- Un rêve? Le coupa une voix traînante en face de lui. Un cauchemar oui! On a cinq gosses Potter! Tu te rends compte? Cinq gosses que je vais avoir avec TOI. Cinq gosses! C'est un comble pour un sang pur tel que moi!_

_Alors ce n'était pas un rêve? C'était VRAIMENT la réalité?_

_Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfresh gronda Malefoy. _

_- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes en état de choc, mais cessez d'être désagréable!_

_- Vous ne réagiriez pas ainsi si c'était à vous que cela arrivait! Avoir des enfants avec votre pire ennemi? Et puis quoi encore? C'est un cauchemar vivant!_

- Moi à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après m'être évanouit avec Draco qui s'énerve sur le fait qu'on aura cinq enfants dans le futur…

_- Gin', commença-t-il. Tu sais que je t'adore, que je t'aime beaucoup… tu sais aussi que si j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi, c'était pour essayer, parce que ton frère avait insisté. Mais je te considère comme ma sœur. Comme je considère Ron comme étant mon frère. Je te rendrais malheureuse si on continuait. Tu as la preuve que plus tard, on ne sera jamais ensemble… désolé Ginny…_  
_Ginny refusa d'en entendre plus et s'enfuit. Harry ne chercha pas à la suivre. Il avait vu une longue chevelure blond blanc typique des Lovegood la poursuivre._

- Ma séparation avec mon ex… un changement de garde robe fait par ma fille… une trousse de coiffeuse professionnelle qui se trouve dans les appartements de Severus… Moi en train de draguer un Poufsouffle pour rendre Draco jaloux…

_- Tu es très beau quand tu rougis…_

- Moi en train de complimenter Draco… moi en train de faire du rentre-dedans à Draco…

_- Par Salazar, jura Snape. Potter! Venez, il faut sauver le château!_

_Le brun sortit sa tête empoussiérée, se demandant de quoi parlait son tortionnaire._

_- Vous sentez-vous bien, professeur?_

_- Votre… fils a bu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et est en train de saccager le château! Le pressa Snape en entendant le bruit des armures tombés au rez-de-chaussée._

_Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Le cauchemar recommençait!_

_- Vous lui avez donné du lait! L'accusa Harry en courant dans les couloirs._

_- Il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit! Protesta Snape, tout essoufflé._

_S'il n'avait pas été paniqué de voir les dégâts qu'Ethan était capable de faire pendant sa schizophrénie passagère, il aurait sans doute pu se rouler de rire en voyant le prof qu'il détestait le plus, en train de courir avec lui!_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel!_

_Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Sa moitié était là._

_- Mon amour! S'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras._

_- Harry? Sursauta le blond. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'Ethan fait dans la Grande Salle?_

_- Ton parrain lui a donné du lait à boire._

- Severus qui a donné du lait au miel à Ethan, et lui et moi en train de tout faire pour l'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Draco nous rejoigne…

_- Chéri, grommela Harry en faisant un pas en avant, je crois bien qu'Ethan a hérité de ta folie des grandeurs._

_- N'importe quoi! S'offusqua le blond. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un trône doré ni d'un tapis rouge!_

_Le regard des deux hommes près de lui, lui confirmèrent qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas._

_- Prosternez-vous devant moi! Cria Ethan en voyant ses pères et Severus._

_- Merlin, mais votre fils est fou! Grommela Snape en s'avançant bien malgré lui. Potter, Draco, sur les côtés, il faut le divertir puis l'assommer._

- Draco qui ne veut pas avouer sa folie des grandeurs…

_- Touche pas à ma fille, sale con! ne cessait de hurler Draco dans les bras d'Harry. Elle n'est que trop bien pour toi et tu ne l'as mérite pas! Tu n'es qu'un cloporte sans grâce et minable! Dégage avant que je ne te tues! Rhaaa! Potter! Lâche moi TOUT DE SUITE! Je dois régler son compte à ce morveux de mes deux! Il ne touche pas à MES enfants comme ça!_

_- Draco, s'étouffait Blaise en se retenant à Théo, ça a beau être ta fille, elle a deux ans de moins que toi ici!_

_- Rien à foutre!_

_- Chéri, calme toi, il ne reviendra plus, riait doucement Harry en lui soufflant dans le cou._

_- Je le tues s'il s'approche encore!_

_- Finalement, Malefoy est très possessif, ricana Ron, se faisant ainsi entendre par tout le petit groupe de Serpentards et Gryffondors. Qui aurait cru ça de lui! Le petit Serpentard totalement imbu de lui-même qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, est possessif!_

_Malefoy s'était raidi dans les bras du brun secoué de rire._

_- Ridicule Weasley, contredit froidement le blond en se tournant vers lui._

_- Mauvaise foi en plus, sourit Hermione._

- Draco qui menace un garçon de retoucher à Eli alors que nous sommes entourés de nos amis…

Comme le Sauveur du monde ne disait plus rien, les yeux un peu troubles, le médicomage hocha de la tête après avoir inscrit quelques mots sur son calepin.

- Ce que vous me dites ressemble à des bribes de mémoires. Nous n'avons pas trouver d'anomalie, vous avez juste subi un choc important. Un peu de repos et tout ira mieux.

Draco remercia le médecin et retourna s'installer près de son mari.

- Comment tu vas, demanda Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va, sourit le brun.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas fait une peur pareille, je t'aurais étranglé, grimaça son mari. Ta liste très… avantageuse à mon égard, ça te dit quelque chose? Précisa Draco devant l'air d'incompréhension du brun.

Harry eut la bonne idée de rougir et prendre un air embarrassé. Comment lui expliquer qu'il se rappelait de tout à cause de ça?

Apparemment, cette liste ne faisait rien à Draco et il lui reprochait même de l'avoir écrit récemment alors qu'elle datait de… il y a plus de vingt ans.

- Harry! Est-ce que ça va? S'écria une voix en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

- On ne peut jamais être seuls! Râla le blond en laissant la place à Hermione.

- On peut bien être inquiet, répliqua Ron en entrant à la suite de sa femme. Alors vieux? Comment vas-tu? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hein?

Harry fit un sourire timide. Les explications allaient être longues et compliquées.

- Papa!

Une bande de jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans la chambre, les plus jeunes étaient affolés. Sa fille lui sauta littéralement au cou, comprimant sa cage thoracique. Le souffle lui manqua et il se mit à rire d'un rire nerveux pour évacuer tout ce qu'il voyait encore dans sa tête. Il prit sa fille dans les bras, ébouriffa les cheveux de ses jumeaux et tint la main de son cadet. Le rire faisant toujours tressauter ses épaules larges.

C'est donc dans une chambre bondée que son médecin traitant arriva, leur priant fermement de sortir pour laisser son patient se reposer.

- A tout à l'heure, murmura Draco en lui volant un dernier baiser.

- Je t'aime, répondit Harry, faisant des gestes d'au revoir à ses visiteurs.

* * *

_Draco Malefoy était installé en bout de table, devant les principaux militants de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le silence était total. Severus se tenait à sa droite, faible soutient et pourtant réconfortante présence dans cette fosse aux lions._

_Potter se tenait entre Monsieur Weasley et Kingsley, la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout était en face d'eux. Nymphadora Tonks, sa cousine, reconnaissable à ses cheveux changeants de couleurs, était assise près de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de troisième année. il reconnut certaines personnes, d'autres non._

_Ce fut le loup garou qui prit la parole, doucement._

_- Draco, ton choix de prendre part à la guerre est valeureux. Nous avons beaucoup discuter et tu retourneras chez les mangemorts. Severus avait annoncé à Tu-Sais-Qui que tu étais parti dans une des villas secondaires de ta famille pour te reposer. Ta mère a confirmé ce fait, même si Lucius Malefoy n'en sait rien. Tu vas devenir espion. Comme Severus. Tu devras monter les grades ou récolter des informations importantes sur les attaques. Tu es plutôt bas dans l'échelle des Mangemorts, il ne te soupçonnera pas. Mais sache que c'est un rôle difficile, dangereux. Es-tu réellement près à partir? À risquer ta vie?_

_Draco s'était redressé pendant l'annonce de Remus Lupin et sans lancer un regard à un certain garçon à lunettes, affirma avec sa dignité malefoyenne que oui, il était près._

_En hochant de la tête, Remus se réinstalla et Monsieur Weasley prit la parole, annonçant le rapport qu'avait donné l'attaque éclair de Mangemorts dans la partie Nord du pays._

_Le blond n'écoutait pas réellement, trop concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire et avait appris. Sa mère était une traîtresse. Son père ne le savait pas. Il allait devenir espion. Mais il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées en sentant sur lui un regard insistant._

_C'était Potter. Evidemment. Les yeux verts étaient pénétrants, il avait l'air de le sonder et il put presque y lire ce qu'il pensait. « Reste, ne pars pas. Tu vas te faire tuer!»_

_Mais il avait choisit. Il voulait se battre à sa manière, il voulait que cette guerre cesse._

* * *

Harry était sorti le lendemain de son malaise. Il avait eu la nuit pour remettre ses souvenirs en place et réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Déjà, en parler à ses enfants. Puis à son mari et enfin à ses amis. Il n'était pas fou. Draco ne le croirait jamais. Il fallait trouver quelque chose qui déclenche ses souvenirs. Mais quoi?

Alors le soir, alors que Draco était parti voir Snape, seul, il était parti retrouver ses enfants. Les réunissant dans le salon. Ils étaient pratiquement tous en pyjama et il ne put se retenir de sourire. Ils étaient ce qu'il avait réussi de mieux dans sa vie. Une famille unie, heureuse, aimante.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda finalement Gabriel.

- C'est compliqué à dire, grimaça son père en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais je me rappelle de tout.

Face au silence, il rajouta:

- Tout de votre présence dans le passé, de ce qui s'est passé, de ce qu'on a vécu pendant quatre mois. C'est encore très frais dans ma tête. Mais je me rappelle de tout. Ethan qui fait deux fois sa crise de Maître du monde, votre arrivée, votre plan « drague » pour que Père et moi se mettent ensemble, votre départ…

Il leur sourit pendant qu'Eli mettait une main sur sa bouche pour cacher sa stupéfaction.

- Mais comment! S'exclama Sinclair. Comment tu as pu te rappeler de tout alors qu'on a rien fait. Alors qu'on a décidé de ne rien faire sous les conseils de Grand Père Sev!

- Vous vous rappelez de la liste? Demanda Harry en mettant l'information sur Snape de côté. Celle que j'ai écrite sur votre père?

Les yeux écarquillés le fixèrent et il voulut éclater de rire. Il se sentait à nouveau dans la peau du Harry Potter de dix-sept ans.

- Dobby l'a trouvé dans les poches de Gabriel, expliqua-t-il, répondant ainsi à leur question muette. Alors que vous étiez partis faire les courses, j'ai retrouvé Dobby en train de se punir parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de la liste. C'est au moment où je l'ai lu que je me suis rappelé de tout. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Grand père Sev hein? Je me rappelle que vous vouliez à tout pris que l'on recouvre la mémoire!

Ethan entreprit de lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes les raisons du refus du Professeur de Potions.

- Vous avez parlé de la mort de Pansy à papa alors que vous étiez dans le passé? S'écria Harry, les yeux ronds. Mais vous étiez fou!

- Il avait insisté! Protesta Eli. Pansy nous avait demandé si elle se marierait plus tard et comme je lui ai avoué ne pas me rappeler d'elle, Père a compris qu'on cachait quelque chose.

- Mais on ne lui a pas parlé de Peter, précisa Liam.

Harry soupira. Peter Parkinson était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bâtard. Pansy avait eu une aventure avec un homme dont elle ne se rappelait même pas le nom, un soir où elle avait trop bu. Et s'était retrouvée enceinte. Elle n'avait pas voulu avorter et avec le soutien de ses seuls amis, étant donné que ses parents l'avaient renié pendant la guerre, elle passa sa grossesse chez Blaise. Théo vivait avec eux et elle ne fut jamais seule. Sa filleule lui rendait visite tous les jours, accompagnée du blond, le soir, Blaise et Théo revenaient du travail et passait du temps avec elle. À la naissance de Peter, elle avait fait de Blaise le parrain. Peter et Ethan n'avaient que deux mois d'écart, ce qui les avait rendu très proche.

Le jour de la mort de Pansy, Peter était chez les Potter-Malefoy. Harry s'était excusé auprès d'elle. Eli ne voulait pas voir le médicomage si sa marraine ne l'accompagnait pas. Alors Pansy avait laissé son bébé de deux ans alors chez son ami et avait accompagné la petite. Mais lorsqu'elles étaient presque arrivées à l'hôpital, une attaque de Mangemorts les avaient surprise. Attaque dirigée par ses propres parents, les Parkinson. Elle avait protégé Eli du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son corps et sa baguette et avait finalement succombé au sortilège de la mort lorsque les Aurors étaient arrivés.

Harry se sentait encore coupable malgré toutes ces années. S'il n'avait pas fléchit sous le caprice de sa fille, Pansy serait encore vivante, Peter ne serait pas orphelin comme il l'avait été.

Il fut tiré de ses tristes pensées par les protestations et ricanement de ses enfants. Et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, Gabriel était le sujet des moqueries des jumeaux.

- T'es vraiment crade, Gaby! Riait Liam.

- Si la feuille est restée dans ta poche tout ce temps sans qu'un elfe de maison l'ait repéré, rajouta Sinclair, c'est que tu ne l'as pas lavé de tout le voyage!

- Heureusement que notre Gabriel est aussi sale, annonça Ethan avec un sourire mauvais. Sinon, Papa ne se rappellerait pas de tout!

- Mais je ne suis pas crade! Protestait faiblement Gabriel. J'ai juste glissé dans ma poche et je l'ai oublié!

Ses frères et sœur continuèrent à le taquiner, le faisant rougir de plus en plus, l'embrassant comme ils ne l'avaient jamais embarrassés. Harry les laissa faire, souriant de cette atmosphère chaleureuse. Il devait en parler à Draco. Ce dernier devait aussi recouvrir la mémoire. Tout comme Hermione, Ron et les autres. Et il aurait une discussion avec Severus. Ça, il en était sûr.

- Eh bien! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout à cette heure-ci?

- Père!

Draco était arrivé par la cheminée, un sourcil levé d'amusement. Il se prit sa fille dans les bras, ce qu'il trouvait très agréable. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle se montrait distante avec lui comme avec Harry. D'ailleurs, tous ses enfants se comportaient de la sorte. Distants, peu présents. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être une famille. Mais depuis l'autre soir, les câlins et les rires allaient bon train, ce qu'il adorait mais ne leur avouerait jamais.

Il câlina un peu sa fille de quinze ans, un sourire tendre s'affiché sur son visage. Il s'installa ensuite près d'Harry, et écouta ses enfants leurs racontés ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début des vacances, soit deux jours.

Oui, cette vie de famille, il l'aimait.

* * *

_Le lieu était sombre, froid, silencieux. Seuls leurs pas égayaient un peu cet espace._

_Draco se tenait à côté de Severus, le visage impassible, le cœur battant._

_Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était parti se « reposer». À présent, il devait aller voir son père avant qu'une réunion de Mangemorts ne commence. Son parrain lui fit traverser encore quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Après lui avoir lancé un regard indéchiffrable, il le laissa là. Prenant une respiration profonde, il toqua à la porte, son masque malfoyen plaqué sur le visage. _

_Une voix étouffée le pria d'entrer et il s'exécuta._

_La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la cheminée. Une haute silhouette se tenait devant le feu tandis qu'une autre était assise dans un des fauteuils. Il reconnut sa mère._

_- Draco…_

_Sa mère s'était levé et l'avait prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son père. Un gris métallique, froid, hautain._

_- J'ai intercédé auprès du Maître pour que tu restes ici, lui annonça froidement Malefoy senior. Tu as des prédispositions dans la stratégie si je me rappelle bien. Tu seras plus utile à organiser nos troupes plutôt que t'évanouir sur le champ de bataille. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas nous faire honte._

_Avant même qu'il n'acquiesce de la tête, son père sortit. Sa mère le serra un peu plus dans ses bras comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, en vie, entier._

_- Draco, souffla sa mère, les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu n'aurais pas du revenir. Tu étais bien plus en sécurité là-bas! Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir en danger! Salazar! je n'aurais pas dû accepter aussi facilement…_

_- Mère, l'interrompit le blond. Je vais bien, je vais y arriver. Ne vous inquiétez pas. S'il vous plait._

_La femme acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge. Si son fils, son unique enfant, venait à mourir, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Cette guerre n'était pas pour lui, pas alors qu'il était encore aussi jeune._

_Elle caressa la joue de son fils en un geste léger et sortit aussi de la pièce, rejoignant son mari._

_Draco resta seul. Et il réalisa ce qu'il devait faire, les dangers de son rôle, les incertitudes. Il était seul. Il avait peur. Et tout doucement, alors qu'il pensait se terrer au fond de la pièce et ne pas en ressortir, une douce chaleur s'empara de lui, partant de la poitrine jusqu'aux extrémités de son corps. Ses mains se réchauffèrent, ses jambes cessèrent de trembler. Il était serein. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis sa sortie de Poudlard._

_C'est donc très calme qu'il sortit du petit salon, d'un pas assuré._

* * *

Les gouttes coulaient sur son corps comme de petites perles transparentes. Les vapeurs d'eau cachaient partiellement l'homme sous sa douche qui se frictionnait les cheveux. L'homme coupa l'eau et tendis une main vers la serviette. Se séchant sommairement, il enserra sa taille dans le bout de tissus, cachant ainsi sa nudité.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, frissonnant sous l'air frais de la chambre. Il avisa l'être avachi dans le lit, dos aux coussins, le regard dans le vague. En soupirant intérieurement, il s'approcha de son pas félin et grimpa dans le lit. Harry lui sourit tendrement, lui tendant une main.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il la prit et s'installa sur ses jambes, faisant fi de sa nudité sous la serviette. En caressant du bout des doigts la mâchoire, les joues, les lèvres, en enlevant les lunettes qui cachaient les yeux si verts, en l'embrassant avec amour, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là, qu'il le soutenait, et qu'il l'écoutait.

Écouter. Oui. Car depuis son hospitalisation suite à son malaise, Draco voyait bien que son regard avait changé, qu'il avait changé tout court.

Il était souvent dans ses pensées, le regard vague. Souvent, il surprenait un de ses regards verts sur lui, inquisiteur. Cette façon de le regarder lui serrait le cœur. Car il était un mélange subtil d'amour, de tristesse, de colère, de fatigue. Il était étrange qu'il puisse percevoir ce genre de chose. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Harry était sa moitié, son âme sœur, son amour, son mari, le deuxième père de ses enfants. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Et ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Il pouvait sentir quand son mari était en colère, triste, heureux. Et à cet instant, Harry avait peur. Ce qui l'étonnait énormément. Et pour assouvir sa curiosité, il interrompit le baiser, posant son front contre celui du brun, yeux gris face aux yeux verts.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose? Chuchota le blond en caressant du pouce, les lèvres si tentatrices.

Harry grimaça. Draco voyait juste. Il voyait toujours juste pour lui.

- C'est compliqué, murmura Harry en se serrant un peu plus contre le torse blanc. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas me croire…

- Essayes toujours, sourit l'ex-Serpentard en jouant avec les mèches brunes.

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'ont raconté les enfants à l'école? Hésita-t-il finalement. Tu sais, quand ils m'ont fait appelé aussi et nous ont raconté cette histoire abracadabrante sur eux dans notre passé, lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard? Eh bien, ce qu'ils nous ont dit est réel.

- Tu as décidé de continuer la blague avec eux? Demanda le blond après quelques secondes de silence.

- Draco… non! Je me rappelle de tout. Tu te rappelles cette liste débile sur toi? Eh bien cette liste, je l'ai écrite quand j'étais en septième année. Gaby et les enfants voulaient que je trouve quelque chose à dire sur toi, des insinuations qui devaient te faire rougir et te faire tomber dans mes bras. Le problème, c'est que je n'étais pas inspiré. Alors j'ai écrit ça dans la nuit. Le lendemain, Ron leur a parlé de cette liste. Les jumeaux l'ont lu contre mon gré et tu es arrivé. Par je ne sais quel miracle, ce bout de papier a traversé le temps et je l'ai lu. Draco, on a tous été victime d'un sortilège d'oubli que Dumbledore nous a apposé pour que personne ne parle des enfants. Personne ne se rappelle précisément notre dernière année. Tu t'en souviens? Beaucoup de choses sont restés floues. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est à cause des enfants!

Harry se tut, le regard suppliant son mari de le croire. Mais ce dernier n'était pas convaincu. Cette histoire était bien trop étrange.

Alors il prit Harry dans ses bras, sans dire un mot.

- Tu ne me crois pas, soupira le brun.

- Excuses-moi, fit le blond, mais c'est dur à avaler. Tu aurais attendu presque vingt-trois ans avant de te rappeler d'un passé que tu es le seul à te rappeler après que les enfants aient débarqué dans mes appartements à Poudlard?

- Draco, grogna le Survivant, les boîtes de chocolat au lait, tu ne t'en rappelles pas? Je t'ai posé chaque jour une boîte de tes chocolats préférés sur la table de chevet de ta chambre de préfet. Chaque jour. Rien ne te revient?

- Non Harry, rien du tout.

L'ex-Gryffondor soupira, bougeant pour faire descendre son mari de ses jambes. Il se coucha sur le côté, dos à l'autre, grognant un « 'Suis fatigué, bonne nuit » qui agaça le blond.

Draco fit de même, se couchant nu sous les draps, se disant que le lendemain, il devrait à tout prix rendre visite à Severus pour parler du problème d'Harry.

* * *

_Draco était installé près de sa mère. Autour de la table, des Mangemorts plus ou moins haut gradés se tenaient là, le visage grave, silencieux._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarda pas à arriver, suivit de son éternel Nagini. Le serpent glissait près de lui, fixant son regard sur quelques fidèles. Quant à son maître, il dardait son regard sur chaque visages, décelant la peur, l'admiration de Bellatrix Lestrange, des sentiments qui lui montraient qu'il était craint, et que c'était plus qu'une bonne chose. Il fit le tour de la longue table, lentement, silencieux, avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la chaise de Draco Malefoy._

_- Eh bien eh bien, susurra le Mage Noir. Qui avons-nous ce soir? Draco… quel plaisir… de te voir. Cela fait bien longtemps tu ne trouves pas? Lève toi que je puisse te voir…_

_Le blond s'exécuta, les mains tremblant légèrement. Il ne leva pas ses yeux vers ceux, rouges, de son maître._

_- Je vois que ces quelques semaines ont été profitables à certains… ENDOLORIS!_

_Un hoquet d'horreur et un cri de douleur brisèrent le silence. Draco hurlait au sol, se tortillant sous la douleur aigue du sort, sous les yeux embués de Narcissa Malefoy. _

_Lord Voldemort continua encore quelques minutes avant de finalement libérer le garçon et le pria de se réinstaller._

_La réunion commença._

_Plusieurs voix se levèrent pour donner leurs rapports, rapports sur l'avancement de la prise du Ministère, sur la recherche de Harry Potter, disparu depuis plusieurs mois après la fin de ses études._

_Cette réunion dura deux heures, dans laquelle le mage Noir punit nombres de ses Mangemorts pour avoir fait des erreurs, acquiescer face aux victoires, donna des ordres. Au bout de deux longues heures, il libéra la table._

_- Draco… restes là, j'ai des choses à te dire._

_L'ex Serpentard hocha de la tête, immobile sur sa chaise, attendant il ne savait quoi._

_- Ton père m'a parlé de tes capacités en tant que stratège, susurra l'homme de sa voix traînante. Est-ce vrai?_

_- Oui… mon maître. _

_- Je vais te mettre à l'épreuve. Si tu es ce que ton père prétend que tu es, tu pourras organiser nos troupes et améliorer nos plans. __Mais si c'est le contraire, tu ne verras plus jamais le soleil. Je n'ai pas besoin d'incapables ou de lâches… ou de traîtres dans mes rangs… est-ce clair?_

_- Oui… mon maître. _

_- Alors dis-moi si ce plan marchera._

_Draco plongea le nez dans les cartes aux points rouges et bleus, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, trouvant les points faibles et les points forts, proposant d'une voix sûre ce qui était à changer._

_Quelques instants après son discours, Voldemort le pria de sortir, pensif. Le blond s'exécuta, le cœur battant. Avait-il réussi? Il l'espérait. Il alla rejoindre Severus, lui parlant de ce qu'il avait dû faire et avait vu._

* * *

Le rayon de lumière fit grogner Draco dans son sommeil agité. Qui était le crétin qui avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille au soir hein? Il se souvint que c'était lui et soupira. Et pour échapper à cet éclat de soleil agaçant, il se retourna, cherchant sa source de chaleur personnelle. Et soupira à nouveau, ne la trouvant pas. Il était seul dans son lit, et cela me fit en rogne, il avait froid lui!

En se redressant, il lança un sort de tempus pour connaître l'heure. 8h30.

Qu'est-ce que Harry faisait en dehors du lit avant neuf heures hein? Il décida de se lever et préparer le petit déjeuner avec Dobby, même si les enfants ne seraient debout que d'ici deux heures.

Il passa dans la salle de bain, se rafraîchissant un peu, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil du visage. Cette nuit, étrangement, il avait rêvé du passé, de son entrée dans les forces du mal en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cette épreuve avait en réalité été la prochaine attaque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu pour affaiblir l'ennemi. Et Draco l'y avait parfaitement aidé. Severus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il y avait eu de nombreuses victimes. Et que de cette manière, il serait le premier au courant des plans d'attaque du Mage Noir, et pourrait prévenir les autres à temps. Bien sure, Draco essaya de bien faire deux trois fois par la suite, et commença à laisser des failles peu remarquables. Mais déjà, le Lord le considérait comme une arme précieuse dans cette guerre. Pour lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'Angleterre ne lui appartienne. Et Harry Potter qui était toujours aussi introuvable.

Draco eut un rictus en se rappelant du Harry de la guerre. Il était, d'après Severus, partit à la recherche d'un moyen de battre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avec la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

En sortant de la salle de bain après s'être essuyé, il tourna son regard sur le grand lit. Mais Harry n'était toujours pas là. Pourtant, il crut distinguer quelque chose qui n'était pas là la veille au soir. Une boîte. Avec un ruban vert.

Une douleur traversa son crâne. Cette boîte… elle lui était familière. Alors il s'approcha, sachant il ne savait comment, que ce n'était pas dangereux et que cela devait venir de Harry.

Un petit mot était coincé dans le ruban.

_Tu es magnifique quand tu dors, un vrai ange_

_H.P_

Et Draco ne put se retenir de rougir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry ne le complimentait plus pour un tout ou pour un rien. Ou du moins, il ne le lui disait plus, ne passant ces messages que par son regard vert émeraude.

Il ouvrit la boîte et sourit largement. C'était des chocolats au lait! Son pêché mignon. Mais il grimaça en apercevant un petit bout de papier où Harry avait écrit:

_Ne mange pas tout mon Amour, _  
_tu risques de prendre du poids. _  
_Je t'aime._

_HP_

Quel idiot! Pour la peine, il en mangerait la moitié!

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé alors que le ciel était encore sombre. Il devait bien être cinq ou six heures du matin.

Il s'était retourné, face à sa moitié, endormi, les cheveux blonds blancs encadrant son visage pointu. Et il avait ressenti une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour pour lui. Il l'aimait comme au premier jour. Du moins, comme depuis leur première fois, maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait. Il passa un doigt sur une mèche qui barrait le visage de Draco en fronçant des sourcils. Qu'allait-il faire pour que Draco se rappelle de leur passé commun? Il devait demander de l'aide à Hermione. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Elle était la seule apte à le conseiller sérieusement. Et elle comprendrait son histoire. Du moins, il l'espérait…

Il sortit silencieusement du lit, passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers, menant ainsi dans le double séjour. La cuisine se trouvait à côté, coupée du double séjour par une porte en bois sculptée. Il y entra, se préparant un café bien noir. Il devait réfléchir à quoi faire… mais quoi? La solution lui vint quand il tourna la tête vers les céréales que les enfants avaient acheté la dernière fois.

« _Chocolat_ », « _lait_ ».

Mais oui! Draco était toujours en extase devant une boîte de chocolat au lait! Comment aurait-il pu oublier alors qu'à leur première Saint Valentin, Harry avait tout fait de travers?

Ils avaient chacun vingt deux ans. La guerre, c'était il y a deux ans. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un peu moins d'an.

Déjà, le repas avait été brûlé par ses propres soins, il avait mis le gratin au four et était parti se préparer. Le problème, c'était que le four avait été mis à son maximum et l'alarme incendie n'avait pas tardé à hurler alors qu'Harry était encore sous la douche, écoutant le nouveau single de Celestina Moldubec. Si Draco n'était pas arrivé en avance, son appartement serait parti en fumé et lui aurait été enfumé, sans mauvais jeu de mots…

Puis il avait commandé une pizza, ce qui avait fait grimacer de dégoût le blond devant tous ces kilos que représentaient le fromage étalé sur la pâte!

Le pire avait dû être le moment où, trouvant le silence trop pesant, il avait allumé la télévision. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco sursauté aussi violemment et aussi haut. Même pas quand il était sur le champ de bataille, entouré de sorts de mort ou de douleur.

Non, Draco avait sursauté, hurlé, s'était mis en colère, l'avait menacé et avait failli partir et ne jamais revenir.

À ce moment-là, Harry l'avait enlacé et s'était excusé maladroitement. Il lui avait apporté une boîte de taille moyenne, joliment ficelée dans un ruban argenté, lui expliquant que comme c'était la Saint Valentin, il lui avait acheté du chocolat. Chez un chocolatier qui lui avait paru un peu étrange.

- Il a dit que plusieurs années auparavant, je lui avais commandé pendant quelques temps des chocolats et toujours adressés à une même personne, avec des petits cartons magiques qui inscrivaient ce que je pensais au destinataire. Bien sûre, je ne l'ai pas cru mais il m'a conseillé ce chocolat pour toi…

Draco l'avait regardé avec un sourcil relevé, preuve qu'il était sceptique. Mais il avait déballé ce présent et son regard s'était illuminé comme un gamin qui ouvre ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. Dans cette boîte, un énorme chocolat en forme de cœur. Des mots y étaient inscrit: « Je t'aime, pour toujours », écrit avec un glaçage au lait.

Le jeune homme n'avait pu retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres et avait sauté sur Harry, le faisant tomber.

Et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné et paniqué en même temps quand Draco avait sorti la petite boîte qui se trouvait dans le chocolat, à la manière des Kinder Surprise moldu. Avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Parce que oui, il y avait une alliance dans cet écrin en velours.

Harry Potter, nu comme un ver, était sorti du lit avec la bague, s'était agenouillé du côté de Draco Malefoy et l'avait demandé en mariage.

Une déclaration bien originale, avait rit Draco après sa réponse… sportive.

Harry revint dans le présent en souriant. Il avait la solution! Il déposa sa tasse et se mit à chercher dans un tiroir l'adresse exacte du chocolatier pour lui commander tout de suite une boîte de ces sucreries. Et pour que Draco puisse les avoir au réveil, comme il y avait vingt ans de cela…

* * *

_Le manoir Malefoy était sombre en ce mois de février. Sombre et calme, froide aussi._

_Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre, en train de peaufiner des plans d'attaques pour le Seigneur noir. Car oui, depuis qu'il avait passé le test, il était devenu indispensable dans la victoire des forces du mal. Mais Draco essayait d'ouvrir des faiblesses dans son camp sans que cela ne soit remarquable. Après tout, il jouait double. Et il devait faire son rapport à Kingsley Shackebolt, l'Auror, après avoir fini ses plans._

_Au départ, c'était Severus qui jouait les messagers entre Draco et l'Auror. Mais la stratégie, ce n'était pas le champ de bataille du Maître des Potions. Alors il laissa rapidement la place au blond et ce dernier trouva quelques moyens pour faire passer ses plans. Il n'était plus retourné au QG de l'Ordre et n'avait donc plus revu Potter, ni ses amis._

_Il était seul. Ses parents étaient quelque part dans le Manoir, surement dans le boudoir bleu. Vous-Savez-Qui l'avait autorisé à rentrer chez lui pour plus de calme. Et dès qu'il finissait son travail, il devait revenir. Impérativement._

_Mais ce soir là, son travail fut mis de côté. Quelqu'un était à l'entrée du manoir, et cherchait à voir les membres de la famille Malefoy. Comble de la malchance, Bellatrix Lestrange était là, pour le surveiller, disait-elle avec un regard fou._

_Dans le hall se trouvait donc sa tante face à trois Rafleurs qui tenaient chacun un individu… frétillant._

_- Où se trouve Malefoy? Gronda un chasseur de tête._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Gronda la Mangemorte, hautaine._

_- Nous avons retrouvez Harry Potter._

_- Bella, laisse, intervint une voix froide venant du grand escalier._

_- Malefoy, grogna l'un des Rafleurs avec un sourire édenté. Je veux la récompense pour la tête d'Harry Potter._

_- La preuve?_

_Le porte parole enleva la cagoule de son prisonnier, puis les deux autres firent de même. Une jeune fille tremblotante, un rouquin grimaçant et… un brun au visage tuméfié._

_- Sang de bourbe, Sang Pur et Sang Mêlé. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, annonça un des malfrats, barbu._

_Bellatrix s'approcha du brun, lui lançant un regard méprisant. Elle tira sur ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage, ignorant le gémissement de douleur que le tiraillement provoquait._

_- Lui? Potter? Laissez-moi rire, cracha la femme aux cheveux d'ébène._

_- C'est lui! Insista l'édenté. La Sang de bourbe et le roux correspondent aux descriptions! Et Potter est toujours accompagné par eux!_

_- Draco, murmura finalement le patriarche après un moment de silence. Vois si c'est bien Potter. Et fouillez-moi leur sac. Nous trouverons surement quelque chose d'intéressant à leur sujet._

_Alors, pendant que les Rafleurs sortaient tout un bric-à-brac d'objets, livres, fioles, potions, vêtements…, Draco s'approchait lentement, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il avait reconnu Miss-je-sais-tout et la belette. Et l'autre n'était nul autre que Potter. Même s'il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, avec ce visage boursoufflé et tuméfié et sale et laid, il sentait que c'était lui. Il sentait une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui alors qu'il s'approchait du brun. Son cœur battait la chamade, oubliant les Rafleurs, sa tante, ses parents, il ne voyait plus que ce visage, et les yeux verts brillants d'une lueur intense._

_- Non ce n'est pas lui, murmura enfin Draco. Ce type est un laideron par rapport à Potter. Il n'a aucune spécificité qui montre que c'est le Balafré._

_Bellatrix ricana méchamment, se collant presque au corps de son neveu, regardantles Rafleurs de haut._  
_- Allez vous-en._

_- C'est Potter! Protesta l'édenté. C'est la Sang-de-bourbe qui lui a lancé un sortilège! J'en suis sûr!_

_- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est? S'écria le troisième chasseurs de tête derrière lui._  
_L'objet de sa surprise était une épée. Et pas n'importe quelle épée! _

_- C'est Impossible! Hurla Lestrange en s'approchant brusquement. Toi! fit-elle en se tournant vers Granger. Où l'as-tu prise? C'est une fausse! C'est IMPOSSIBLE!_

_Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'énervait. C'était une épée, oui, peu de personnes se baladaient avec ça dans les poches, certes, mais alors pourquoi s'écrier de la sorte?_

_- Les deux garçons dans les cachots, ordonna la sœur Black. Je veux la Sang-de-bourbe. Elle doit répondre à certaines… questions._

_Draco regarda les deux Rafleurs suivre Poky, l'elfe de maison remplaçant Dobby, dans les sous-sols et des hurlements de douleurs le firent sursauter._

_Sa tante se tenait presque assise sur Granger qui était allongée au sol, se tortillant sous le Doloris._

_- Parle! Hurlait-elle. Dis moi où tu as trouvé cette épée?! Elle était dans mon coffre, comme se fait-il qu'un être aussi misérable que toi puisse l'avoir en sa possession? PARLE! Où l'as-tu TROUVE?! ENDOLORIS!_

_Les cris étaient aigus, stridents, la jeune femme tentait de se débattre, pleurait, suppliait, hurlait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix…_

_- Où Est ce misérable rat? S'écriait sa tante._

_- Ou… oui maîtresse? Bégaya mielleusement un homme au dos courbé, gros, sale._

_- Peter… va me chercher le Weasley. Cette… ce déchet ne me dit rien. Peut-être que l'autre sera plus… enclin à répondre._

_- Ou… oui Maîtresse, j'arrive tout de suite avec le prisonnier…_

_L'ancien Maraudeur partit, l'échine toujours courbé en signe d'une soumission écœurante et fausse._

* * *

Draco était de très bonne humeur. Il coupait des quartiers d'orange qu'il posait sur un plateau déjà à ras bord d'autres fruits.

Dobby avait bien sur insisté pour faire le travail, lorsqu'il était arrivé à neuf heures pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille. Mais le blond l'avait renvoyer de la cuisine, le sommant juste de mettre les couverts et d'appeler les enfants dans une heure.

Le lait était déjà sur la table, les confitures maisons de Dobby, le jus d'orange, le café, les œufs brouillés gardés au chaud sous un sort de conversation. Draco avait fait des merveilles et… Harry n'était pas là. C'était la seule ombre qui gâchait son tableau du bonheur. Son mari n'était nulle part quand il était descendu. Rien, personne. Il était sorti et ne l'avait même pas prévenu! Et pendant qu'il envoyait le plateau de fruits sur la table, d'un sort de lévitation, il se rappela qu'il devait aller voir Severus pour parler du problème du brun.

Ce qu'il fit après avoir vu ses enfants échevelés, encore ensommeillés, en pyjama, à table.

- Je vais aller voir Grand Père Sev, leur annonça tranquillement Draco en se servant un peu de thé. Je rentrerais dans pas très longtemps. En attendant, j'espère que vous ferez vos devoirs.

- Mais Père, geignit Liam. C'est le début des vacances! On a le temps pour ça!

- Plus vite vous les aurez fait, plus vite vous en serez débarrassés! Lança son père avec un sourire en coin. Allez, dépêchez-vous, je vérifierais quand je rentrerais. À tout à l'heure les enfants.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminé, riant intérieurement des plaintes de ses enfants. On était professeur, ou on ne l'était pas!

- C'est moi ou… Père a utilisé une expression moldu? Demanda Sinclair, incrédule.

- Mange et tais-toi, grogna Gabriel, grignotant une biscotte, la tête posée sur ses bras.

- Personne n'a vu Papa? S'étonna Eli.

- Il a dit aller voir tante Hermione et Oncle Ron, leur annonça Ethan en trempant sa tartine dans la pâte à tartiner. Pour… vous savez quel sujet.

Les jeunes Potter-Malefoy hochèrent de la tête. C'était une histoire entre adultes maintenant. Ils avaient vécu une belle aventure, il ne restait plus qu'à la garder au fond d'eux. Après tout, qui chez leurs amis, les croiraient?

Draco pénétra chez son parrain par la cheminée. Il épousseta ses vêtements, éliminant ainsi toutes traces de suie et regarda dans les alentours.

Rien.

Le potioniste devait être dans sa cave, à concocter bon nombre de potions pour son plaisir personnel, ou pour une quelconque commande. Et il avait raison. Severus Snape ne l'avait même pas entendu, trop concentré à tourner sa cuillère en bois dans la mixture fumante.

Le blond se posa contre le chambranle, attendant que son parrain remarque sa présence. Ce qui arriva dix bonnes minutes plus tard, après une explosion, une fumée nauséabonde et quelques sorts de conservations.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt, lança le professeur de Potions sans le regarder, en signe de salut.

- Tu me manquais trop, ricana Draco en s'approchant.

- Une dispute avec ton mari?

- Rien de tel, je voulais juste te poser quelque question et peut-être de l'aide.

- Tu m'intrigues. Attends un instant, je dois enlever cette combinaison.

Le filleul le laissa faire, observant les étagères remplis de bocaux aux ingrédients rares. Des ingrédients si étranges qu'Harry aurait encore critiqué Severus sur son sens du goût.

- Es-tu ici pour te moquer de moi? Soupira le potioniste en apercevant le sourire sur le visage de Draco.

- Pardon, sourit ce dernier. Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Que viens-tu faire là alors? Changea l'autre de sujet. Cela devait être important pour que tu reviennes aussi vite. Et pendant les vacances.

- C'est plutôt long et compliqué à expliquer, grimaça Draco en suivant son parrain dans la cuisine.

- Essaye toujours.

Alors Draco expliqua ce qui était arrivé il y a de cela plusieurs jours, lorsque ses enfants étaient arrivés dans ses appartements, en lui racontant une histoire abracadabrante.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient atterri dans le passé! Pendant notre septième année apparemment!

Le blond ne fit pas attention à la crispation soudaine de son parrain, continuant son récit, sur la déclaration d'Eli qui lui disait avoir été à l'origine de la transformation physique d'Harry, et tout ça, pour que LUI le drague!

- Ethan m'a accusé d'avoir été têtu quand j'étais jeune!

Il poursuivit sur le fait que Harry avait écrit un poème tout à fait stupide et dérisoire sur sa personne et qu'il s'était évanouit. Et que la veille au soir, il lui avait conté une histoire similaire à celle de ses enfants.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils se moquent de moi? J'ai l'impression d'être à l'écart, et hier soir, lorsque je suis rentré, ils discutaient et riaient ensemble! Sans moi! Est-ce normal? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui leur arrive! En plus, Gabriel, à son âge, débite cette blague avec un sérieux assez étonnant, alors qu'il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ses ASPICS! À la place, il soutient les plus jeunes!

- Tu veux un peu de thé? Proposa Severus en se levant avec la théière vide.

- Volontiers. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils font exprès de me laisser dans mon coin? Je sais que je ne suis pas très drôle comme Harry et que j'ai l'air plutôt distant avec eux, mais je les aime mes enfants! Alors pourquoi se moquer de moi comme ça hein? Est-ce un test? Merci.

Draco but sa tasse de thé d'une traite, sous l'œil scrutateur de Severus. Il ne devait laisser aucune goutte de ce breuvage. C'était important.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura son parrain. Ils font ça pour que tu t'intéresse à eux. C'est tout. Ça leur passera pendant les vacances.

- Je l'espère bien, soupira le blond. Il faut que tu passes un de ces jours. Au lieu de passer les vacances tout seul, viens nous voir. Ça fera plaisir aux enfants.

- Oui, j'y penserais, accepta le plus vieux. Je dois finir déjà les quelques commandes que j'ai là, après tout, même nourri et logé, ça ne paye pas plus que cela d'être professeur!

- Voyons! Bien sûr que tu gagnes bien ta vie! Et tu sais bien que je serais toujours là s'il y a un soucis!

Severus sourit tristement, ce qui étonna le blond. Et si ce dernier savait ce qu'il avait mis dans son thé? Lui pardonnerait-il? Lui pardonnerait-il de l'empêcher de se rappeler d'un passé où il avait été aimé avant la guerre?

* * *

_Bellatrix Lestrange s'impatientait. Où était ce crétin de Pettigrow? Chercher un simple adolescent n'était pas si compliqué! Si? Eh bien pour lui, cela devait être une épreuve rude._

_La Sang-de-bourbe était allongée sur le sol, roulée en boule, tremblotante. Quelques Doloris et déjà, elle sanglotait. Ridicule. C'était bien la preuve que les Sang Impurs ne méritaient pas le statue de Sorciers, qu'ils usurpaient depuis déjà plusieurs centaines d'années!_

_Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent au présent. Pas trop tôt! Mais au moment où elle se retourna, elle fut désarmée, ce qui la stupéfia._

_- POTTER! Rugit-elle._

_Et dans un pur réflexe, elle appuya sur sa marque, appelant ainsi son maître bien aimé._

_Les deux garçons semblèrent l'avoir vu et désarmèrent les autres, Malefoy et Rafleurs compris, emportant leurs baguettes. Mais il n'y avait pas d'issues pour eux._

_La Mangemorte se saisit d'Hermione et sortit de sous sa jupe, un coutelas d'argent, appartenant à la famille Black._

_- Petit Potter, susurra la femme avec un sourire mauvais. Ne bouge pas ou la Sang-de-bourbe risque de… souffrir._

_Elle savait qu'il était pris au piège. Le temps de lui envoyer un sort, le bétail serait égorgé. Il le savait autant qu'elle, autant que tous les autres présents. Bientôt, le Maître serait là, bientôt, elle serait récompensée. _

_Mais c'était sans l'intervention d'un « poc » caractéristique des transplanages d'elfes de maison. Et la vue de cet infâme petit être aux guenilles la rendit furieuse. Qu'est-ce que ce traite à la maison de sa sœur faisait là?!_

_- Dobby! S'écria Potter._

_Bellatrix ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'un claquement de doigt de l'elfe, elle sentit que quelque chose allait lui arriver. Un tintement de cristal lui fit relever la tête et sous la surprise, relâcha sa prisonnière. Elle eut le temps de se reculer, recevant malgré tout quelques morceaux brisés sur son visage parfait mais blafard._

_- NOOOON!_

_Elle avait vu le trio maudit se diriger vers l'elfe de maison qui leur tendait la main et comprit qu'ils allaient lui échapper._

_En désespoir de cause, elle lança son couteau vers le petit être, dans un geste précis, acquis par de nombreuses années d'entraînements. Le couteau disparut avec eux._

_Elle espéra ardemment que cet elfe soit tué de son couteau, après tout, ils allaient être puni. Ils avaient perdus Potter, celui que son maître cherchait…_

Harry Potter-Malefoy s'était baladé sur le Chemin de Traverse, à une heure où les rues sont encore peu fréquentés. Il attendait une heure descente pour aller voir ses deux meilleurs amis, pour leur faire part de ses problèmes.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient tous une vie de famille heureuse, ils ne se voyaient plus qu'une fois par semaine et encore! Chaque couple vaquait à ses affaires mais jamais le Trio d'or ne s'était séparé définitivement.

C'est donc à 10h30 que Harry passa chez le couple Weasley, avec un bouquet de fleurs pour Hermione et une boîte de chocolat blanc pour son meilleur ami.

- Tu comptes nous faire quoi là? Avait rit Ron en le prenant dans ses bras. Une déclaration d'amour? Tu veux tromper ton mari ou quoi?

- Je n'en peux plus de mon ménage avec lui, je cherche du réconfort auprès de toi! Ricana Harry, se prenant au jeu.

- Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi, mon amour!

- Merci mon ange roux!

- C'est pas finit ces bêtises? Rit Hermione en faisant léviter son service à thé derrière elle. Que nous vaut ton arrivée de si bonne heure hein?

- Je voulais vous voir, sourit le brun en prenant la tasse de thé fumante que la brune lui tendait. Rose et les enfants ne sont pas là?

- Maman voulait avoir tous ses petits enfants auprès d'elle aujourd'hui, lui apprit Ron en soupirant. Depuis qu'on est tous parti de la maison, elle se sent seule. Alors elle profite.

- Et donc? C'est quoi le problème? Intervint madame Weasley. Tu t'es disputé avec Draco?

Harry grimaça. Hier soir, c'était lui qui s'était emporté. Il n'avait pas été satisfait de la réaction du blond et l'avait en quelque sorte « envoyer bouler ». Draco était devenu compréhensif avec le temps et Harry se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec le lient qui les unissait. Par exemple, actuellement, il sentait que son blond adoré était très heureux. Le chocolat au lait, ça avait des effets dévastateurs!

- C'est compliqué, soupira Harry. On ne s'est pas disputé, mais il ne peut pas comprendre. Je ne sais même pas si vous allez me croire ou non d'ailleurs. Vous vous rappelez de notre septième année? Après les ASPICS, après la fête, je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Draco. Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit, oui je sais. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais trop bu ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais vous raconter quelque chose, et s'il te plaît Ron, ne me coupe pas.

Alors Harry conta son histoire, se basant sur sa mémoire retrouvée. Il était hésitant, mais on sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. La venue de ses enfants dans leur passé, la mise en place de son couple avec Draco, eux même qui s'était mis en couple après plusieurs mois, la fête de fin d'examen où les enfants Potter-Malefoy devaient partir, le sortilège d'oublie collectif lancé par Dumbledore, son réveil chez le Serpentard, après avoir tout oublier.

- C'est dur à croire, murmura Ron, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

- Pourtant, c'est réel, lui annonça Hermione, sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, ébahis. Harry espérait qu'elle le croyait tandis que Ron commençait à soupçonner une mauvaise blague à son encontre.

Hermione sourit, comme si elle était soulagé et se leva. Les laissant tous les deux seuls dans le salon.

- Tu veux encore du thé? Demanda brusquement Ron. Ou un truc plus fort?

- Dès le matin? Sourit son ami. Non merci, le thé, c'est très bien.

Et tandis qu'il versait du thé dans la tasse, Hermione revint, le souffle court, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, un carnet plutôt ancien dans les mains.

- Ron, commença Hermione avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ce qu'a dit Harry est totalement vrai. Et je peux te l'avouer maintenant, je le sais depuis le début, depuis que Gabriel et les autres sont retournés dans notre présent actuel. Tout est consigné ici, c'est ce qui m'a permis de m'en rappeler aussi vite.

Son mari prit le carnet avec une légère hésitation, et commença à lire. Et Harry interrogea sa meilleure amie du regard. Cette dernière lui fit comprendre que les question, c'était pour après, lorsque Ron serait aussi au courant qu'eux.

Les premières pages ne firent pas réagirent le roux. Il était plutôt calme dans sa lecture et lisait le journal intime de sa femme comme une lecture quelconque.

C'est seulement au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'il commença à grimacer, à se frotter le front, transpirer.

**_2 mai 1997_**

_C'est incroyable! Ron s'est ENFIN décidé à sortir avec moi! Bien sûr, il a été très maladroit mais je sais qu'il a mis tout le courage qu'il avait dans cet instant!_

_Harry était avec Draco je ne sais où, j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de me relaxer dans un roman policier quand Ron est venu me voir. Il avait l'air stressé, ce qui m'a inquiété au départ. Et lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'accompagner dehors, j'avais peur. Mais nous sommes arrivés près du lac, sous le saule pleureur. Et j'ai été très surprise de découvrir une nappe sur l'herbe, maintenue par un panier rempli d'un bon goûter._

_C'est après avoir mangé dans un silence quasi religieux que Ron a brisé le silence et m'a sorti quelque chose comme: « Je suis heureux que Harry ait l'air aussi joyeux maintenant. Bon, il nous délaisse un peu pour Malefoy mais je suis heureux de ne plus le voir aussi distant ou ailleurs. N'empêche, je remercie aussi Liam et les autres. Parce que grâce à eux, j'ai un peu plus de temps pour te découvrir et t'apprendre. Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai découvert plus de chose sur toi en l'espace de quelques semaines, qu'en sept ans de vie commune, enfin, pas vie commune hein, mais dans la même école… enfin, Hermione, je dois t'avouer que je euh… je t'aime. Alors est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma petite amie? »_

_J'étais folle de joie! J'attends depuis tellement longtemps qu'il me le dise et j'aurais pu presque courir embrasser les enfants Potter-Malefoy pour leur présence ici!_

_Je suis donc maintenant sa petite amie et ce… pour une durée trop courte. Car lorsque Eli et les autres retourneront dans leur temps, nous aurons tout oublier… j'espère seulement que Ron aura de nouveau le courage de m'avouer ses sentiments… _

Face à ce souvenir, Ron lâcha le carnet, se maintenant la tête qui lui lançait horriblement. Et Hermione qui ne savait pas qu'il réagirait de cette manière, paniqua.  
- Ron! Est-ce que ça va? Oh! Je suis désolée mon chéri! Ça va aller! Harry! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
- Il est en train de recouvrir ses souvenirs, Hermione. Et ce n'est pas moi le médicomage! Mais toi!  
- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Sanglotait la brune en maintenant son mari dans ses bras.  
- Tu veux l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour plus de sureté? Proposa Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
- Non, bredouilla Ron. Je… ça va aller. Merlin, j'ai besoin de me reposer.  
Et il s'écroula dans les bras de sa femme, la faisant encore plus paniquer.

* * *

_**Vol à Gringotts!**_

Pas plus tard que ce matin, deux individus ont tenté de voler la célèbre banque Sorcière sous les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange et d'un inconnu!

Au petit matin, alors que le Chemin de Traverse est encore désert, quelqu'un se fait passé pour Madame Lestrange, née Black, apparenté à Narcissa Malefoy. Les gobelins sont soumis à un impardonnable, l'Imperium, et accompagne l'imposteur dans les sous sols sur protégé de la banque! Heureusement, un vigile trouve la jeune femme très suspecte et prévient ses supérieurs. On découvre seulement après que les voleurs se sont enfuis à dos de dragon, pourtant gardien des sous-sols!  
Une photo (p.3) a été prise par un habitant, nous montrant finalement qu'il n'y avait pas deux mais TROIS voleurs! Pouvons nous supposez que ce soit Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes? Le jeune homme le plus recherché de toute l'Angleterre? Mais que cherchaient-ils dans le coffre de Madame Lestrange? Le mystère reste entier!

_Draco grogna en chiffonnant le journal sorcier. Totalement ridicule! Bien sûr que c'était Potter! Qui d'autre hein? Il reconnaissait les cheveux broussailleux du garçon! Et ce roux trop… roux, ça ne pouvait qu'être Weasley!_

_Mais pourquoi s'être déguisé comme sa tante hein? Qu'y avait-il à voler chez elle? Il savait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'autre fois, quand sa tante avait torturer Miss-je-sais-tout. Il n'avait jamais vu Bellatrix aussi près de la rupture avec la réalité, elle était terrifiante, menaçante, une parfaite Mangemorte._

_Mais même ce délicieux portrait de sa tante ne faisait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas échappé aux Doloris plus que cuisant du Seigneur Noir, lorsqu'il était arrivé… et qu'il n'y avait pas de Potter._  
_Draco grimaça en se rappelant les minutes de douleurs et de hurlements. Il n'avait jamais autant senti son corps de sa vie. _

_On frappa à la porte._

_- Monsieur Draco, couina son elfe de maison. Monsieur votrePère demande si vous avez fini les plans d'attaques pour Monsieur le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Presque oui, soupira Draco en se levant. Dis lui que j'arrive._

_L'elfe de maison s'inclina et disparut dans un « pop »._

_Le jeune Malefoy regarda les cartes et les plans d'un air fatigué. Quand cela cessera-t-il? Contre tout ce que l'on pouvait penser, mettre des plans parfait en marche tout en les sabotant ingénieusement, n'était pas du tout simple! Il lança un sort sur la carte, la décuplant. Il cacha le double, le gardant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et sortit de sa chambre._

Une douleur lancinante dans le bras. Il a mal, il fait un cauchemar, ça ne peut être que ça. Potter est là, il gît sur le sol, s'agrippant le front, gémissant de douleur. Que faire? Plus il avance, et plus il est loin!  
- _Malefoy… Draco,_ gémit le brun en tournant un regard larmoyant vers lui. _Draco… enfuis toi… Draco… Draco…_

_- Draco!_

_Le blond se relèva en sursaut de son lit. Merlin, c'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Il est sept heures du soir environ. Et son père se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, le dos droit, le regard froid._

_- N'as-tu pas senti ta marque brûlée? Le critiqua son père. Il faut y aller. Le Maître nous attend._

_Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, laissant son père sortir. Il s'était endormi, et avait rêvé de Potter. Pourquoi? Ça devait être à cause de l'article de ce matin, sur la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir, les paroles de Potter dans les oreilles._

_- Bien bien bien, susurra le Mage noir en regardant ses troupes de Mangemorts. Les Carrow ont appuyé sur la Marque… ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose. Potter est de retour. Et nous allons lancer notre dernière bataille. La dernière… où Potter va… mourir. Bientôt, ce sera la Gloire aux Sangs Purs, les moldus seront à nos pieds, plus rien ne nous arrêtera. Ce soir, tous se jouera…_

_- M… Maître, trembla un Mangemort. Où allons-nous donc?_

_Le silence lui répondit et il osa relever les yeux, pour voir un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres du descendant de Salazar Serpentard._

_- Mais… à Poudlard bien sûr!_

* * *

Il entendait des voix à côté de lui. Il était dans un lit pas très confortable. Il avait mal à la tête. Il reconnut la voix de sa femme. Il gémit de la douleur dans son crâne. Il sentit une main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit un œil. Il la referma. Il était à Sainte Mangouste. Super.

- Ron, tu vas bien?

Ah, ça, c'était son meilleur ami. Lui grommeler au nez. Oui, il comprendrait.

- Tu as recouvert tes souvenirs?

Ah, sa femme ne perdait pas le nord. Et en effet, il voyait plein d'images sur l'écran de ses paupières. Des Potter-Malefoy, Harry, Malefoy, Hermione et lui, juste tous les deux, lui et sa frousse de se faire rejeter par la fille la plus belle et la plus intelligente des Gryffondors…

- C'est la réalité? Gémit le rouquin en passant une main sur les yeux.

- Tout est vrai.

Ah, sa femme avait compris sa question. Il l'avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait?

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu encore deux ans avant de t'avouer à nouveau que je t'aimais, soupira Ron en tournant son regard vers Hermione. Quel gâchis…

Madame Weasley rougit et lui sourit tendrement. S'il savait! Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps après s'être à nouveau tout rappeler. Elle avait eut très mal lorsque le sort s'était brisé. Harry était redevenu distant, ailleurs, il lui arrivait de réagir au nom de Malefoy, mais c'était tout. Quant à Ron… Ron était redevenu Ron, le garçon timide qui n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle était seule parmi une centaine d'élèves à se rappeler de sa septième année, distinctement.

Elle était aussi celle qui avait ramené Ginny vers Neville, Harry vers Draco et avait tout fait pour que Ron retrouve le courage de venir vers elle. Et comment qu'il était venu! Il lui avait demandé directement de devenir sa femme!

Mais passons, il devait être informé.

- Ron, lui dit-elle doucement. Tu t'es évanoui en récupérant tes souvenirs. Mais le médicomage a dit que tu n'avais rien. Juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Si tu te sens prêt, on peut rentrer.

Le patient hocha de la tête et soupira. Vraiment, ça n'arrivait qu'à eux toutes ces aventures…

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Merci de m'avoir lu =)

j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. Comme je l'ai dit sur Manyfics, Dobby n'est pas mort. Non, moi j'ai pas voulu alors il reste vivant. En fait, la dague ou je ne sais plus quel truc pointu de Bellatrix, n'a pas toucher Dobby. Fleur a placé une protection sur Dobby, c'est pour ça qu'on le retrouve dans le futur, à servir la famille Potter-Malfoy.

Voilà, sinon, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine =) dans quelques jours au plus tôt.

Bye!

EliH


	4. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous! aujourd'hui, je vous fais cadeau de ce chapitre! c'est mon anniversaire, quelle drôlerie :o_**

**_je voudrais juste vous demander... est-ce que vous avez des fictions bien à me proposer? HPDM pas triste, je suis en manque! _ J'ai plus rien à lireuh! bref donc voilà, je remercie les reviewers et je vous réponds... tout de suite!_**

**_par contre, comme je l'ai déjà dit, peut-être,_**_Retro__uvailles_**_ est ma deuxième fiction, donc si c'est mal écrit et maladroit, c'est... normal. Je dois par contre avouer que dans ce chapitre, un passage m'a fait rouler des yeux, je sais pas... je vous laisse lire ^^"_**

**_ah oui, et j'ai repris le tome 7, alors ne soyez pas surprises s'il vous plait!_**

**_réponse aux reviews:_**

**Sakura0411:** toi, tu as lu beaucoup de fictions/histoire, je le sens xD je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu du petit soucis dans le chapitre précédent, moi-même je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout est devenu... italiquer ._. j'espère que la mise en page sera moins galère!

**brigitte26:** moi aussi j'apprécie Dobby, en tout cas, il est bien mignon ^^ ne tuez pas les petits elfes! et pour Rogue... sincèrement, pour dire joliment: Il a cru bien faire parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de Dumbledore de laisser aux enfants leur mémoire. Mais en vrai... je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, ça m'a semblé logique, et puis ça fait durer l'histoire :p Draco ne va pas se rappeler tout de suite et ça va durer deux-trois chapitres encore! :p

**Groumde:** Est-ce que tu arrives à te retrouver dans les passage présent-futur? :o je ne me rends pas compte de la difficulté puisque c'est moi qui écrit, mais dit le moi si c'est vraiment bizarre! Je crois bien que tu es la seule à trouver que le comportement de Snape est normal xD les autres veulent le scarifier...

**Thytecelia:** Coucou! oui Draco va récupérer la mémoire, sinon, l'histoire ne finirait jamais! ^^ mais comment... tel est la question! ce qu'a mis Snape dans le thé de Draco... reste un mystère de potionniste. Je sais juste que c'est un produit qui renforce l'amnésie ou garde les souvenirs enfoncés dans le fond de son crâne. Bref, bonne lecture =)

**cilandra:** tes désirs sont des ordres xD voilà la suite et ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants vont venir les aider, plus tard. Enfin, c'est surtout le boulot d'Harry, il doit reconquérir à nouveau son blondie d'amour!

**Je remercie tout le monde de me lire et de me suivre ^^ ça me rassure!**

* * *

_- Draco… viens par là…_

_L'interpellé s'approcha du Mage Noir, la tête baissé, en signe de soumission._

_- J'ai… quelque chose d'important qui se trouve à Poudlard. Un objet qui m'est très cher… un objet que Potter veut me voler._

_- Maître…_

_- Je veux que tu ailles me le retrouver. File Potter si nécessaire, mais retrouve et récupère cet objet avant lui. Tu seras récompensé._

_- Maître… quel est cet objet?_

_- Un diadème. Retrouve le moi. Vas -y avec Crabbe et Goyle fils._

_- Bien Maître._

_Draco se recula, disparaissant en transplanant. Il devait trouver ces deux gorilles et prévenir le mieux possible Potter et les sorts anti-transplanages n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître avec l'attaque._

**OoooooOoooooO**

Draco n'avait pas vu l'heure et était resté manger chez Severus après avoir prévenu ses enfants via cheminée. Il passa un agréable moment, parlant de tout et de rien avec son parrain, ce qu'ils faisaient plus ou moins bien depuis la fin de la guerre et que son père avait fini en prison.

Il rentra chez lui vers les coups de deux heures, proposant au vieux professeur de venir un soir pour dîner. Il apprit qu'Harry n'était toujours pas rentré et il soupira. Il devait encore être fourré chez les Weasley. Ne trouvant pas ses enfants dans le salon, il partit à leur recherche, gardant sa promesse de vérifier leurs devoirs, en tête.

Il ouvrit la première porte au rez-de-chaussée, la chambre de Gabriel. Ce dernier avait réclamé plus de tranquillité et avait élu domicile dans la chambre d'ami. Il était en train de rêvasser dans son lit, une pile de manuels et de parchemins non ouverts autour de lui.

- Gabriel, soupira son père. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? N'ai-je pas donné un ordre?

- Père, sourit son aîné. T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà étudié tous les sujets dans ton passé. Et j'ai tout retenu. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en rappeler. Je trouve que l'éducation est très paresseuse. Le programme des ASPICS est le même qu'il y a vingt ans. Je me trompe?

Draco s'était raidit lorsqu'il avait parlé du passé. Alors il voulait continuer la blague? Ce n'était vraiment plus drôle.

- Il est vrai que le programme change très peu, commença-t-il prudemment. Mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que tu es exempté de faire tes devoirs comme tout un chacun.

- Mais Père! Puisque je te dis que j'ai déjà réviser tous ces sujets dans ton passé! Je suis même en avance sur les autres!

- Gabriel, cesse tes enfantillages, soupira le plus âgé. Vas faire tes devoirs et arrêtes de parler du passé comme si tu savais tout.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester encore, il ferma la porte et monta.

La première porte à droite donnait sur la chambre des jumeaux. Étrangement, aucun des deux n'avaient exprimé le désir de faire chambre à part lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'âge de onze ans. Ils avaient assez de chambres pour toute la famille bien sûre, mais ses jumeaux ne voulaient pas se séparer, voir leur espace « salît » par d'autres. La porte était entrouverte. Il n'eut qu'à toquer légèrement pour les prévenir de sa présence et entra. Et soupira. Encore.

Liam était allongé sur son lit, un magazine dans les mains, écouteurs sur les oreilles tandis que Sinclair lisait un gros roman moldu.

- Et les devoirs alors? S'offusqua le père, debout dans le cadre de la porte.

- Finit, le renseigna Sinclair en tournant une page.

- Déjà? Je veux bien voir ça.

- Sur la table.

Draco soupira. Avec l'âge, ils étaient vraiment moins polis! Pourtant, en lisant leur devoir de métamorphose, il dut avouer que ce n'était pas mauvais. Et les recherches en potions non plus.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez près pour les contrôles à venir? Demanda Draco en s'installant à côté de Liam, ce qui le fit enlever ses écouteurs.

- Oh ça oui! Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Il a été trop cool Dumbledore! S'il nous avait effacé la mémoire, on serait encore en train de plancher sur le devoir de sortilège! Mais comme on se rappelle encore des cours qu'on a eu dans ton temps, ça a été rapide!

Draco s'était à nouveau raidit. Merlin, mais c'était pas possible! Qu'ils arrêtent cette farce! Mais il n'ajouta rien, hocha juste de la tête et sortit. Espérant que sa fille ne soit pas comme eux…

Et justement, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de sa seule et unique fille, cette dernière était penché sur un parchemin, en train d'écrire. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Mes devoirs sont là, lui annonça la jeune fille sans se retourner. Vérifie si tu veux.

Ah non, elle l'avait entendu. Il s'approcha et examina le travail. Même sa dissertation en Histoire de la Magie était parfait!

- Tout le monde va croire que je te fais du favoritisme, grogna Draco. Avec un devoir pareil, tu es sûr d'avoir une bonne note.

- Tu es un bon prof, Père, sourit sa fille en se tournant vers lui.

- Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas parlé du professeurs Binns…

- Qui?

- L'ancien professeur d'Histoire de la magie, c'était un fantôme.

- Ah oui…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle avait entendu les jumeaux parlés du passé, et les éclats de voix qu'elle avait perçu en bas l'avait dissuadé de parler justement du vieux fantôme et de son cours soporifique mais qui entrait parfaitement dans la tête.

- Tu as fini ton inspection? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

- Il me reste juste Ethan. Ensuite, j'aurais des copies à corriger.

- Alors vas-y.

- Oui…

Son père lui sourit avant de sortir. Il aimait vraiment sa fille, toujours sage, gentille, attentionnée. Son trésor. Enfin, tous ses enfants étaient ses trésors, mais elle était la plus compréhensive. Mais aussi celle qui lui donnait le plus de difficulté. Elle était aussi une Malefoy avant d'être une Potter! Et comme toutes Malefoy, elle était jolie, belle, magnifique! Et beaucoup de garçons lui faisaient la cour. Oui oui, la cour. Et ça, Draco détestait. Il s'était disputé plusieurs fois avec elle parce qu'il était jaloux et possessif. C'était SA fille à LUI. SON bébé! Elle était bien trop jeune! Elle n'avait que quinze ans!

C'est donc avec des pensées pour sa fille qu'il toqua à la porte de son petit dernier et entra dans sa chambre.

Ethan était de loin le plus intelligent de la fratrie. Gabriel était certes talentueux, Liam espiègle, Eli manipulatrice, Sinclair travailleur, Ethan était intelligent. Et il en était fier. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait porté le petit dernier!

- J'ai aussi fini mes devoirs, lui annonça Ethan en s'installant sur son lit.

Draco hocha de la tête. Bah tiens, le jeune Serdaigle avait deviné que ses aînés avaient été rapides et efficaces?

Et effectivement, il n'avait rien à dire. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

- Je peux te poser une question? Demanda brusquement le châtain avant que son père ne fasse un pas pour sortir.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Comment vous avez découvert que je faisais des réactions étranges au… lait, miel et café?

Son père grimaça. Ah, c'était un mauvais souvenir.

- Tu peux prendre ces éléments séparément, lui expliqua l'adulte. Il n'y a aucun problème. Mais dès que tu mélanges le lait avec du miel par exemple, tu commences à jouer les maîtres du monde et à faire des bêtises. Un hyperactif comme diraient les moldus. La première fois qu'on t'a fait boire ça, c'était parce que tu étais malade et que ta toux ne se calmait pas. Tu devais bien avoir sept ans. On ne sait pas ce qu'il t'a pris et c'est finalement la fièvre qui t'a fait arrêter le massacre. J'ai prévenu grand père Sev et il a fait une drôle de tête quand on lui a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Il a parlé d'effet négatif sur ton cerveau et d'éviter le café aussi. Bien sûr, ça a surpris Papa et moi mais Grand Père Sev sait de quoi il parle, alors on lui a fait confiance.

Ethan hocha de la tête silencieux. Le professeur de potions se rappelait donc de ça… il était étrange que son père blond ne se rappelasse pas de sa petite crise dans la Grande Salle et qui avait entraîné l'exclusion de la Greengrass de sa chambre de préfet...

Draco le laissa donc avec ses réflexions et descendit rejoindre son bureau. Il avait des copies à corriger pour vraiment profiter de ses vacances!

**OoooooOoooooO**

_Un bruit sourd, comme une cassure qu'on avait étouffé. Draco leva les yeux, après tout, c'était de là que venait le son. Il avait réussit à trouver ses deux camarades et regardaient à présent la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres brisée la bulle de protection de Poudlard. Il tremblait. Qui ne tremblerait pas à un moment pareil? Il était un espion, il aidait le camps ennemi, et pourtant, il était là et devait obéir aux ordres._

_Un simple ordre et les Mangemorts courraient en hurlant, transplanant au pas de course, se transformant en fumée noirâtre._

_Draco transplana avec ses deux camarades à même l'école et dut éviter la ruée d'élèves paniqués. Les attaques commençaient, les sorts de toutes les couleurs voletaient dans le Grand Hall. Les hurlements, des cris, des pleurs, des appels, des rires hystériques, gras, tout y passait. Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade, la peur lui paralysant doucement les membres. Il allait mourir ce soir. La guerre, ce n'était pas pour lui…_

_Pourtant, il dut se reprendre. Un Malefoy ne devait pas se sentir faible. Pas alors que Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient près de lui._

_- Suivez-moi, lança-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale et la plus contrôlée._

_Ils se firent discret, empruntant des couloirs vides. Après tout, qui était assez idiot pour monter alors que la sortie était en bas?_

_Pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, Draco arrêta précipitamment la marche et retourna se cacher. Une tête brune conversait avec deux autres têtes. Une rousse et une autre châtain foncée. Faire la causette alors que le château tremblait. Vraiment, c'était bien des Gryffondors! Ils commencèrent à courir et Draco décida qu'il fallait les suivre. À nouveau, il dut s'arrêter précipitamment, sentant les poids lourds des deux autres ex Serpentards dans le dos. Il tenta de se calmer, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas trembler._

_Draco vit la belette fille, puis une jeune femme aux cheveux changeant de couleurs ainsi qu'une femme du troisième âge. Cette dernière s'en alla en trottinant, la jeune femme partie avec un petit groupe de combattant et ne resta plus que la rouquine. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, cette Weasley l'agaçait par-dessus tout, surtout après le regard qu'elle et Potter s'échangèrent. Une boule lui comprima la poitrine et il grimaça. Ginevra Weasley les quittèrent en douce pendant que Potter faisait le pitre devant un pan de mur. Au bout d'un troisième aller retour, une porte apparue magiquement. Ce qui surprit le blond. Le Trio pénétra dans cette salle secrète et lorsqu'ils disparurent, Malefoy donna l'ordre à ses deux acolytes de le suivre. Il devait trouver un moyen pour prévenir Potter tout en protégeant ces deux-là. Car même s'ils avaient choisit de suivre leurs pères, ils restaient deux camarades de classe qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des ans. On avait beau être Serpentard, l'entente et le respect allaient de soi dans cette maison! Quoique Draco Malefoy, respecté Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle…_

_Malefoy retint un rictus amusé avant de pénétrer aussi par la porte, le plus discrètement possible._

_La salle était pleine à craquer de bibelots anciens comme récents, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Cette salle n'était même pas sur les plans du château! Le silence régnait. Où était donc passé Potter? En s'avançant prudemment, Crabbe crut percevoir un marmonnement. Il entraîna les deux autres et Draco vit enfin le jeune Sauveur du monde Sorcier. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Sûrement ce que le Mage Noir voulait… soudain, Draco vit Potter se raidir et tendre la main vers un buste en pierre avec une perruque. Il était temps de réagir._

_- Pas si vite Potter._

_Le brun se retourna vers eux et Draco sentit son cœur se serré. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ces cheveux mal coiffés et ces yeux verts… Il avait l'air très fatigué et un peu plus maigre que la dernière fois._

_- C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter, dit Malefoy, se disant qu'il devait peut-être jouer encore un peu son rôle de méchant pour tromper les deux géants._

_- Ce n'est plus la tienne, répliqua Harry, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Qui t'en a prêter une, Malefoy?_

_- Ma mère._

_- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec Voldemort, tous les trois? S'étonna faussement Harry._

_- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter, dit Crabbe._

_- Harry?_

_C'était Ron, Harry eut peur pour son ami, il ne savait pas encore pour les trois Serpentards. Et pour la trahison de Draco. Car si le blond était là, la baguette pointée sur lui, c'était qu'il avait décidé de choisir enfin son camps. Et cette simple constatation lui fit mal. Il semblait bien se porter, remarqua-t-il amèrement._

_- Descendo! Hurla Crabbe._

_Les piles d'objet commencèrent à vaciller, là où provenait encore la voix de Ron._

_- Non! Hurla Harry. Finite!_

_- Non! Hurla Draco en même temps. Si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres! Et c'Est-ce que veut le Lord!_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, grogna Crabbe en haussant les épaules. C'est Potter que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui va s'intéresser à un di… dieu-dame?_

_- Potter est venu ici pour le prendre! Ce qui doit signifier que…_

_Mais il ne put rien rajouter de plus. Des sorts fusaient déjà de l'autre côté et sans le Protego de Goyle, ils auraient été bon pour finir dans les citrouilles._

_- Non! Hurlait Draco à Crabbe qui lançait des sortilège de Mort. Ne tue pas Potter!_

_- Je ne l'ai pas tué! Répliquait le Serpentard. Mais si je le peux, je le ferais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut mort de toute façon! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre!_

_Draco ne savait que faire. D'un côté, son camps l'attaquait et de l'autre, les deux Serpentards ne voulaient pas l'écouter, trop occupés à répliquer sorts sur sorts._

_Et rapidement, ils furent tous les trois désarmés. Le blond se cacha derrière un miroir tandis que les deux Serpentards continuaient à envoyer des jets verts sur les trois Gryffondors cachés derrière les objets abandonnés._

_- Stupéfix!_

_Un grondement puis un bruit de pas qui se fait moins fort._

_- Il est quelque part par là! Cria soudain Harry. Hermione, aide moi à le trouver, il faut le détruire le plus vite possible!_

_- Crétin, intervint Draco en sortant de sa cachette. Il n'est pas tombé là, il est tombé à l'opposé!_

_- Malefoy, souffla Hermione en l'apercevant grimper sur la petite colline que formait un amas de chaise._

_- Je ne suis pas un traître, annonça-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils du brun. Je ne voulais pas blesser Crabbe et Goyle. Ils doivent être quelque part, il faut faire attention. Crabbe avait encore sa baguette._

_- Harry grimpa à son tour, derrière Draco qui se crispa un peu._

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura le brun en arrivant à sa hauteur. C'est trop dangereux._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Répliqua froidement Malefoy sans le regarder. Je devais suivre les ordres si je voulais garder ma couverture un peu plus longtemps. Et à quoi sert ce bijoux hein? Pourquoi le Lord et toi le voulez à ce point?_

_- C'est une longue histoire, grogna Harry en étirant la tête à droite et à gauche. Mais il faut absolument le trouver et le détruire. Ça touche directement Voldemort._

_- Je l'ai! S'écria le blond en tenant du bout des doigts le diadème perdu des Serdaigles._

_- Très bien, soupira Harry avec un léger sourire. Hermione à l'épée pour le détruire. On va redescendre et…_

_- HARRY!_

_La jeune femme avait hurlé en bas. Les deux garçons baissèrent le regard sur elle. Elle était paniquée et pointait quelque chose du doigt. Ils dirigèrent leur regard dans cette direction et se figèrent._

_Ron, Goyle et Crabbe revenaient en courant, Ron, poursuivi par les deux Serpentards._

_- Tu aimes la chaleur? Grondait Crabbe en courant._

_De sa baguette sortait de longues langues de feu qui léchaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Et comble de l'horreur, le jeune homme ne semblait pas maîtriser le feu qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de sortir de sa baguette._

_- Courrez! Hurlait Ron en attrapant la main d'Hermione. Crabbe a jeté un feu magique!_

_- Aguamenti! Hurla Harry._

_Mais cela ne changea rien. L'eau s'évapora et le feu sembla prendre vie._

_- Cours abruti! S'écria Draco en prenant le bras d'Harry pour que ce dernier le suive._

_Le feu se divisa et prit la forme de nombreuses bêtes sauvages. Serpent, aigle, loup, et ces bêtes carbonisaient tout sur leur passage. Les objets laissés là depuis des années, des siècles, disparaissaient à leur toucher et pendant ce temps, six presque-adultes courraient pour sauver leur vie._

_- Là! Cria Hermione en s'arrêtant brusquement._

_Il y avait quatre vieux balais. Rapidement, Ron et Hermione se positionnèrent sur un balai et prirent leur envol, suivit de Draco et Harry sur un autre. Crabbe et Goyle firent de même, chacun sur un très ancien modèle._

_- La porte! Hurla Draco pour se faire entendre derrière Harry. Vite!_

_Ils étaient arrivés à presque dis mètres de leur unique issue de sorti lorsque Draco et les trois Gryffondors crurent entendre un hurlement, humain. Draco se retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le balai de Crabbe était en feu. Et ce feu grignotait petit à petit les habits du Serpentard, puis sa peau._

_Il perdit le contrôle de son balai et le feu l'engloutit. Goyle poussa un cri déchirant mais c'était trop tard._

_- Putain Malefoy! Tiens-toi droit sur le balai! Le morigéna Harry en tentant d'accélérer encore._

_- Potter! Merde le diadème!_

_Le bijou avait glissé se son bras où il l'avait posé pendant sa contemplation morbide de la disparition de Crabbe. Et Harry compris immédiatement la situation, tournant la tête vers l'objet de tant de recherches. Il prit un virage en tête d'épingle, faisant hurler son partenaire et avant que la tiare n'atterrissent dans la gueule d'un bête de feu, le brun réussit à l'attraper, grimaçant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait._

_Il retourna vers la porte. Les trois autres avaient disparu et Draco hurlait dans ses oreilles en le tenant tellement serré qu'il n'appréciait plus du tout l'étreinte._

_Un loup de feu le poursuivait, faisant crisper un peu plus les doigts d'Harry sur son balai. Pourvu qu'ils atteignent la sortie…_

_Il crut distinguer un pan de mur sombre et bifurqua vers elle. C'est quelques secondes plus tard que de l'air frais entrait dans ses poumons._

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Draco?

Le blond releva la tête d'une de ses copies et enleva ses lunettes. C'était Harry, quelque part dans la maison. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur la pendule de la pièce. Quatre heures. Bah tiens. Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé faire pour rentrer aussi tard?

- Je suis là, fit-il quand même calmement.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, un léger toquement à la porte et avant qu'il ne donne la permission de rentrer, son mari échevelé pénétra dans la pièce, rouge, essoufflé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour mon chéri! salua Harry en l'embrassant.

- Où étais-tu passé, répondit Draco d'un air détaché.

- Voir Hermione et Ron. Mais Ron a fait un malaise alors on a dû l'accompagner à Sainte Mangouste. Ah et ça, c'est pour toi. Hermione a dit que ça t'aiderait.

Harry lui tendit un vieux carnet. Si c'était Hermione qui lui donnait quelque chose, il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais il leva malgré tout un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il vit le terme de « journal » sur la première page du carnet.

- Mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse? Soupira le blond en levant son regard sur son mari, toujours debout, trépignant d'impatience.

- Ce journal qu'Hermione tenait dans le passée va peut-être t'ouvrir les yeux, lui expliqua Harry, impatient. Comme Ron, ça pourrait te rappeler te faire rappeler notre septième année?

- Harry, répliqua Draco d'une voix traînante qu'il n'utilisait plus contre son mari depuis longtemps. Cette idée est toujours aussi grotesque. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de ce passé dont tu tiens tant à maintenir l'image. Ce n'est plus drôle! Les enfants aussi n'arrêtent pas, mais il est impossible de retourner dans le passé, surtout depuis que tous les retourneurs de temps ont été détruit sous la demande et l'ordre de Dumbledore avant sa mort!

- Justement! S'écria Harry, un peu énervé. S'il a fait ça, c'est pour éviter que d'autres accidents comme celui de nos enfants, n'arrivent! Même si eux ont été invoqué de la manière la plus basique et la plus inimaginable!

- Harry, commença Draco en tentant de se relever.

- Non Draco, l'interrompit le brun en poussant sur ses épaules pour qu'il reste assis. Fais moi plaisir. Lis au moins le journal d'Hermione. Elle m'a autorisé à te le faire lire. Elle sait que c'est important, et puis tu lui fais confiance, non? S'il te plait. Juste ça et après… j'arrête de t'embêter avec cette histoire!

Le blond sembla sonder les pensées de son mari et sentant qu'il avait peur mais était plein d'espoir, il accepta en grognant contre les Gryffondors stupides et bornés.

Harry s'installa sur le bureau, fixant le visage du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie tandis que ce denier l'ignorait et commençait à lire un véritable roman féérique.

**OoooooOoooooO**

_Un léger bip bip le fait sortir des limbes de l'inconscience, un blanc éclatant lui fait refermer les fentes d'yeux qu'il a réussi à ouvrir. Il ne peut pas bouger, il est pris au piège dans mille et un tuyau, aiguilles, bandages, plâtres. Il est encore dans le coton, mais il sait qu'il va avoir mal, il ne comprend pas pourquoi des choses si lourdes écrases ses jambes et son bras gauche, ça l'empêche de bouger. Mais il a compris qu'il est à l'hôpital. Et il ne sait plus pourquoi et depuis combien de temps._

_C'est calme. Il est seul. Il a gardé les yeux fermés, ils sont encore trop sensibles._

_C'est au bout d'un très long moment, selon lui, qu'on ouvre la porte. Il fait un léger mouvement de la tête, après tout, il commence à ressentir des douleurs partout dans son corps! Des bruits de pas lourd, un bruit de papier plastifié, une odeur de rose et d'orange lui empli le nez. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il a envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui est cette personne._

_- Bonjour Draco, souffle la voix. Et il se raidit._

_Potter._

_C'est Potter qui sent aussi bon. C'est aussi Potter qui se trouve devant lui, alors qu'il est allongé dans ce lit l'hôpital._

_- Ça fait une semaine pile que tu es dans le coma, monologua Harry en s'installant sur une chaise en soupirant. Une semaine aussi que la guerre est terminée et que Voldemort est mort. Les médicomages ont pourtant dit que tu devais te réveiller quand tes blessures seraient guéris. Pourtant, tu n'as plus aucun bobo visibles sur ton corps, j'ai vérifié._

_Comment ça Potter a vérifié? Il a fait quoi à son corps pendant qu'il était dans le coma, hein? La guerre est terminé? Ah oui, il revoie quelques bribes d'images derrière ses paupières. Des élèves qui courent, des Mangemorts qui se battent contre les professeurs et les Aurors, des géants, des loups-garous, des explosions, des morts, les sorts verts et rouges…_

_- Je te le répètes tous les jours depuis une semaine, continua Harry, mais tu as échappé à Azkaban à cause de ton état. Tous les membres de l'Ordre vont témoigner pour toi lors de ton procès. Moi y compris. Les Aurors te laissent tranquilles parce que Kingsley l'a ordonné et je dois t'avouer que même si je suis le Vainqueur, on m'écoute pas plus que ça quand je dis que tu n'es pas un Mangemort à la solde des forces du Mal._

_Le brun se tut quelques minutes, les plongeant tous deux dans un silence paisible, Draco, digérant ce qu'il apprenait maintenant._

_- Je te dis tout ça pour te réconforter, grogna Harry en se levant. Alors pourquoi tu ne te réveilles toujours pas, hein? Tu es un Malefoy, non? Où est le Draco Malefoy que je connais et qui me sortait sans arrêt que les « Malefoy sont les lus forts »? Pourquoi tu n'as pas le courage de sortir de ce putain de coma et m'affronter? Je veux revoir tes yeux… même si tu m'insultes, qu'importe, réveilles-toi…_

_Draco était surpris, par on ne savait quelle raison, le petit Balafré avait pété une durite et maintenant, il lui tenait la main! Il la tenait dans ses mains trop chaudes et rugueuses, et il était en train de passer SA main sur SA joue de Survivant! Mais il était fou!_

_Alors il tenta de récupérer sa main, la retirer de cette étreinte trop douce et trop irréel, mais il était trop faible. Alors il ne réussit qu'à refermer se doigts sur les mains du brun._

_- Draco? Demanda Harry, d'une voix un peu forte. Tu es réveillé? Merlin, Draco? Médicomage! Vite! Il est réveillé!_

_Le blessé grimaça. Il l'avait relâché trop vite! Sa main avait mal maintenant!_

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et bientôt, sa chambre fut envahie par un Potter frétillant, un médicomage et deux infirmières._

_Le blond avait eu le courage de soulever un peu ses yeux et le brun se jeta presque sur lui, lui soutirant un gémissant de douleur, envelopper de ce délicieux parfum de rose et d'orange._

_- Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, le réprimanda gentiment le médicomage. Il vient de se réveiller, laisser moi l'ausculter et lui expliquer ce qu'il fait emplâtrer sur un lit à Sainte Mangouste._

_Emplâtrer? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?_

_- Monsieur Malefoy, annonça professionnellement le médicomage, sans un regard pour lui. Vous avez reçu un sort de magie très noir, qui nous a empêché de vous guérir avec des potions et des sorts de guérison. Une forme d'intolérance à la magie qui aurait risquer de vous tuer. Bien sûr, grâce à monsieur Snape, nous avons réussi à contrer le sort mais nous avons dû vous guérir à la manière moldue. Plâtre, bandages, etc. ce qui signifie que la guérison de vos membres brisés va prendre du temps. Et que la rééducation sera pénible. Cela devrait prendre quelques mois pour que votre corps guérisse soi-même._

_- Quoi? Coassa Draco en écarquillant péniblement les yeux._

_- Nous avons failli vous tuer en lançant un simple sort de stérilisation sur vos blessures et les soigner, nous n'avons eu d'autre choix qu'utilisez les moyens moldus mis à notre disposition. Bien, si cela ne dérange pas monsieur Potter, nous allons vous ausculter._

_Harry hocha de la tête et s'éloigna._

_- Monsieur Potter, intervint de nouveau le médicomage avec un sourire crispé. Seul à seul je vous prie._

_Le brun hésita, lança un regard vers Draco, inquiet puis hocha de nouveau la tête et sorti._

_- Guérir un Mangemort, grommela le médicomage. On aura tout vu._

_Draco écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Et son cœur se serra. Alors on l'étiquetait dans ce bord-là? Alors qu'il avait protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait le Survivant pendant la Grand Bataille? Alors qu'il se prenait un sort de magie noir en poussant Harry de sa trajectoire? Pour qu'il gagne?_

_Pourtant, le médicomage l'examina sérieusement, ce qui l'étonna encore plus. L'homme inscrivit quelques mots sur son parchemin et sorti avec les infirmières. Le brun pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre et s'installa sur sa chaise._

_- Ça va? Demanda finalement le visiteur après un silence pesant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter? Murmura faiblement Draco en se sentant très fatigué d'un coup._

_- Venu te voir, hésita Harry. J'attends ton réveil depuis une semaine._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Discuter peut-être, savoir pourquoi tu as changé de camps, juste te voir aussi._

_Le silence lui répondit. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Ils s'étaient détesté sept longues années. Avaient été dans le même camps durant plus d'une année, mais ne s'étaient jamais rapproché après le baiser. Après tout, Harry était en cavale dans toute l'Angleterre et Draco était dans la tanière du loup._

_- Content de te voir à nouveau parmi nous, sourit tristement Harry en se levant._

_Le blond hocha de la tête, sans le regarder vraiment. Et il sursauta violemment, le faisant gémir de douleur. Potter l'avait embrassé sur le front! Mais il était fou!_

_Mais avant qu'il ne sorte une réplique acide, le brun était parti._

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry se réveilla lorsque le bruit d'un claquement de livre le surpris. Il s'était endormi sur les genoux de Draco. Car pendant la première demi-heure, le blond avait remarqué que la tête de son mari dodelinait dangereusement sur ses épaules. Il avait alors changé de place et l'avait invité à se poser près de lui.

L'ex Gryffondor frotta ses yeux et interrogea le blond, des yeux.

- Hermione avait beaucoup d'imagination, lâcha Draco en déposant ses lunettes sur l'accoudoir.

- Pardon?

- Elle a beaucoup d'imagination, répéta-t-il en caressant les cheveux du brun. Tu lui as demandé d'écrire ça quand?

- Draco…

- C'est vrai quoi, cette histoire d'âme sœur, les enfants qui arrivent grâce à un rituel tout bête, c'est vraiment amusant. Surtout que la découverte de notre lien s'est fait après la guerre, pendant une soirée de discussion.

- Draco, arrête… tu ne vois pas que ce que tu tiens date d'il y a des années? Ce n'est pas une blague. Ça s'est réellement passé. Hermione s'est rappelée de tout dès le lendemain en ouvrant son journal. Ron a fait un malaise aujourd'hui en lisant ce journal, il se rappelle de tout! Que veux tu comme preuve? Pendant la guerre, et même après, Hermione nous a soutenu, elle a calmé Ron, tu te rappelles? Elle s'était mise de ton côté quand on s'était séparé par ma faute! Parce qu'elle savait que tu n'étais pas aussi insensible! Draco, rien ne te viens à l'esprit? Rien du tout? Pas une seule image?

- Harry, rien ne se passe, rien du tout. Aucun souvenir, aucun mal de crâne si ce n'est celui que tu m'imposes avec des bêtises!

Le brun se releva, raide. Il était agacé. Vraiment. Draco ne voulait rien admettre, le journal n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Comment était-ce possible? Il fallait un élément déclencheur. Mais quoi? Il sortit finalement, sans un regard pour celui qu'il aimait, pour celui qui partageait son cœur et sa vie depuis des années.

* * *

**Alors? est-ce que ça vous a plu? Je dois dire qu'au moment où j'écrivais et finalisais cette fiction, j'étais encore très utopique, très loin de **"_Je n'en veux pas_"**. Ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié =)**

**doit y avoir plein de fautes, je suis désolée! _ **

**on se retrouve la semaine prochaine =)**

**EliH**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! voilà la suite de Retrouvailles. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, surtout que c'est le dernier chapitre où les flash bac à répétition ont lieu... profiter bien :)**

**réponses aux reviews:**

brigitte26: même si Draco est têtu comme un Malfoy, j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'en lasser ^^"

thytecelia: tu veux connaître l'élément déclencheur? hum... devine :p héhé non, tu le sauras qu'à la fin... j'ai du y réfléchir perpette avant de le mettre sur papier xD

Sakura0411: je constate que les actions de Snape te mets à vif :o mais... ça sera que très très court... hum... sinon, pour les fictions que tu m'as proposé, je les connaissais presque tous xD à part un ou deux. Mais dès que je trouverais le temps, je les lirais, merci beaucoup =)

cilandra: le truc... c'est que personne ne sait à par Snape ce qu'il a fait à Draco... Et draco ne se doute de rien rholala. Harry, en digne Gryffondor, va foncer tête baissé et chercher là ou il faut pas, je te laisse lire =) merci!

Piouisos: Ohalala, je pense que tu es une des seules à me comprendre comme ça xD je n'ai trouvé que l'argument du choc de savoir que Pansy était déjà condamnée à mort... je n'ai pas été très inventive. Mais je te remercie d'avoir tout lu d'une traite! :o wow! toute la nuit tu as dis? haha, merci beaucoup ;)

Groumde: j'espère que ça va te plaire =) ici, les passages passés sont plus nombreux, mais c'est aussi parce qu'ils se retrouvent enfin. Bref, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_- Potter, il est HORS DE QUESTION que je viennes chez toi!_

_- Mais tu n'as plus aucun endroit où aller! Et comment tu veux te débrouiller SEUL alors que tu es handicapé?_

_Draco était installé dans un fauteuil roulant, outil moldu très pratique._

_- Je me débrouillerai, grinça Draco._

_- Tes parents sont en prison en attendant leur procès, tu es mis en surveillance, c'est peut être mieux d'aller au QG de l'Ordre, non?_

_- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!_

_- Mais Zabini et les autres seront là aussi! Ils ne peuvent pas sortir pour le moment, avec tous ces Mangemorts en cavale! Et ton précieux manoir est gardé par les Aurors, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas. Et avec ton bras plâtré, tu ne peux pas non plus faire avancer ton fauteuil…_

_Il savait qu'il était pris au piège. Il savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de rester près du brun. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Mais il ne voulait pas de pitié. Surtout pas…_

_- Tu me jetteras de chez toi dans deux jours, grogna Draco en signe s'assentiment._

_Harry eut un large sourire et se positionna derrière le fauteuil pour le diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital._

_Draco était resté une autre semaine encore à Sainte Mangouste après son réveil, pour de nombreuses vérification, tests, questions. Et tous les jours à la même heure, Potter venait le voir pour lui parler de tout et de rien. Chaque jour, il avait eu un petit geste envers lui. Une caresse, un baiser, un sourire, un rire, une pique amusée, une petite larme aussi, en souvenir des amis tombés au combat._

_Car oui, après être sorti de la Salle sur Demande en flamme, ils avaient dû retourner au combat, Draco avait l'effet de surprise sur les Mangemorts qui pensaient qu'il était encore de leur côté. Harry avait fait face à Voldemort à l'aube, les combattants tout autour d'eux. Le Survivant avait été jeté à terre par un sort et aurait dû mourir si Draco ne s'était pas interposé entre eux et s'était pris le maléfice._

_À ce moment-là, la bataille avait repris de plus belle autour d'eux, Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un moment d'affaiblissement, lorsque Neville avait décapité le Serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor._

_Potter n'avait pas goûté à sa victoire, il avait directement transplané avec le blond à Sainte Mangouste, faisant sursauter bon nombre de médicomages, sous sa demande. Ils avaient pris en charge Draco Malefoy avec réticence et l'avaient soigné comme n'importe quel patient si ce n'est encore plus assidument, à cause du sort de Magie Noire. Grâce à lui, les médicomages et infirmières avaient appris rapidement comment on faisait des plâtres._

_Draco respira à plein poumon l'air humide de la ville en sortant de Sainte Mangouste. Il était libre! Amoché mais libre!_

_- Nous allons prendre le bus magique, annonça Harry en sortant sa baguette. On ne peut pas transplaner et encore moins prendre les moyens de transports moldus, tu n'aimerais pas._

_Draco n'ajouta rien, le bus était là. Harry paya leur place et s'accrocha lors du démarrage. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Le fauteuil roulant n'était pas équipé de freins. Il le réalisa quand un « POOOOOTTEEEEEEEEER» hurlé rageusement lui vrilla les oreilles. Draco était parti vers l'arrière, l'air affolé. Harry dût lui courir après, dans un bus aux mouvements déchaînés. Il réussit à l'attraper après le troisième virage et le colla au sol. Les regards noirs et le souffle saccadé le rendirent penaud. Vraiment, c'était pas lui qui allait le jeter dans deux jours, c'est Draco qui s'enfuirait d'ici quelques heures…_

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Draco fut accueillit avec des cris de joie. Ses camarades Serpentards étaient là. Blaise, Pansy, Théo. Eux qui s'étaient enfuis avec lui, eux qui avaient décidé de rester en retrait puis de combattre lors de la Grande Bataille._

_On le fit entrer dans la maison. Il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards, il y avait aussi les deux amis de Potter, la famille Weasley semblait avoir déserté les parages ainsi que le peu qui restait de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_Les rares bagages qu'il avait furent transportés par Blaise et Théo à l'étage. On proposa au blessé de manger quelque chose avant de monter dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il refusa élégamment._

_- Toujours des manières péteuses, hein, Malefoy? Ricana gentiment Ron en prenant des friandises une à une._

_- Toujours aussi primaire, hein, Weasley, répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois._

_Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard complice._

_La Grand Bataille les avait quelque peu rapproché, leur ouvrant les yeux sur leur vrais caractères et ce dont-ils étaient capables._

_- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini? Soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux._

_- Elle est jalouse, constata calmement Draco en gardant son sourire narquois._

_- N'importe quoi! S'offusqua la jeune fille en rougissant._

_- Mon Ronnie chéri! s'écria Draco, étonnant plus d'un. Viens faire des mamours à Dracounet!_

_- Je te le déconseille, grommela Harry en tirant sur son fauteuil roulant. Viens, je vais te mettre dans la chambre._

_- Potter, grogna Draco en roulant des yeux. Je ne suis pas un objet alors n'utilise pas le verbe « mettre » pour parler de moi!_

_Les deux garçons sortirent, l'un râlant, l'autre ricanant._

_- Ils m'ont l'air bien proche, constata affablement Théo._

_- M'en parle pas, grogna Ron qui avait du mal à se remettre de la scène étrange que lui avait montrer le blond. Harry était obnubilé par Malefoy pendant toute l'année passée et dès qu'il entendait parler des Malefoy, il devenait pensif. L'autre fois, quand on a fini dans son manoir et que Malfoy a annoncé à sa tante que ce n'était celui qu'ils cherchaient, Harry m'a cassé les oreilles avec des « Draco par ci », « Draco par là » pendant une bonne semaine. Et par contre… pendant la Grande Bataille, il a bien crut que Malefoy avait définitivement changé de camps…_

_- Donc le Potty est attiré par notre Draco? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils._

_- C'est sûr et certain, argua Hermione. Et c'est même réciproque._

_Les regards se dirigèrent vers elle, suspicieux._

_- Je suis sérieuse, soupira Hermione._

_- Un Lion et un Serpent, soupira Pansy. On aura tout vu._

_Et avant qu'elle ne réponde, un hurlement pas très masculin atteignit leurs oreilles._

_- Draco, s'écria Pansy en se levant, baguette à la main._

_Les autres la suivirent, s'attendant à une attaque. Mais quel ne fut leur surprise en voyant Draco dans les bras d'Harry, porté comme une princesse!_

_- Potter! Hurlait Draco en se débattant. Lâche moi immédiatement! Fais moi léviter au pire mais pas question que tu me portes comme ça! Je suis un Malefoy, bordel de Merlin! Pas une princesse!_

_- Malefoy, grogna Harry sous l'effort, je te signale que la lévitation et moi, on est pas encore ami alors je ne veux pas voir ton corps tomber dans le vide si je fais une erreur! Et je te signale que je suis le Survivant, tout le monde s'évanouirait de bonheur si je le portais comme ça!_

_- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, grinça Draco en le fusillant du regard. Et je refuse que tu me portes de cette manière!_

_- Je ne vais pas te porter comme un homme de Cro-Magnon ou comme King Kong, soupira le brun en levant les yeux au plafond._

_- Même si j'ignore qui sont les Trop Mignon et Quiconque, je refuse que tu me portes de cette manière!_

_Ils se fusillèrent du regard, ne sachant pas que l'un comme l'autre était heureux de la situation, mais ne voulait décidemment pas se l'avouer._

_- Dray, intervint Blaise avec un grand sourire. Laisse le donc faire! Je suis sûr qu'il est TREEEES heureux de porter l'ancien Prince des Serpentards dans ses bras! Laisse le donc! Pour ma part, je pourrais faire léviter ce fauteuil moldu dans ta chambre. C'est bon, non?_

_Le blond soupira. Si EN PLUS, ses amis se liguaient contre lui, il ne vivrait plus très longtemps._

_- Bon très bien, murmura Draco en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans le cocon que formait les bras d'Harry autour de lui, enveloppé dans ce doux parfum de rose et d'orange. Mais si tu fais la moindre chute, tu auras à faire à moi!_

_- Pas l'intention d'avoir à faire avec quiconque, crut-il entendre alors que le brun se mettait en marche._

_- Granger, arrête de sourire aussi débilement, ricana Pansy. Ça fait peur à voir!_

**OoooooOoooooO**

Le repas du soir fut glacial, même les tentatives d'Eli furent un échec. Ses pères se faisaient la tête. Et ça se voyait. Alors elle se tut aussi et mangea le plus vite possible, suivant l'exemple de ses frères. Les enfants partirent en vitesse, donnant une bise aux pères avant de monter pour un conseil de guerre.

- Je n'ai plus faim, déclara Draco en se levant avec son assiette.

Harry ne dit rien, continuant à martyriser ses petits pois en soupirant.

Voilà, il s'était mis en colère et il le regrettait. Mais Dray n'avait qu'à pas être aussi tête de mule! Niant sans arrêt ce passé merveilleux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble! C'était une partie de leur vie, Merlin! Alors foi de Potter-Malefoy, il la revivrait!

La revivre…

Il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Mais voilà la solution! Si Draco ne voulait pas se rappeler de son passé en lisant un journal intime relatant toute leur histoire, il n'avait qu'à tout reproduire!

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Gabriel où il était sûr que tous ses enfants s'y trouvaient, pour leur faire part de son plan. Draco allait récupérer ses souvenirs. Qu'il le veuille ou non!

**OoooooOoooooO**

_- Potter, dégage!_

_- Mais je voulais simplement aider!_

_BAM_

_- Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ouvre cette porte!_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!_

_- Jus de citrouille?_

_- Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça…_

_- Du Whisky Pur Feu?_

_- Volontiers, cette journée a été fatigante._

_- Tu n'as fait que deux mouvements du bras, Malefoy…_

_- Malefoy, tu as de la visite…_

_- Potter, pousse toi, on pouvait très bien aller faire la surprise à Draco!_

_- Pansy, heureux de te voir, n'agresse pas Potter s'il te plaît… où irais-je vivre sinon?_

_- Au fait Potter, je devrais peut-être te payer un loyer, non? Après_

_tout, ça fait deux semaines que je vis sur ton dos._

_- Je ne veux pas de loyer. Cette maison, c'est mon parrain, Sirius,_

_qui me l'a légué._

_- Faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour te remercier! Les_

_Malefoy n'aiment pas avoir de dettes!_

_- Commence déjà par m'appeler Harry, et autorise moi à_

_t'appeler Draco._

_- … ._

_- Ferme la bouche, Draco, tu vas avaler une araignée._

_- Je ne t'ai pas encore autoriser à m'appeler par mon prénom!_

_- Vous faites des progrès Monsieur Malefoy!_

_- Merlin, j'ai besoin d'un verre, je n'en peux plus._

_- Aller Draco, encore quelque pas vers moi!_

_- Harry, je ne suis pas un bébé!_

_- Tu as encore mal?_

_- Non c'est bon._

_- Tu mens._

_- Je m'en fous._

_- Serpentard borné…_

_- Gryffondor insistant…_

_- Harry? Harry! Où es-tu? Hermione et moi, on t'attend!_

_- Ron, laisse, on le rappellera par cheminette un peu plus_

_tard. Après tout, il n'est que six heures du soir…_

_- Pot… Harry, c'était tes amis je crois._

_- Tais-toi et embrasse moi encore…_

_- Voilà vous savez tout._

_- Je suis si contente pour toi, Harry!_

_- Merci Hermione… euh… Ron?_

_BAM_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il va s'y faire pour vous deux,_

_c'est pas la première fois…_

_- Hein? Comment ça pas la première fois?_

_- J'ai dit ça? Tu as dû rêver. Aide moi à le remettre_

_sur le canapé s'il te plaît._

_- Voyons Draco! Ce n'était qu'un ancien coéquipier de_

_Quidditch! En plus, il est marié!_

_- Rien à faire! Il t'a regardé et t'a même pris dans ses bras! Pour me faire chier!_

_- Draco, tu me fais aussi peu confiance?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça… tu es à moi! Je ne partage pas!_

_- Idiot, pour la peine, tu dormiras dans ton ancienne chambre._

_- Harry!_

_- Je pense que s'éloigner de l'Angleterre après cette_

_guerre nous sera bénéfique._

_- Et puis on a un peu trouvé notre vocation grâce à elle._

_- N'empêche, Blaise… Théo… Médicomages sans frontières? Êtes-vous sûr?_

_- C'est ce qui a de mieux à faire._

_- Je vous aiderais._

_- Moi aussi!_

_- Merci Draco, toi aussi Pansy…_

_- Je condamne Lucius Malefoy à la prison à perpétuité._

_- Tu veux que je te laisse un moment avec ta mère?_

_- S'il te plaît, oui…_

_- Je serais à la maison, préviens moi si tu as_

_besoin de quelque chose._

_- Merci…_

_- Je pense que je vais retourner au Manoir pendant un temps._

_- … ._

_- Ne fais pas cette tête, Potter! C'est pour ma mère. Elle est toute seule._

_- … ._

_- Harry? Arrête de me faire ce regard de chien battu,_

_je dois soutenir ma mère!_

_- … ._

_- Bon d'accord, tu auras le droit de venir me voir parfois_

_et ma mère aussi._

_- OUIIIIII!_

_- Et j'ai eu un moment de panique avant cette première réunion_

_en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre et…_

_- Attends… tu as eu une crise de panique plutôt, non?_

_- Eh bien… pendant quelque secondes oui, mais après,_

_je me suis senti très serein et…_

_- Hermione, tu entends ça?_

_- C'est vrai que ça concorde avec ta douleur subite pendant_

_notre recherche des Horcruxes…_

_- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me couper, hein?_

_- Mais… âmes sœurs? Comment est-ce possible?_

_- Tu vois bien que ce sort nous montre votre lien indestructible!_

_- Mais Hermione… d'après le grimoire, ce lien ne s'établit que lors de… euh…_

_- Oui Ron, après avoir fait l'amour._

_- Mais! On… on ne l'a pas encore fait…_

_- Regarde Blaise comme notre Draco est mignon quand il rougit en disant ça!_

_- Théo?_

_- Pansy?_

_- Ta gueule._

_- Bonjour… Monsieur Potter! Quel bon vent vous amène ici?_

_- Euh… bonjour. Je voudrais trouver une bague._

_- Une bague, dites-vous? Ah! C'est pour votre compagnon?_

_- S'il vous plaît, oui…_

_- Que pensez-vous de celle-là? Elle est faite en or blanc,_

_incrustée d'un diamant!_

_- Non… je voudrais vraiment quelque chose de spécial,_

_quelque chose de rare mais qui défini bien notre relation._

_- Vous étiez à Gryffondor il me semble? Et Monsieur Malefoy_

_à Serpentard?_

_- Hum… oui._

_- Je vais vous chercher un objet spécial. Une seconde s'il vous plaît._

_…_

_- Voilà monsieur Potter. Ce sont des alliances fabriquées_

_dans un métal magique qui permet de détecter en un_

_rien de temps si le partenaire est en danger ou blessé. Elle_

_prend la forme d'un serpent mordant sa propre queue_

_et les yeux sont incrustés l'un d'une émeraude et l'autre d'un rubis._

_- C'est très… Serpentard._

_- C'est le seul inconvénient pour vous, oui._

_- Je prends, c'est très bien. Après tout, j'ai failli_

_finir dans cette Maison…_

_- Eh bien monsieur Potter! Quel scoop! Tenez,_

_et toutes mes félicitations!_

_- Tu es la honte de notre famille, Draco!_

_- Père, comment pouvez-vous…_

_- Te marier à Harry Potter! Celui qui a causé notre perte!_

_- Père, je l'aime! Acceptez-le!_

_- Je ne veux plus te voir, vas-t-en!_

_- Je me marierais le mois prochain, je voulais vous prévenir…_

_- Garde! Je préfère la compagnie de Détraqueurs que de ce_

_détritus qu'on appelle fils!_

_- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous nomme_

_Mari et époux, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare._

_- Harry?_

_- Hum?_

_- Je t'aime._

_- …_

_- Harry?_

_- …_

_- Regardez! Harry Potter ressemble à un poisson_

_rouge! Crivey! Photo!_

_- Cette maison va me manquer._

_- Il me semblait pourtant que tu te plaignais qu'elle_

_soit sale, sombre, délabré, vieille, …_

_- Mais elle est remplie de souvenirs! C'est ici que je t'ai revu pendant la guerre, la aussi que j'ai décidé d'avoir un rôle actif, que nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois, où nous avons couché ensemble, que nous avons découvert que nous étions des âmes sœurs, c'est tellement de souvenirs!_

_- Je te comprends, chéri. Mais nous nous ferons tout autant de souvenirs dans notre nouvelle maison._

_- Bonne journée mon amour?_

_- Épuisante! Nous avons dû traquer des trafiquants de_

_Polynectar dans le Londres Moldu! Et toi? Cette journée au Ministère?_

_- J'ai démissionné._

_- QUOI? Mais…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a accusé d'être un ex_

_Mangemort qui voulait baiser le Sauveur du Monde. J'en ai juste_

_assez de trier le papier._

_- Mais… que vas-tu faire?_

_- Severus m'a parlé du poste d'Histoire de la Magie à_

_Poudlard. Apparemment, Binns cherche un bon successeur,_

_voilà pourquoi il n'est toujours pas parti._

_- Tu penses y arriver?_

_- Bien sûr! Beaucoup de Malefoy ont participé à l'Histoire! Je suis incollable dessus!_

_- Tu ne trouves pas que cette maison est trop vide?_

_- Si…_

_- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on adopte?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Eh bien Draco, tu n'as pas l'air très vif ce matin. Une dispute avec ton mari?_

_- Non Severus, c'est juste que… même si on est marié, qu'on soit des âmes sœurs et qu'on s'aime, il manque quelque chose d'important… des enfants. Et je ne peux pas en donner à Harry._

_- Bien sûr que tu peux._

_- Oui, il y a l'adoption, mais ça ne serait pas comme si c'était nos vrais enfants…_

_- Draco, tu n'as donc pas suivi mes cours de septième année? Les hommes peuvent enfanter s'ils arrivent à modifier leur appareil génital avec une potion. Le reste nécessite seulement d'une dose très importante de magie. Ce que Potter et toi possédez._

_- Merlin! Et cette Potion?_

_- Je vais m'en occuper si tu réussis à obtenir la recette de la blanquette de veau de Granger. Ce plat est un délice!_

_- Bravo Monsieur Potter-Malefoy! C'est un garçon!_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le Français?_

_- Que tu es fantastique._

_- Menteur. On reste sur ton choix? Gabriel?_

_- Oui… merci. Je t'aime Harry._

_- Eli? Pourquoi pas, c'est joli comme nom._

_- Merci._

_- Draco, tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal de vouloir quelque chose. Je suis juste content que tu n'ais pas décidé d'appeler notre fille Rosemerta ou… Bellatrix._

_- Idiot!_

_- Au moins, tu as souri. Ne bouge pas trop, bébé Eli ne serait pas contente!_

_- Merlin! Des jumeaux? Et ça tient dans son ventre?_

_- Chéri, ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là!_

_- Mais Harry! Tu as DEUX bébés dans ton ventre! C'est dangereux!_

_- Pas si la magie s'occupe d'eux Messieurs Potter-Malefoy._

_- Merlin… des jumeaux._

_- Draco… on a compris._

_- Je veux les appeler Liam et Sinclair!_

_- Et pourquoi pas Remus et Sirius?_

_- En deuxième nom oui, je veux bien, mais pas autrement Harry!_

_- On a qu'à demander aux enfants!_

_- Gabriel? Eli? Vous préférez Liam ou Remus?_

_- Moi, je veux Liane!_

_- Liane!_

_- Bon d'accord et entre Sinclair et Sirius?_

_- Saint clair! Lumière!_

_- 'clair!_

_- Voyons chéri, ne boude pas! Ce sont les enfants qui ont choisi!_

_- Eli n'a fait que répéter ce que Gaby disait._

_- Liam Sirius et Sinclair Remus, ça sonne bien, non?_

_- Foutu Serpentard, embrasse moi!_

_- Harry… je te jure que celui-ci, c'est le dernier._

_- Cinq beaux enfants de toi, je ne demande pas mieux._

_- Ne vire pas trop Poufsouffle._

_- Je t'aime toi et ton gros ventre…_

_- HARRY!_

_- Au fait Draco…_

_- Oui?_

_- J'ai fait la recherche que tu m'as demandé. Sur cet homme qui a été tué pendant la guerre. J'ai mis du temps, après tout, il y a eu tellement de meurtres… bref, et cet homme s'appelait Ethan Pending. Il avait une femme, Eli et un fils, Gabriel. C'est une belle coïncidence que nos enfants portent le nom de disparus tu ne trouves pas? C'est une certaine façon de faire perduré leur souvenir… Draco? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? Ça ne va pas? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?_

_- Je t'ai caché tellement de choses Harry… mais… il faut que ça sorte… excuse moi…_

_- Ethan._

_- Pardon?_

_- Ce bébé qui pousse en toi. Il s'appellera Ethan._

_- Harry… ne te sens pas obliger. On peut très bien l'appeler_

_James, comme tu le voulais au départ._

_- Non, il s'appellera comme ça. Pour que cette famille détruite trouve un peu de réconfort dans la nôtre. Leur nom ne sera pas oublier avec nous._

_- Merci…_

_- Je t'aime Draco, c'est normal que je te comprenne._

* * *

**Voilà, c'était la fin de ce chapitre, je suppose que vous avez trouver ça un peu court... en tout cas, la suite... dans pas trop longtemps? héhé**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! J'ai remarqué que les reviews étaient assez régulière sur cette fiction et je dois vous remercier ^^**

**Ça fait un moment que je l'ai fini, c'était une de mes premières fictions et je dois avouer que j'ai envie de l'oublier. Elle ne me plait pas. Mais elle m'a permis d'entrer dans ce monde fabuleux qu'est l'écriture HPDM… ce chapitre… vous montre le plan d'Harry. Je dois avouer que j'ai grimacé en le relisant. Mais ça fait parti de moi. Alors voilà, merci encore de me lire et… place aux reviews!**

_**Réponses:**_

**Brigitte26:** merci beaucoup! Oui le nom des enfants ont finalement une certaine forme de signification pour eux qui échappe à moi-même… bonne lecture =) ce chapitre sert un peu de réminiscence pour Draco.

**Groumde:** j'arrive pas à croire que tu apprécies cette fiction xD mais ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir d'avoir de tes avis. Draco est vraiment agaçant. Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas te lasser =) dans ce chapitre, Harry met tout le monde à contribution. Alors… à toi de juger =)

**Thytecelia:** coucou toi! Eh bien… faire revivre l'histoire à Draco… c'est la lui faire revivre et… comme ça il revit… enfin, je me tais et je te laisse lire =) merci de me suivre! :o

**Cilandra:** je suis contente qu'Hermione t'ait plus ^^ malheureusement, je n'ai pas parlé plus d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est surtout dans le passé, et la partie passé est terminé… je te laisse découvrir le plan d'Harry =) une façon de revoir la fiction « Le parfum»

* * *

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se trouvait devant la grille de son lieu de travail. Ni pourquoi Harry lui avait laissé une lettre ce matin, lui demandant de venir. Dans tous les cas, il était là. Il en voulait encore à son mari mais qu'y pouvait-il? Les grilles de l'école s'ouvrirent à son approche, semblant être au courant de sa visite pendant les vacances.

Arrivé devant les Grandes Portes, ces dernières s'ouvrirent aussi et laissèrent place à deux hommes, un grand Noir souriant et un Blanc timide.

- Blaise! Théo! S'exclama Draco en les regardant, stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Et Peter?

- Quelque part dans le château avec tes gosses, lui apprit Blaise en lui faisant une accolade.

- Mais… et vous alors? Tenta à nouveau Draco.

- C'est Harry, lui expliqua doucement Théodore en rebroussant chemin, espérant être suivi par ses deux amis. Il a parlé d'un problème avec toi et qu'il fallait suivre toute une mise en scène spéciale pour que tu ailles mieux.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la Grande Salle où il espérait trouver un petit déjeuner comme dans sa jeunesse, il sentit que Draco n'était plus derrière lui. Et il avait raison.

Draco se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, le regard furieux, les poings serrés.

- Dray?

- Malefoy…

Les trois ex Serpentards se tournèrent vers la voix. Harry, Ron et Hermione, tous trois dans des habits gryffondoresques.

- Harry, siffla Draco, les yeux plissés. Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

- Nous allons revivre notre passé, lui expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire. Et comme c'est les vacances pour les enfants, autant en profiter!

- Cette histoire est grotesque, continua Draco, de plus en plus énervé. Je rentre à la maison.

- Oh non Malefoy! Contra Harry en barrant le passage. J'ai eu l'accord de la directrice. Pour une semaine entière. Nous restons ici jusqu'à la rentrée. On peut pas sortir en plus.

- Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu continus à m'appeler MALEFOY? Cria Draco. C'est quoi ton problème?

- On revit notre passé mon amour, tenta doucement Harry en s'approchant de lui. S'il te plaît chéri, juste une semaine et si ça ne marche pas, oublie cette histoire. J'arrêterai de t'embêter avec ça.

- Et puis ça peut être drôle de redécouvrir le château, avança Blaise, l'air de rien.

- Bon d'accord, soupira Draco après quelques secondes, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry. Mais tu as intérêt à ne plus insister après.

- Oui mon amour! S'écria Harry en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Aah! Mes yeux! S'écrièrent deux voix identiques derrière eux.

- Sinclair! Liam! S'offusqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Père, firent les enfants Potter-Malefoy en s'approchant du blond.

-Vous aussi vous avez décidé de me faire raviver la mémoire? Soupira Draco en acceptant le câlin de sa fille.

- Oui! Répondirent vigoureusement les jumeaux.

- Bon très bien, emmenez-moi faire ce que vous avez à faire…

Les enfants se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Les adultes suivirent, les ex Gryffondors d'un côté et les Verts et Argents de l'autre, Peter Parkinson se dirigea vers la table de sa maison.

Blaise et Théo emmenèrent leur ami vers leur ancienne table, s'extasiant sur le décor qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur adolescence, alors qu'elle avait vécu nombre de dommages pendant la guerre.

Certains élèves, rares qu'ils étaient, regardaient les adultes avec un air ébahi ou dubitatif. Après tout, que faisaient le Héro de la guerre et ses amis ici?

Les enfants Potter-Malefoy poursuivirent leur chemin vers la table des professeurs, puis passèrent la porte derrière elle.

Minerva McGonagall qui avait suivit la scène sans rien dire se leva, l'air impassible, et sorti un parchemin qu'elle lut d'une voix atone.

- Hier soir, lut-elle sans expression, vous avez dû entendre l'explosion. Elle a été provoquée par des élèves, le rituel a marché, contre toute attente et cinq jeunes gens sont arrivés… du futur. Bien, les présentations vont se faire. Jeunes gens, entrez.

Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors, semblant jeter un regard douloureux vers Harry, ce qui surprit Draco.

Puis ses enfants entrèrent, l'air digne, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. On avait du sang Malefoy dans les veines, ou on en avait pas.

Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Après le repas, où Draco récupéra le temps perdu et discuta avec ses deux amis, les enfants Potter-Malefoy l'entrainèrent dans les cachots, vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Père, hésita Gabriel en s'installant sur le canapé. C'est une question étrange que je vais te poser mais… est-ce toi, ou Papa qui a fait le premier pas?

Draco regarda son fils, déboussolé. Pourquoi cette question? Il le lui avait déjà demandé, plusieurs années auparavant. Et il devait l'avouer, il avait menti. Heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas au courant.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Répondit doucement Draco, plantant ses yeux gris dans les iris verts de son aîné.

- Puisqu'on est ici pour que ta mémoire revienne, intervint Ethan fermement. Autant te dire la vérité: pendant notre séjour dans votre passé, tu as été plus que réticent à accepter Papa comme ton possible futur mari. Et je dois te l'avouer, ça nous a énormément blessé. Donc nous voulions savoir si, après avoir perdu la mémoire, tu avais réellement été celui qui avait fait le premier pas.

C'était une question plutôt personnelle, une histoire qui n'appartenait qu'à Harry et lui.

- En fait, déclara Blaise en voyant en silence s'éterniser, votre papa blond a décidé de devenir espion après avoir revu votre papa brun. Oui Draco, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je le sais pour t'avoir vu pensif plusieurs fois après notre première intervention en tant que Mangemort. Bref, donc nous nous sommes réfugiés, avec l'aide de Severus, dans le QG de l'Ordre. Et on ne sait pas par quel miracle Gryffondoresque votre papa blond a décidé de devenir espion. Draco, je sais que tu étais déjà attiré par Harry, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous bouffer des yeux, mais vous étiez assez borné pour ne rien remarquer. Donc on peut dire que votre papa blond a fait un premier pas plutôt suicidaire pour se faire remarquer.

- Je n'ai pas fait pas pour me faire remarquer, grinça Draco en rougissant.

- Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là les jours d'après, sourit Théo, debout devant la cheminée. Harry ressemblait à un lion en cage, toujours stressé, il s'énervait contre ses amis et dès que nous parlions de toi, il se taisait, attendant de découvrir quelque chose à ton sujet.

Draco sentait la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas tout cela! Les souvenirs de la guerre lui revenaient flous et Blaise et Théo ne lui avaient jamais parlé de la réaction du brun après son départ. Tout cela était terriblement déroutant.

- Les enfants, tenta-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration, la vérité, c'est que c'est Papa qui a fait le premier pas après la guerre. Il m'a aidé à me rétablir et on a vécu pendant quelque temps dans cette maison au Square Grimmaurd. C'est là que nous nous sommes rapprochés.

- Alors, hésita Eli en fronçant les sourcils, ce que tu avais dit à Gaby, c'était un mensonge? Vous ne vous êtes pas rapprochés pendant votre dernière année à Poudlard? Et ce n'est pas toi qui a fait le premier pas?

Le silence coupable qui lui répondit la fit se relever et sortir de la Salle commune.

- Super, soupira Liam en s'affalant un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Bravo Père, rajouta Sinclair en imitant son frère.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle réagirait de la sorte, gémit lamentablement Draco.

- Vas la chercher alors, suggéra Ethan avec un sourire narquois.

Le père fautif soupira et se leva, sans remarquer les grands sourires de ses fils.

- Vous voulez qu'il se rappelle certaines choses en rejouant certaines scènes? Ricana Blaise.

Gabriel se figea. Mais comment…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit doucement Théo en regardant son propre filleul grimacé. On ne lui dira rien.

- Mais comment…, tenta Ethan, l'air abasourdit.

- On a retrouvé la mémoire? Répondit Blaise avec un sourire doux. À la mort de Pansy.

Peter se figea. Parler de sa mère le rendait toujours mal à l'aise. La pitié que les inconnus ressentaient envers lui le faisait grimacer, et la douleur qu'il percevait chez Blaise, Théo et Draco, faisait se serrer son cœur. Mais Ethan était là, et il lui prit la main, dans un geste protecteur et réconfortant, geste qu'il avait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit.

Il lui fit un faible sourire, pendant que Blaise poursuivait son explication.

- Pansy savait déjà que vous seriez amener à aller dans le futur, expliqua Blaise, le regard plongé dans ses souvenirs. À la naissance d'Ethan, elle s'est rappelée de tout, disait-elle. Le fait de vous voir tous les cinq réunis, même en bas âge, lui a rappelé son passé. D'ailleurs, quand elle avait pris Ethan, elle avait dit quelque chose comme: « Toi, tu seras à Serdaigle. » Ça avait fait rire vos pères d'ailleurs…

Le silence reprit sa place, lourde de tristesse, de souvenirs.

- Quand nous sommes rentrés, continua malgré tout Blaise avec un faible sourire, elle nous a presque hurlé dessus pour qu'on se rappelle de choses et d'autres, elle nous a traité d'aveugle, elle nous a parlé de vous dans notre passé, de vous qui essayiez de réunir vos deux pères, mais on ne l'a pas cru…

Le dernier mot qu'il prononça fut noyé dans un sanglot. Se rappeler de la jeune femme leur était douloureux. Surtout pour les hommes qu'ils étaient à présent, avoir perdu une amie aussi précieuse, alors qu'ils avaient tous survécus à la guerre.

- C'est après l'accident de Pansy qu'on s'est rappelé de tout, continua Théo en frottant doucement le dos du grand Noir. Ça nous a rappelé que vous nous aviez parlé de son accident lorsque nous étions en septième année. Ça nous a fait un choc et on a eu du mal à se pardonner d'avoir oublié un détail pareil. Si on avait recouvré la mémoire plus tôt, Pansy serait encore là, Peter… ta mère serait encore là…

Peter Parkinson regardait les deux hommes qui l'élevaient depuis qu'il était tout petit, le regarder douloureusement. Ils se sentaient coupables. Cela se voyait. Il ne savait quoi dire. L'ambiance bonne enfant avait définitivement disparu et il n'avait qu'une envie, oublié cette culpabilité. Sa mère, il ne s'en rappelait que très peu. Et même si elle lui manquait par moment, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux meilleurs amis, les deux hommes qui, malgré leur travail surchargé, continuait à le distraire et l'élever comme s'il était vraiment leur fils.

Il décida de lâcher la main d'Ethan et de s'approcher de ses deux « Papas ». Car oui, même s'ils n'étaient pas en couple, ni attirer par leur propre sexe, Peter les considérait comme les parents qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

- Vous êtes idiots, grimaça-t-il en les tapant chacun sur une épaule. Maman vous aurait frappé encore plus fort que moi si elle avait été là, pour vous punir de votre bêtise. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir… sincèrement, je suis très heureux d'être avec vous et puis… me suis-je déjà mis à vous rejeter?

Blaise étouffa un hoquet et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Tu vas mouiller mon t-shirt! Protesta Peter, faussement scandalisé.

- On dirait Draco dans sa jeunesse, ricana tendrement Théo en prenant à son tour le jeune homme dans une étreinte douce.

- On parle de moi? Demanda une voix traînante et pompeuse derrière eux.

- Merlin, gémit Blaise avec un grand sourire, le retour de Malefoy!

Eli s'installa entre ses frères jumeaux et murmura un « mission accompli » qui fit sourire tous les Potter-Malefoy.

Draco Potter-Malefoy était sorti de son ancienne salle commune en soupirant profondément. Il savait être le criminel qui avait peiné sa fille par son mensonge. Eli avait beau être à Serpentard, elle détestait les mensonges… Il regarda dans le couloir, s'attendant à trouver sa fille recroquevillée dans un coin, le fixant de ses yeux gris. Mais non. Il n'y avait personne. Alors ses pas le dirigèrent instinctivement vers les étages, vers l'extérieur.

Il continuait à maudire son très cher mari aux idées stupides. Retourner à Poudlard pour se rappeler le bon temps. Non mais et puis quoi encore? Et puis comment avait-il pu avoir l'autorisation de la directrice pour séjourner une semaine entière ici? Avec tout ce beau monde? Il avait dû la menacer à coup de baguette et de secrets honteux. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le regard que Mc Gonagall avait lancé à Harry en était la preuve!

L'air parfumée du parc le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ses pas l'avaient emmené vers l'extérieur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ses yeux scannaient inconsciemment les environs du lac lorsqu'il remarqua l'éclat des cheveux blonds de sa fille.

Un vague sentiment de nostalgie le prit à la gorge pendant qu'il s'avançait vers le saule pleureur et s'installa ni trop près ni trop loin de sa fille.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir marqué des initiaux D.P.M. Parce qu'il avait perdu son précieux mouchoir marqué de ses initiaux D.M, il avait décidé d'en refaire un pour lui et pour tous les membres de sa chère famille.

Son action fit rire Eli qui posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule large pendant qu'il murmurait un faible « désolé ».

Et pendant que Draco se sentait étrangement pris dans un autre temps, quelqu'un les observait d'une fenêtre, un grand sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Harry Potter-Malefoy, à nouveau Harry Potter pour une petite semaine, s'éloigna de la vitre et reprit le chemin de son ancienne salle commune, le cœur rempli de souvenirs.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Bien, d'ici une dizaine de minutes, vous faites sortir votre père et lui dit d'aller vers la Grande Salle, parce que…

- Parce que l'un de nous voulait lui demander quelque chose, soupira Eli. Oui on sait Papa, on a compris!

Harry grimaça. Il était extrêmement stressé. Cette scène, il la redoutait. Il aurait trop l'impression de trahir son mari et ses engagements, mais c'était pour son bien! Alors il le ferait.

- Alors je vais aller à la rencontre de ce Poufsouffle, soupira-t-il en sortant de la salle de classe où il s'était enfermé avec ses enfants.

- Et n'oublie pas! S'écria Liam avec un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le mec s'appelle Sébastian! Pas Robert ou Sylvain! Sébastian!

- Je ne suis pas stupide, jeune homme, le gronda Harry en levant la main en signe d'adieu.

- Tu as pourtant déjà fait l'erreur avant, murmura Sinclair, faisant éclater de rire son jumeau.

Gabriel et Eli retournèrent dans la salle commune des Verts et Argent tandis que les jumeaux se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où ils avaient laissé quelques manuels pour faire croire une quelconque difficulté dans une quelconque matière à résoudre.

Comme prévu, le jeune Poufsouffle attendant au milieu du couloir, un bout de parchemin dans les mains qu'il triturait avec force.

- C'est toi, Sylvain? Sourit Harry en le faisant sursauter de sa présence.

- Sé… Sébastian, Monsieur Potter, bégaya le Poufsouffle avec une grimace.

- Excuse-moi, continua le brun en se fustigeant intérieurement. Alors? Est-ce que tu t'en sors dans tes études?

- Merci, très bien Monsieur Potter, répondit très vite Sébastian en dévorant le corps du Survivant.

- C'est une bonne chose.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, qu'y avait-il à dire? Ce jeune homme ne l'intéressait pas et il voyait bien qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effet à cause de sa maudite célébrité.

- Vous avez tué le plus grand mage Noir de nous les temps, déclara le Poufsouffle en le regardant, les yeux brillants.

- Euh… oui…

- Comment avez-vous fait? Vous avez dû vous battre comme si votre vie en dépendait! Un combat à mort? Est-ce que vous avez vu votre vie défilée devant vos yeux quand vous avez cru que vous alliez mourir? Est-ce que…

- Tiens tiens tiens, le coupa une voix froide et traînante. Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là… Monsieur Potter-Malefoy qui fait du gringue à un pauvre élève de Poufsouffle?

Harry, qui s'était collé au mur pendant que le jeune garçon le harcelait de questions étranges sur la Grande Bataille, se sentit soulagé de voir son mari devant lui, certes droit comme un piquet, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Draco, souffla Harry avec un sourire.

- Dégage, intima le blond au Poufsouffle qui ne demanda même pas son reste. Et toi, sale Pédophile, continua-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son mari. Comment oses-tu draguer un Poufsouffle? Un garçon pareil?

- Mais…

- Pas de mais! Déjà, ta technique de drague est toujours aussi mauvaise, mais en plus, tu dragues alors que tu es marié! En aurais-tu déjà assez de moi? TU m'as juré fidélité devant un dieu dont je ne crois pas l'existence, TU as décidé de me protéger de la société sorcière d'après-guerre, TU as voulu des enfants avec moi et maintenant, TU vas voir ailleurs? Avec un gamin moche et boutonneux? Mais ça va pas la tête?!

Harry grimaça. Si ça, ce n'était pas une scène de ménage, il mettait son balai de compet' au grenier!

- Père?

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la voix. C'était Ethan. Avec Peter.

- Les garçons, souffla Harry avec un sourire soulagé.

- Vous ne vous embrassiez quand même pas dans le couloir j'espère! S'exclama Ethan, la mine dégoûté pendant que Peter riait sous cape.

- Et puis quoi encore, rétorqua Draco en lâchant sa prise sur le brun. Je n'embrasse pas les pédophiles! Je vais voir les jumeaux, à tout à l'heure Ethan, Peter.

Les deux garçons saluèrent le blond et tournèrent leur regard sur l'ex Gryffondor.

- Pédophile? Demanda Ethan, suspicieux.

- C'est ton père, soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ne cherche pas.

L'après midi passa donc paisiblement même si le comportement justifié d'Harry avait installé un froid entre le blond et lui.

Les Serpentards s'occupèrent comme ils purent, racontant des anecdotes sur leurs métiers respectifs, sur leur vie sentimentale tandis que les ex Gryffondors faisaient le tour du château, s'émerveillant face à tant de souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé pendant leur jeunesse.

Quant aux enfants, ces derniers organisaient les prochaines « attaques » pour faire revenir la mémoire de leur père adoré.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Où voulez-vous que je dorme?

- Dans ton ancienne chambre de préfet en chef!

Gabriel avait lancé cette idée parce que, après tout, cette chambre avait appartenu à son père avant lui. Et aussi parce que cette chambre avait connu bon nombre d'évènement dans la vie d'élève de son père pour qu'elle ne soit pas écartée.

- Mais… et toi? Hésita Draco en regardant le bagage que ses jumeaux transportaient dans ladite chambre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Gabriel. C'est les vacances alors il y a de la place partout.

Il poussa ensuite son père dans sa chambre et soupira. Faites qu'il ne salisse pas trop sa chambre, il en ferait des cauchemars…

* * *

**bon bah voilà. c'est plutôt calme. je suis désolée si ça vous a ennuyé.**

**il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue =)**

**j'espère vous y retrouver!**

**EliH**


	7. Chapter 6

**thytecelia:** Bonjour à toi! eh bien oui, ils revivent Poudlard, et Draco semble nostalgique de ce temps sans pour autant se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Je te laisse lire =)

**cilandra:** tu n'es pas la première à me demander ce qui va se passer et comment Draco va recouvrer la mémoire x) Mais je ne dirais rien puisque ce ne serait pas drôle!

**brigitte26:** le chapitre est le dernier qui remonte dans le temps! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus =) merci de m'avoir suivit jusque-là!

**hermione255:** Merci pour ta review ^^ bonne lecture! et aime jusqu'à la fin! (ou pas)

**Groumde:** vu que cette fiction était ma 2ème, mon style n'était pas encore tout à fait construit =) C'est pour ça que je veux la faire "disparaître" au plus vite. J'étais vraiment gênée de poster "le Parfum" et "Retrouvailles". Mais comme je suis à la fin :) Pour ta théorie, c'est en partie vrai. Mais l'élément déclencheur, tu le trouveras à la fin =) c'est assez spécial et j'étais toute excitée quand j'ai trouvé! Bref, bonne lecture =) (pour ta fiction "Sans contrefaçon", je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu me répondais sur manyfics xD la honte! faut que je remonte à très longtemps pour lire tout ce que tu avais à me dire!)

**Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre m'avais posé problème à l'époque. Mais une idée déclencheuse m'est venue. Est-ce que vous connaissez Artémis Fowl? est-ce que, si oui, vous avez lu le tome "Opération Opale"?**

**parce que c'est de là que j'ai tiré ma solution, et Artémis Fols est un très bon roman jeunesse ^^**

**Je vous laisse lire, c'est le dernier chapitre. Il restera encore un épilogue et cette aventure sera terminé!**

* * *

La Salle sur Demande s'était agrandie pour accueillir un groupe assez spécial. Et pour cela, elle avait été imaginée avec un bon nombre de fauteuils et de canapés, des coussins partout sur le sol, tout autour d'un feu.

Blaise et Théo avaient dû réexpliquer les raisons pour lesquelles leurs mémoires avaient récupérés plus vite et argumenter leur silence durant toutes ces années.

- C'est juste que ce n'était pas le bon moment, expliqua Théo doucement. Déjà, les enfants étaient petits. Ensuite, vous ne nous auriez pas cru. On s'est dit que le mieux était d'attendre que Gabriel et les autres passent dans notre passé pour qu'on vous révèle tout ça.

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de son mari, le calmant ainsi pour qu'il ne dise pas de bêtises ou de méchancetés.

- Mais vous ne vous êtes pas évanouis quand vous avez recouvré vos souvenirs, réfléchit Harry. En tout cas, on ne vous a pas vu tomber dans les pommes à l'hôpital.

- Potter, grimaça Blaise en roulant des yeux. Ce jour-là, entre s'évanouir et avoir mal, le choix a été vite fait. Et je te rappelle que nous, les Serpentards, nous ne sommes pas aussi douillets que les Gryffondors.

Cette pique avait été dite gentiment, et Ron sut le déceler. Il ne dit donc rien.

- Et pour Père? Demanda Eli, ramenant l'attention sur elle.

- Eh bien, commença Harry, pensif. C'est une premier jour plutôt concluant. J'avais raison de penser que Poudlard avec nous tous lui ramènerait quelques souvenirs.

- C'est vrai, approuva Gabriel avec un sourire. Eli est sortie parce que Père a menti sur un léger détail, par pur égoïsme. Et il est sorti sans même demander où la trouver.

- Il a mis dix minutes pour me retrouver! Protesta Eli avec un grand sourire.

- Il a peut-être l'habitude de te voir te cacher là, hasarda Ron, s'attirant le regard noir de tous les jeunes Potter-Malefoy.

- Impossible, contra Sinclair en remontant ses lunettes. Père a promis qu'il nous laisserait tranquille pendant la période scolaire, qu'on devait vivre en autonomie avec nos Maisons et donc qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

- Mais et pour ses crises avec Eli? Répliqua Ron en roulant des yeux. Il ne se montrerait pas aussi protecteur s'il ne se mêlait pas de vos affaires!

Il avait raison. Et Merlin seul savait que cela exaspérait plus d'un jeune Potter-Malefoy. Depuis quand oncle Ron était aussi perspicace, hein?

- D'accord, soupira Harry pour calmer le jeu. On va dire que peut-être, c'est à cause de ses surveillances trop rapprochés sur nos enfants qui fait qu'il a réussi à trouver le lieu où se cachait Eli. Mais je tiens à préciser que tout à l'heure, dans l'après-midi, quand je suis allé voir ce Poufsouffle, comme le plan l'indiquait, Draco est arrivé, énervé contre moi et le garçon. Il l'a viré et m'a dit quelque chose comme « _ta technique de drague est toujours aussi mauvaise_ »! Si ça, ce n'est pas la preuve que son subconscient revient à la charge!

- Peut-être que pendant la période d'après-guerre, tenta à nouveau Ron, tu as essayé de le draguer? Ce qui serait normal après tout. Tu le bouffais des yeux dès que tu le voyais!

- Je n'ai rien fait pour le draguer, grinça Harry.

- Tu lui faisais du rentre-dedans, répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire. Qui aurait cru que le grand Draco Malefoy était en réalité très sensible au romantisme et à l'attention que tu lui portais!

- Papa? Demanda Liam avec des yeux ronds. Alors c'est encore toi qui a essayé de le reconquérir?

- Je dois t'avouer que lorsque vous êtes arrivés, hésita Harry, je n'ai fait que vous rendre service. Je n'étais vraiment pas plus attiré que ça par votre Père. C'était pour vous faire plaisir. D'après Hermione, c'est mon complexe du héros. Mais dans tous les cas, après notre premier baiser, j'ai voulu plus avec lui, alors… moui. J'ai essayé de le reconquérir même après. Parce que je l'aime et que je l'aimais encore même après avoir perdu mes souvenirs.

- Potter! S'écria Théo, faussement outré. C'est d'un Poufsouffle!

- Potter-Malefoy, soupira Harry avec un petit sourire.

Les discussions continuèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et chacun de retirèrent dans leur Maisons respectives. Les jumeaux, Harry et le couple Weasley se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors en se demandant encore quel scène ou évènement réenclencherait la mémoire du blond.

- Les chocolats, avait proposé Hermione. Tu l'as harcelé avec pendant plusieurs semaines. Ça serait un bon début.

Oui, ça, il y avait pensé dès le début du plan.

- Et si on donnait du lait au miel à Ethan, demain matin? Suggéra Liam, l'air de rien.

- Non! Refusa tout de suite son père, l'air horrifié. Déjà, quand on a apprit sa réaction étrange au lait et au miel, ton père ne s'est rappelé de rien, alors je préfère éviter le côté trop Serpentard de ton frère.

Les jumeaux plaisantèrent encore un peu mais ils étaient d'accord. Ethan, et son dédoublement de la personnalité, était une histoire à ne pas prendre à la légère.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Le château était encore silencieux et vide de tout mouvement. Le soleil se levait paresseusement et il était là, dans les couloirs, tout seul, se dirigeant vers les cachots, une boîte blanche au ruban vert sous le coude, maintenant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait piqué à ses enfants.

Gabriel lui avait donné le mot de passe de sa chambre de préfet, de tel sorte qu'il n'avait pas à parler en Fourchelangue pour entrer.

Il devait être aux alentours de six heures du matin. Il était un peu fatigué mais c'était pour son mari qu'il faisait ça. Alors il marchait presque silencieusement, le cœur battant de voir enfin sa tendre moitié.

Car oui, même s'il avait imposé leur anciennes relations d'ennemis au château, tout ce qui c'était passé, c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'une journée. Il lui manquait déjà assez dans la semaine, quand ce dernier travaillait au château, alors si en plus, il devait perdre du temps pendant les vacances!

Il s'arrêta devant un tableau et prononça le mot de passe. Le passage s'ouvrit sans aucun problème et il pénétra enfin dans l'antre e tous les préfets en chef Serpentards. Très anciennement celui de son mari, actuellement celui de son fils aîné.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les alentours. Rien n'avait changé, tout était dans les tons verts et argents, c'était propre, c'était bien organisé, rien à redire. Et la forme dans le lit le fit ramener une vingtaine d'année en arrière, lorsqu'il était venu exécuter son plan.

Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Merlin qu'il aimait cet homme. Cette moitié qu'il avait pourtant haït presque toute son adolescence. Cet amour qui cachait une face bien plus belle que celle qu'il montrait aux autres.

Il déposa les chocolats sur la table de chevet, comme il l'avait fait par le passé et ne put résister à la tentation de poser un baiser sur le front du blond.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il dans les mèches au doux parfum de melon et de poivre.

Oui, il aimait cet homme, et il avait bien l'intention de ramener un morceau de son passé dans son cerveau…

**OoooooOoooooO**

Que vous dire de plus si ce n'est que la semaine qui suivit fut un cauchemar pour Draco Potter-Malefoy, un vrai amusement pour tout le monde et une panique totale pour Harry?

La boîte de chocolat fut acceptée certes avec plaisir (d'ailleurs, toutes les suivantes connurent le même sort), Draco n'éprouva pas plus qu'une vague de mélancolie en ouvrant la boîte et souriant face aux mots d'amour de son mari.

La reprise de leur premier baiser ressembla presque à celle d'y a des années, parce que oui, on allait pas rappeler la bande de Serpentards fautive juste pour ça et Harry dût improviser. Faire croire à Draco que sa petite fille chérie de quinze ans était en train de se faire peloter par un garçon. Bien sûr, ce mensonge fit mouche et Harry entraîna son blond dans le même tournant d'il y a plusieurs années pour un baiser.

Ce baiser fut accepté avec plaisir parce que, après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas retouchés depuis tellement longtemps…

Cette affaire fut donc un échec.

Puis Harry voulut passer aux choses sérieuses et demanda à Blaise et Théo d'écrire un terrible bobard sur lui trompant le blond avec un élève. C'était une façon de l'amener à revivre leur toute première fois dans une salle de classe…

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Blaise et Théo se donneraient à cœur joie dans cette histoire et que Draco était bien plus puissant maintenant que lorsqu'il était encore un adolescent.

Il fallut toute la science d'Hermione et l'agilité d'Auror de Ron pour arrêter Draco avant que le brun ne finisse en poussière.

- Tu vas y laisser des plumes, l'avertit Ron en se réinstallant, essoufflé.

- Je n'espère pas, marmonna Harry en faisant léviter le blond.

La scène d'après fut un démenti total de ce qu'avait raconté les deux Ex-Serpentards et il le lui prouva en lui faisant l'amour dans une salle de classe qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Étrangement, Draco versa quelques larmes pendant l'acte. Non de douleur, bien sûr, mais on aurait dit que son corps réagissait à quelque chose « _d'ancien_ » tandis que son cerveau ne se rappelait de rien.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Harry désespéra et finalement, se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à profiter de son mari et des instants qu'ils partageaient, que de tenter quoique ce soit qui ne marchait pas.

Les enfants décidèrent de passer les derniers jours chez les Grands parents Weasley, pour la plus grande joie de Gabriel, et Peter les accompagna.

Les quatre autres adultes décidèrent de les laisser tranquille, en amoureux et partirent à leur tour de l'école.

Ce n'est que le dernier jour des vacances que le couple décida de faire leur valise et connaissant Harry, il y avait plein de choses éparpillées partout dans la chambre. Au grand damne de son mari.

- Harry! S'écria Draco en sortant un slip de sous le fauteuil. Tu es vraiment sale! Comment ai-je pu te supporter pendant toutes ces années?!

- Mais amour… ce n'est pas à moi.

- …, Gabriel, soupira Draco en balançant malgré tout le sous vêtement dans la salle de bain.

Harry continuait de plier chemises sur t-shirts pendant que Draco râlait de retrouver plein de choses sous le mobilier.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le dessous de lit et qu'il attrapa une paire de chaussettes propres qu'il eut comme un flash. Il tourna précipitamment la tête vers le mur où reposait la tête de lit et s'insinua un peu plus, se rapprochant de ce mur, faisant fi de la poussière.

«_ Tapoter trois fois la brique lisse et siffler_ »

Draco s'exécuta, ne se demandant même pas d'où venait ces instructions venant d'un autre temps.

- Chéri?

Il n'écoutait pas, il n'entendait pas, il tapota trois fois la brique lisse et siffla. Cela devait être du Fourchelangue, mais lui, il siffla comme il sifflait un chien. Mais la cachette s'ouvrit, montrant ainsi son trésor vieux d'une vingtaine d'année.

« _Personne ne le saura, mais c'est un moyen pour moi de conserver ces souvenirs. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui la retrouve_ »

- Draco?

Il n'écoutait pas, il n'entendait pas, il sortit la pensine qui contenait plusieurs tubes en son sein et la tira jusqu'à la lumière. Merlin, son cœur battait extrêmement vite.

- Amour? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est à Gaby?

- Non, souffla Draco, les mains tremblante en posant la pensine sur le bureau. C'est à moi. Je l'ai laissé ici il y a des années.

- Mais… tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

- Je n'en avais pas le souvenir non plus, avant de me retrouver à quatre pattes sous le lit.

Le blond étala la dizaine de tubes en verre sur le bureau et choisit le plus ancien, « mars 1997 »

Il y versa le contenu dans la pensine et regarda longuement Harry. Ce dernier, remarquant sa détresse lui prit la main et murmura un « _ensemble_ » qui rassura sa moitié. Ils plongèrent tous les deux la tête dans l'objet de pierre et la sensation de chute les prie.

**OoooooOoooooO**

_Draco était assis à son bureau, les jambes croisées, tandis qu'il lisait une lettre, la pensine et plusieurs tubes vides étalés un peu partout. En se rapprochant un peu, ils pouvaient lire:_

Mon fils,

Comme tu nous l'as demandé, voici la pensine et quelques récipients qui pourront t'aider à te vider un peu la tête durant cette dernière année des ASPICS. C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu, cela te permettra de faire la part des choses entre tes devoirs de préfet en chef, tes devoirs et tes révisions.

Fais-en bon usage,

Lucius Malefoy

Mon chéri,

comment vas-tu? Ton père a accepté que j'y glisse un petit mot. Manges-tu assez? Ne te démènes pas trop, tu auras tes ASPICS haut la main.

Je t'aime,

Maman.

_Le Draco du passé poussa un profond soupir avant de regarder la pensine._

_- Si seulement vous saviez, grogna Draco en sortant sa baguette. Des gamins du futurs, un Potter pour mari… Si seulement vous saviez…_

La scène s'estompa et fit place à la salle commune des Serpentards. Une troupe de jeunes Verts et Argent s'étaient agglutinés autour de leurs enfants et Draco leur faisait face.

_- Père! Lança une Eli souriante._

_- Ne m'approches pas, cracha le blond en se reculant un peu. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne veux pas savoir d'où tu viens, mais je suis sûre que c'est une blague du balafré pour me déstabiliser. Je ne peux pas avoir des bâtards avec lui, c'est impossible, vous seriez des erreurs de la nature! Il doit bien se marrer à l'heure qu'il est. Dis-moi, il vous a payé cher non? Pour faire toute cette mise ne scène? Tu n'as pas honte? À ton âge faire de la prostitution pour étaler ton image et ainsi prendre l'argent qu'on te donne?_

_CLAC_

_- Je pensais que ce serait Papa le plus difficile à convaincre de son homosexualité par rapport à toi. Mais là, tu dépasses les bornes, Père. Si j'avais su que tu étais comme ça dans le passé… Tu me déçois, vraiment._

_Et elle s'en alla._

_- Père a été trop loin, annonça Gabriel à ses jumeaux qui venaient d'entrer, en se frottant le visage._

_- Elle doit avoir ses règles pour s'être emportée au quart de tour, répliqua Ethan, toujours affalé dans le fauteuil où il avait suivi l'altercation alors que Gabriel avait essayer de calmer le jeu entre les deux camps._

_- Ethan! S'écria ses frères, rougissant de gêne._

_- Bah quoi? Je dis la vérité. Faut peut-être aller la chercher là, non? Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son père qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. On discutera après._

_- Allez la chercher vous-même, cette folle, gronda Draco Malefoy en essayant de garder autant de dignité. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait chez nous alors qu'elle est aussi impétueuse et incontrôlable que les Gryffondors._

_- Draco, intervint Pansy. Cette fois-ci, tu es allé bien trop loin avec elle. Que ce soit ta fille du futur ou non, tu n'avais pas à lui parler de la sorte. La traiter de bâtarde, ou d'erreur de la nature parce qu'elle s'est montrée un peu trop émotive…_

_- Vas-y, Malefoy, lui lança Théodore Nott. Même avec une jolie demoiselle, on ne se comporte pas comme ça._

_Sentant qu'ils étaient tous ligués contre lui, il partit, la tête haute, aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait encore._

_- Ah, elle doit se trouver sous le grand saule pleureur du parc! Le prévint Ethan avant que la porte de la salle commune ne se ferme._

La scène changea de nouveau, laissant place au parc de Poudlard. Les deux adultes cherchèrent le Draco plus jeune et Eli et virent une silhouette s'avancer vers le lac.

Le blond semblait pensif et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille, cette dernière souriait, mais ne le montrait pas. Un faible « _désolé_ » fut prononcé et ils partirent tous deux quelques temps après.

Les deux spectateurs sentirent qu'ils étaient rejetés des souvenirs et revinrent à la réalité.

- Merlin, souffla Draco, pâle comme la mort.

- Chéri?

- Les enfants ont tenté de me faire revivre la dernière scène, lui expliqua Draco en tremblant. Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas?

- Tu veux continuer? Hésita Harry qui sentait que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.

- Je… il le faut. Merlin, ce sont vraiment mes souvenirs…

Harry suivit son blond dans tous ses souvenirs.

La réunion des préfets organisée d'urgence en plein milieu de la nuit après l'explosion, le sort de silence lancé sur les préfets pour qu'ils gardent l'affaire secret, Draco qui devenait rouge de rage d'entendre de tels inepties sur des enfants qu'il était sûr de ne jamais avoir avec le balafré, sa colère.

Puis le lendemain, lorsqu'il fut convoqué chez le directeur avec Harry, et que ce dernier s'évanouit en apprenant la nouvelle.

La discussion qui s'ensuivit ensuite dans l'infirmerie lorsque ses amis Serpentards vinrent lui rendre visite.

Le tête à tête père-enfants Potter-Malefoy ensuite, où Draco apprenait que Pansy mourrait dans le futur mais qu'il resterait tout de même proche de Blaise et Théo.

Les discussions avec Gabriel sur des anecdotes du futur, sur ses enfants et une vie de famille chaleureuse, aimante, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu en étant enfant unique.

L'éloignement des enfants qui le rassura un minimum mais la complicité qui se formait avec les Gryffondors le rendit jaloux. Sans compter que Potter décida de devenir un Mister Sex et de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

La rage et la jalousie qui le rongèrent lorsqu'il aperçut un Poufsouffle dragué Potter dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu mais il leur enleva plusieurs points pour se venger. Et l'arrivée de ses aînés ne lui plu guère. Après tout, il était à deux doigts de frapper le balafré de l'ignorer de cette façon!

Le fou rire qui entraîna ses jumeaux au sol le fit sourire malgré ses sueurs froides. Son lui du passé arriva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Potter était gêné, et les jumeaux pliés de rire à chaque mots qu'il prononçait. Il fit rapidement le rapprochement entre le poème de mauvais goût qu'il avait trouvé sur Harry récemment et ce que cachait Gabriel dans sa main dans le souvenir.

Le baiser qu'Harry et lui échangèrent dans un couloir, le même qu'il y a plusieurs jours. Et qui lui fit sentir le doux parfum de rose et d'orange sur son brun.

Les boîtes de chocolat, leur première fois, la formation de leur couple, sa personnalité demi-Poufsouffle qui faisait rire Harry.

Les larmes ne cessaient de coulées pendant que les souvenirs reprenaient leur place dans sa mémoire. Le philtre que lui avait fait ingurgiter Severus s'effilocha et Draco perdit connaissance.

* * *

**ah non je ne suis pas sadique! Mais vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein? :p**

**Dans Artémis Fowl, le groupe d'humains perd leur mémoire. Il faut un élément déclencheur qui puisse leur ramener la mémoire. Le problème, c'est que Artémis ne fait confiance qu'à lui-même. Et il a perdu la mémoire... Il cache donc quelque chose auprès d'un de ses amis féériques et pof, il se voit qui lui parle de tout le monde féérique. Je me suis dit que Draco était fait du même bois et donc qu'il était très orgueilleux et imbu de lui-même. j'espère que ça vous a plus =)**

**A dans l'épilogue!**

**EliH**


	8. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le voyez, c'est la fin de cette fiction. Je dois vous avouer qu'en le publiant, j'étais terrorisée. Est-ce que ça va aller, est-ce que vous allez aimer, ce n'est pas trop rébarbatif? Alors c'est avec un certain soulagement que je finis cette publication. Merci de m'avoir suivi et bonne lecture =)**

**Groumde:** Que te dire, merci de m'avoir suivi pendant tout ce temps, le fait que j'adore ta fiction et que tu me répondes me rend vraiment heureuse! Je te présente cette fin, que, je suppose, est assez inattendu. Publies la fin de « Sans Contrefaçon»!

**Brigitte26:** Toi qui me suis partout dans toutes mes fictions, voilà la fin ce « Retrouvailles », j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

**Thytecelia:** Moi? Sadique? Avoir honte? De qui parles-tu? Non, non. Tu dois avoir attendu un long moment :p Voilà la fin!

**Cilandra:** Merci pour le compliment. Perso, Draco reste Draco. « Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même ». Cette fin est un peu un résumé de ce qu'il se passera après. Pas trop triste de voir ENFIN la fin? ;)

**Melusine-Chan:** alors toi… je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surprise, un matin très moche, de voir dans ma boîte mail toutes ces reviews. Je me suis dit: Hein? C'est quoi ça? Encore des messages ridicules de ma fac? Et en fait, c'était toi! Tu as commenté chaque chapitre de ces deux fictions. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que finalement, cette fiction dont j'avais peur de voir le « l'insuccès », t'ait plus =) alors voilà, tu as attendu, mais voici l'épilogue de cette fiction.

* * *

Lorsque **Draco Potter-Malefoy **se rappela de tout, il était couché dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il s'était réveillé de son évanouissement et Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait mal à la tête! Son seul réconfort fut la présence de sa tendre moitié qui dormait avachit sur son lit, les fesses collées à la chaise de visite. Il se rappelait de tout et sentait une vague de culpabilité envers tous ses proches. Après tout, il avait renié la présence de ses enfants, leurs vérités, celle d'Harry, s'était moqué du journal d'Hermione. Et des larmes avaient coulés quand il s'était rappelé qu'il était déjà au courant de la mort prochaine de Pansy. Ce jour-là, il avait ressentit un profond mal aise mais l'avait laissé accompagné sa fille. Les larmes coulèrent, ce qui réveilla Harry sous la force de sa détresse.

**Harry Potter-Malefoy **était heureux d'avoir réussi son plan qu'il trouvait de plus en plus pourrit au fil des jours qui passaient. Mais il avait persisté et maintenant, son blond adoré se rappelait qu'ils s'aimaient depuis bien plus longtemps que l'après-guerre. Le sourire qu'il échangea avec son aîné le fit comprendre qu'il avait réussi et voir ses cinq beaux enfants ainsi collés à son mari le fit fondre. Il aimait sa famille, et il aimait Draco.

**Blaise Zabini **et **Théodore Nott **avouèrent à Draco qu'ils étaient au courant de tout depuis bien des années et repartirent chez eux, en Europe de l'Est avec **Peter Parkinson**. Blaise ne se maria jamais, même s'il défilait les coups d'un soir. Car après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule femme et cette dernière avait disparu avant même de le savoir, laissant derrière elle un fils qu'il élevait avec son ami et colocataire. Quant à Théo, il décida de se caser, ce qui fit rire plus d'une fois Peter et Blaise dans ses infructueuses tentatives.

**Hermione et Ron Weasley** décidèrent de revivre une seconde lune de miel après que Ron ait recouvré ses souvenirs. Après tout, elle avait attendu une vingtaine d'année, jouant un rôle important dans le destin de tous ses amis, mais dans l'ombre.

**Severus Snape **fut invité à manger le soir du dernier jour de vacances et lorsque les enfants partirent se coucher, il subit un interrogatoire bien en règle et la crise de colère Potter-Malefoyenne la pire qu'il n'ait jamais assisté. Il dut avouer qu'il avait drogué son filleul pour que ce dernier ne se rappelle pas aussi facilement de son passé. Et ce n'est qu'après s'être excusé deux fois - ce qui avait inquiété Harry sur l'état de santé de Severus - que Draco avait donné son pardon en lui proposant une tasse de café.

**Gabriel Potter-Malefoy**, après la fin de ses études, demanda la permission à **Hermione et Ron Weasley**, d'épouser leur fille aîné, **Rose Weasley**. Hermione accepta facilement mais Ron lui fit passer une batterie de tests chacun plus humiliants les uns que les autres pour prouver son amour pour sa fille. Il dut arrêter parce que Draco s'était ramené avec sa baguette collée sous la gorge, l'air menaçant. Mais ça, Gabriel ne le sut jamais.

Le jeune couple s'est marié à l'âge de vingt-trois ans et vivent actuellement en France, avec un petit garçon de deux ans et une grossesse de cinq mois.

**Eli Potter-Malefoy **a décidé de devenir médicomage et continu les études, refusant toutes les demandes en mariages qu'on lui fait, ce qui rend son père blond très fier d'elle. Mais il se dit que peut-être, à vingt-cinq ans, devrait-elle se marier…

**Liam Potter-Malefoy **est devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel dans l'équipe anglaise en l'espace de deux ans et invite chaque fois ses pères à venir le voir. Pour le moment, il enchaîne les aventures mais Harry ne désespère pas, il deviendra Grand-père une troisième fois.

**Sinclair Potter-Malefoy **a décidé de suivre un autre chemin que celui de son frère sportif. Avocat le jour, romancier la nuit, il a rencontré la femme de sa vie lors du procès dont elle était la victime de viol, il a décidé que c'était la femme de sa vie lorsqu'elle est venue à sa dédicace et l'a reconnu, alors qu'il était pourtant sous pseudo. Actuellement, ils sont en voyage de noce, et Harry est sûr que sa belle fille est enceinte de quelques semaines déjà.

Quant à **Ethan Potter-Malefoy**, le petit dernier de la famille, il a réussi à associer son côté schizophrène (qui s'active sous certaines substances liquides, n'oublions pas) et son intelligence. Il tente à tout prix de devenir le ministre de la magie le plus jeune de l'Histoire. Et son père blond fait tout pour l'y aider. Il s'est marié très tard à Peter Parkinson, à cause des élections (qu'il a gagné d'ailleurs) et ce, avec le soutient plus qu'appuyer de son père Serpentard.

**Peter Potter-Malefoy**, anciennement **Parkinson**, a attendu très longtemps la demande en mariage d'Ethan, (presque vingt-cinq ans), et s'est marié à trente ans avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tout petit. Lors de son mariage d'ailleurs, il a crut entendre une voix de femme lui soufflé un « félicitation mon chéri, je t'aime », qui lui a fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, sa mère a assisté à son union avec Ethan et cela l'a rempli de bonheur et de tristesse mêlés.

Il est actuellement dans sa période de grossesse et a dû arrêter son métier de médicomage en attendant la venue de leur petite fille.

À l'âge de quatre-vingt dix ans, Harry mourut d'une belle mort et Draco le suivit de suite, ne supportant pas l'effacement du lien qui unissait leur deux âmes.

Ethan, toujours ministre à ce moment-là, déclara que ses pères s'étaient aimés jusqu'à leur mort et qu'au moins, ils n'avaient pas souffert de solitude en partant tous les deux. Ensemble.

- Grand-père Gabriel! Ce que tu as écrit n'est pas complet!

- Mais si c'est complet, grommela le vieillard en regardant sa petite fille tournée et retournée les dernières pages de son livre autobiographique sur ses pères.

- Mais non! Tu n'as pas parlé de nous!

- Molly, ma chéri, la calma sa mère avec un sourire. Grand père Gabriel ne devait parler que de l'histoire de Arrière Grand père Harry et Arrière Grand père Draco! Après tout, ce sont des icones dans notre monde.

- Arrière Grand père Draco était trop beau quand il était jeune, soupira Molly en regardant la photo du couple qui s'enlaçait en couverture.

- Non! C'est Arrière Grand père Harry!

- Même pas vrai Ariana! C'est Arrière Grand père Draco!

- Arrière Grand père Harry! Brailla Ariana.

- Les jumelles!

- Papa!

Les petites filles lâchèrent le livre et coururent dire bonjour à leur père.

Gabriel Potter-Malefoy ramassa l'autobiographie et regarda ses pères lui sourirent et s'enlacées amoureusement.

Cette histoire, Gabriel l'a écrit pendant de nombreuses années et ne l'a fait publié qu'à la mort de ses pères, pour que le monde sache à quel point ce couple qui fut critiqué les premières années, était lié, à quel point ils ont apporté à leur entourage. Il a mis plusieurs années à rassembler les données, interrogé nombre de personnes et il maintient leur souvenir avec cette histoire vraie.

- J'espère que vous allez bien Papa, Père, souffla Gabriel en reposant le livre sur son bureau, caressant les visages souriants de ses doigts fripés.

Un drôle de mélange chatouilla ses narines et il sourit tendrement en sortant de la pièce.

Rose, poivre, orange, melon.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Je vous retrouve ailleurs =) je vais continuer « C'est le mien » en espérant vous y retrouver!**


End file.
